La Lista Negra
by Helena Grand
Summary: En Hogwarts circula cientos de leyendas; historias increíbles de sucesos inimaginables, lugares extraños, pero sin duda eso es solo una parte, porque también existen leyendas o mejor dicho rumores, menos escalofriantes, por ejemplo, la existencia de cierta lista negra donde algunos chicos registran los nombres de sus conquistas.
1. Baño Turco

En Hogwarts circula cientos de leyendas; historias increíbles de sucesos inimaginables, lugares extraños como el bosque prohibido alimentan decenas de ellas, pero sin duda eso es solo una parte de todo lo que se cuenta. Existen secretos guardados bajo llave en los despachos de los profesores de las materias más controversiales, pasajes escondidos solo detectados en artilugios peculiares como el mapa de los merodeadores, salas que cambian de lugar y que solo permiten su entrada a estudiantes que en verdad la necesitan, objetos malditos guardados en aulas clausuradas, los restos de un basilisco abandonados en una cámara secreta, entre muchos sucesos que alimentan estas historias que pasan de boca en boca atreves de los años.

Pero también existen leyendas o mejor dicho rumores, menos escalofriantes que nada tienen que ver con hechos oscuros o siniestros, sino mas bien con cuestiones juveniles y hormonales, por ejemplo, la existencia de cierta lista negra donde algunos chicos populares registran los nombres de sus conquistas otorgándoles una calificación que no se basa para nada en su inteligencia, pero si en sus atributos físicos y sus capacidades en la cama.

Como ocurre con la mayoría de los rumores, la existencia de la lista negra era cierta, aunque lo más interesante de este registro eran los protagonistas y las largas discusiones que se llevaban a cabo cada fin de mes en el baño de prefectos que era habilitado por los protagonistas de este grupo selecto como su edén personal, un paraíso de vapores que podían relajarles y desintoxicarles el cuerpo de las tenciones cotidianas, mientras discutían sobre temas por demás mundanos y adolecentes.

Ellos no eran los creadores de esa lista, mucho antes que ellos pusieran un pie en el colegio se llevaban registros de aquellas damitas que por sus muchos talentos eran bien reconocidas y admiras por los varones.

Anteriores a ellos, incluso había un club secreto conformado por los más cotizados miembros masculinos, que se peleaban el puesto número uno para ser el mejor conquistador de todos los tiempos, que resultaba ser quien tuviera la mayor cantidad de puntos en el transcurso del año escolar.

Hasta el momento Sirius Black y James Potter (hasta que se topo con Lily Evans, pero esa es otra historia) tenían en su poder la mayoría de los record, aunque lo seguían muy de cerca una gran cantidad de caballeros, como Bill Weasley y sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George Weasley. Incluso un par de nombres de la alta aristocracia estaban en esa lista como Lucius Malfoy y Regulus Black y de una generación anterior a ellos nada más y nada menos que Abraxas Malfoy, solo superado por el encanto y el aire de rebeldía de Sirius varios años después.

Esos eran pocos de los muchos nombres en aquella lista interminable de Casanovas de todos los tiempos en Hogwarts, obviando por supuesto a los fundadores Godrig Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin que en sus buenos tiempos y mucho antes de la creación del colegio de magia y hechicería ya competían haciendo alarde de sus conquistas.

Dentro de ese grupo secreto de caballeros, no había divisiones de casa, ni diferencias de sangre o dinero, ni estatus social que valiera o apellidos importantes. Dentro todos eran iguales, solo hombres con instinto y con muchas ganas de mostrar sus cualidades a la hora de conquistar a las féminas del colegio.

En sus citas mensuales entraban a aquel baño turco con los colores de sus casas en sus uniformes, pero una vez dentro eran solo hombres en toda la extensión de la palabra y quizás no eran amigos pero eran compañeros que compartían sus más grandes aficiones el quiddich y las mujeres. Y eso era suficiente para sacar una relación amistosa y bastante gratificante a la hora de competir.

Ellos no eran muy distintos de los adolecentes muggles varones que en sus tiempos libres y entre amigos se jactaban de sus conquistas, hablando de autos, chicas, pornografía o el tamaño de sus penes, pollas o como quieran llamarles a sus amiguitos fieles.

Ninguno de los miembros podía mentir o alardear por cosas que no fueran ciertas, pues tenían un código que respetaban cabalmente. De no hacerlos las consecuencias serian mayúsculas pues estaba sentado el precedente que el ultimo chico que intento mentir para vanagloriarse había pasado un mes completo en la enfermería con postulas supurantes en sus partes intimas y muchos aseguraban que cuando estuvo en condiciones de volver a intimar con una chica "su amiguito" no había cooperado, incluso hubo quien afirmara que después de ese suceso traumático sus preferencia sexuales habían cambiado por su mismo género y gustaba de jugar a esconder la varita en quien estuviera dispuesto a unirse a sus juegos.

Aunque no había manera de confirmar aquellos rumores, ninguno de los respetables miembros del grupo de casanovas estaba dispuesto a tomar un riesgo como ese, mucho menos cuando tenían lo suficiente para luchar con sus propios medios para ganar los favores de sus compañeras.

Ya que las paciones más grandes de estos chicos eran el quiddich y las mujeres habían conjugado sus aficiones para hacer aun más divertida la competencia. Esa era la razón que la mayoría de las categorías y nombres en clave que utilizaban hacían referencia al juego haciendo curiosas comparaciones que más adelante entenderán.

Existía una serie de categorías por las cuales pelear y estaban en función del tipo de conquista de la que se estuviera hablando. Cada chica tenía un nombre clave y una puntuación específica, pues ante todo eran unos caballeros que no dirían abiertamente un nombre, a pesar que muchas de las veces era más que obvio saber de quién estaban hablando.

 _ **"El Capitán"**_ del año era el puesto más codiciado pues era quien al final había obtenido mejor puntuación al promediar todas las categorías, aunque no el único puesto que se peleaba, en general ser el ganador de este título significaba que era el mejor conquistador, aunque había muchos factores en juego y muchos aspectos a revisar.

El título de mejor **"Buscador"** lo tenía aquel miembro que obtenía la **"Snich dorada".** Cada inicio de año se escogía a la chica o chicas (Nunca más de 2) que tendrían este título, ellas representaban el premio mayor por el alto grado de dificultad para obtenerlas, por eso casi por lo general solo una chica era portadora del título y tenerlo era sinónimo de peligro en muchos sentidos. Ese año en particular solo había una Snich dorada en juego que representaba 150 puntos y que por tanto podría garantizar un triunfo arrasador.

Dentro del lenguaje masculino todas las chicas son **Quaffles,** es decir que todas suman puntos en mayor o menor medida. En general las chicas estándar marca puntos en una escala del 1 al 10. Para obtenerlos tienes que atravesar su "aro" lo que coloquialmente es llevártela a la cama, follar, coger o tener sexo.

Toda la población femenina del colegio era evaluado desde su ingreso y se otorgaba un puntaje, aunque no era definitivo, pues en base a su audacia y a sus cualidades didácticas podía tener puntos extras, o podría ser que quizás una chica que en un inicio tuvo un 5 con el paso del tiempo puede convertirse en un 8 o un nueve cuando comienza a desarrollarse, por eso casa año se reevalúa con el afán de otorgarles la calificación adecuada.

Los puntos extras también aplican si el acto se efectúa en un lugar poco común o en formas poco convencionales, entre más complicada la faena y más peligroso el lugar más puntos se sumaban.

Dentro de las Quaffles había una subdivisión que era por de más interesante e ilustrativa pues ayudaba a los chicos a mantenerse alejados de aquellas que representaban ciertos peligros para su bienestar físico, emocional y psicológico.

Las Banshee o lloronas eran las chicas que durante el encuentro de manera irremediable terminaban llorando, ya fuera para retener al chico o para intentar mostrar que no eran chicas fáciles. Generalmente lloran todo el tiempo ya sea por que estén extremadamente felices, conmovidas, tristes o alegres, estas siempre van acompañadas de una amiga inseparable que proporcionara los pañuelos para que enjuague sus lágrimas y que te odiara a muerte por "lastimar" a su amiga.

La virgen eterna, es la que jura y perjura que era virgen aun cuando figura en las listas de uno o varios conquistadores, suelen usar frases de "Eres el primer hombre en mi vida" "Me entregue a ti solo porque te amo" no importa que la experiencia que demuestre en la cama, siempre dirá que es inexperta e inocente.

Los más sabios y experimentados procuran no buscar problemas con las caza fortunas o las novias eternas, este grupo de chicas suelen ser extremadamente bonitas pero sumamente interesadas y buscan más que un galán de turno, un marido que las mantenga, suelen usar estrategias un tanto extremas para lograrlo.

Una come hombres o ninfómana… bueno se sobre entiende que son las chicas imparables e insaciables que pueden dejar secos hasta los más veteranos. En cada generación siempre hay al menos una y que suma puntos dobles si llegas a resistir una noche completa sus artes amatorios, que muy posiblemente los dejara al día siguiente en cama de tan adoloridos y cansados como si hubieran ido a la guerra a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Uno de los especímenes más temidos son "las acosadoras" después de llevarlas a la cama te seguirán a todos lados, incluso hasta al baño y las encontraras vigilándote desde los oscuros rincones. No aceptan un "no" por respuesta y solo te dejaran en paz si encuentran una nueva víctima o que les lances un oblviate.

Las románticas te llenaran de cartas de amor, tarjetas y postales, meterán notitas en todos tus libros, te regalaran galletas, pasteles o cualquier postre con la que puedan endulzarte, te pondrán algún mote ridículo como "osito" "amorcito" "rayito de sol" o similares y si llegas a romperles el corazón terminara convertidas en una chica de tipo Banshee.

También están las brujas feministas que usan a los hombres antes de ser usadas, usualmente durante el sexo serán ellas quien manden en toda la extensión de la palabra, quien se anima a seducirlas posiblemente gusta de tener la chica en cuestión siempre arriba dejándose querer.

Las heroínas tienen el complejo de ir por la vida intentando salvar lo insalvable, se lían con los chicos malos pensando convertirlos, entre mas rebelde mas será su empeño de llevar al chico por el buen camino.

Las caritativas de buen corazón y bragas fáciles nunca son capaces de dar un no por respuesta cuando alguien les pide un poco de calor y cariño, por lo que suelen esta en la lista de la mayoría o de todos aquellos a quienes no les importe compartir sus afectos.

La inalcanzables son chicas sumamente difíciles y voluntariosas, generalmente se les tacha de apretadas y frígidas, por lo que solo aparecen en la lista de algún afortunado que logran echar abajo sus reservas descubriendo sus puntos débiles.

Las fashionistas que están más preocupadas de cómo se ven que de otra cosa, los chicos que se animen con esta especie descubrir que incluso su ropa interior es el último grito de la moda.

Las corazón de bruja que consideran esta revista como su biblia personal y que te someterán a todos los cuestionarios que ahí vengan para saber si eres su mago ideal, además que posiblemente prueben contigo todas las muestras gratuitas de pociones para enamorar o perfumes para enloquecerte que vienen en cada suplemento, así que cuidado con lo que comes o tomas.

La lista es larga y detallada, contiene información que escandalizarían a cualquiera, especificaciones de cada estilo de chica "Quaffle" con la calificación que le corresponde, junto con la puntuación según el lugar donde las seduzcas.

Debido a la guerra el grupo elite de varones se había disuelto pues tenían cosas más importantes en que preocuparse, pero dado que aquella etapa oscura había terminado, era tiempo de retomar aquel divertido reto para saber quién era el mejor conquistador de esa generación.

A penas había iniciado el ciclo escolar y con el afán de olvidar todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos se aferraron a reorganizar la lista negra y los miembros nuevos que formarían ese peculiar grupo. Esa fue la razón que terminaran juntos Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott de Slytherin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Conrad MacLanger de Gryffindor, Michael Corner, Terry Boot y Duncan Inglebee de Ravenclau y Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletcheley de Huffelpuff.

Tres miembros por cada casa, considerados para ser miembros de ese grupo por su atractivo físico, su popularidad y talento con las damas.

La primera vez que los 12 chicos se juntaron no fue una situación demasiado cómoda, pero no tardaron al acoplarse cuando el espíritu competitivo surgió entre ellos, era una manera sana y mas que atractiva para ocupar sus tiempos y demostrar quién era el mejor. Además por diversas razones todos los chicos en cuestión eran solteros por tanto libres de jugar.

Dadas las circunstancias y los años de inactividad del grupo decidieron hacer borrón y cuenta nueva ese era el último ciclo que estarían en el colegio por lo que en las primeras semanas estos chicos harían gala de todas sus dotes seductores para hacerse del mayor puntaje posible.

Los Slytherin ciertamente se sentían tranquilos, habría que reconocer que ese trió de serpientes llevaban un buen camino recorrido antes de formar parte de ese peculiar grupo, sin embargo, ninguno de los demás chicos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, aunque algunos fuera un tanto inexpertos al tratar con las féminas, tenían las cualidades suficientes para lograr dar una batalla interesante.

Al principio Harry y Ron no se sentían del todo cómodos, tenía poco que habían terminado con Ginny y Lavender respectivamente, además de que no tenían mucha experiencia y eran más bien un poco torpes a la hora de tratar con el sexo opuesto, pero las risas burlonas de sus contrincantes les hicieron replantearse la situación y estar más que dispuestos de hacer que esa serpientes venenosas terminaran mordiéndose la lengua.

La reunión del primer mes fue sumamente productiva…


	2. Abriendo el Marcador

Se pusieron cómodos mientras los vapores comenzaban a saturar la habitación, sus afiladas caderas estaba solo cubiertas por cortas toallas blancas, la ropa hacia tiempos les había estorbado. Rápidamente la piel de sus cuerpos comenzó a humedecerse perlándose de gotas de sudor.

Una sección del baño de perfectos había sido transformada y paredes acristaladas contenían la concentración de vapor de agua en el cubículo. A la vieja usanza se vertía agua a las piedras calientes dispuestas en el centro de la habitación, mientras los chicos tranquilamente posaban sus envidiables anatomías sobre los bancos de madera.

Su visión se veía nublada por una nube de vaho. Poco a poco comenzaron a relajarse por competo, afuera de aquel cuarto de baño habían quedado las presiones del día a día, ahora solo les ocupaba hablar sobre sus triunfos del mes y todas las satisfacciones que estos les trajeron.

Pronto entraron en materia para tomando nota de las puntuaciones que cada uno había obtenido en ese mes lleno de triunfos.

Terry Bood se encontraba un poco afligido fue una gran hazaña perder a su Quaffle en turno para ir a la reunión. Su elección había sido mala, la joven que eligio para compartir su cama era una "acosadora". Seducirla fue divertido y parecía una chica de lo más normal pero a penas logro colarse entre sus piernas toda dulzura desapareció y su lado obsesivo comenzó a causar estragos.

Lo acompañaba a todos lados, sin exagerar a todos lados, vigilándolo siempre de cerca a veces era algo terrorífico dar vuelta por cualquier recoveco del pasillo y encontrarla de frente con una sonrisa maniaca en los labios y esa mirada de "mas de vale portarte bien" en sus ojos azules.

-Bueno Bood tienes que agradecer al menos que te libero lo suficiente para venir. -Se burlo Conrad.

-¿No la habrás hechizado? -Pregunto con burla Zabini.

-Solo le puse poción del sueño en su bebida. -Su voz afligida los hizo reír.

-Aunque gracias a tu acosadora tienes 8 puntos.

-¿Solo 8? -Pregunto atónito Terry después del infierno que ha tenido que soportar esos puntos le parecen demasiado pocos. -Deberían ser mínimo 10 puntos, ella sola vale 8 y la convencí de hacerlo en la noche a las afueras del castillo eso son 2 puntos extras.

-Reconozco que Romilda Vale es guapa, de muy buen ver, pero está loca eso le resta 1 puntos, ser una acosadora otro menos, de los 10 y pierdes otros 2 porque sigues con ella a pesar de que se supone deben ser encuentros de una noche y ella se proclama tu novia oficial. -Explico con paciencia Nott.

Terry suspiro con resignación uniéndose más en su asiento y cubriendo su rostro con una toalla mojada.

Las historia de la mayoría de los chicos no variaban demasiado de la de Terry, todos habían tenido sus altibajos, pero habían disfrutado de dar detalles morbosos de sus encuentros sin soltar ningún nombre de sus conquistas en turno.

Las cosas estaban mar reñidas con el trió de serpientes que tenían demasiado experiencia en esos menesteres.

Nott convenció a una adorable damita que calificaba con 10 puntos como una inalcanzable. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que Astoria Greenglass aunque por supuesto no había revelado el nombre abiertamente, si que había dado detalles interesantes.

Seducirla no había sido una situación fácil, la rubia era mucho más reservada que su hermana Daphne. Nunca se le había conocido novio y a diferencia de sus amigas y hermana ella no era de las que saltaba de cama en cama a la menor provocación. Así que le había llevado algo de tiempo convencerla de pasar la noche con él.

Theo era un chico de naturaleza reservada, pero demasiado directo para mentir para llevársela a la cama, era demasiado pragmático y practico. No era del tipo que hacia promesas vanas para salirse con la suya y suponía que la rubia en cuestión estaba fastidiada de que intentaras llevársela a la cama con falsedades.

Fue claro con Astoria, le había dicho que le encantaría pasar una noche con ella, sin mayores pretensiones o mentiras, que le gustaba y era una persona interesante. Su sinceridad a veces era algo que dolía por su claridad, pero era eso lo que había logrado que la rubia cediera pues estaba cansada de las mentiras que los chicos solían decirle para enamorarla. Que viniera el castaño a ofrecerle una de las mejores noches de su vida sin endulzarle el oído con mentiras, le apetecía.

La joven se dejo conducir a la torre de astronomía ya entrada la noche. Evadiendo con éxito a cualquier curioso o incluso al odioso de Flich y su gata.

Nott había tomado la precaución de acondicionar aquel lugar con ciertas comodidades para pasar una velada interesante y aunque no era un hombre de muchas palabras, era uno de hecho consistente.

Encendió varias velas, hechizando el lugar para que el frio de la noche no causara problemas y después de compartir sendas copas de vino, la había besado despacio mientras sus manos hábiles comenzaban a encender su cuerpo con caricias ardientes.

El cuerpo de Astoria mostraba sus armoniosas curvas al momento en que Theo le despojaba de la ropa para depositar húmedos besos por la piel que estaba descubriendo bajo su blusa. Una de sus manos se deslizo por su espalda en una caricia lánguida que le hizo pegarse más a su cuerpo.

Sus alientos se mesclaban calientes, dulces y excitantes. Ella contuvo un grito cuando una mano bajo hasta sus muslos para percibir la humedad de su intimidad antes de hacer a un lado sus bragas y sentir la invasión de unos dedos largos.

Ahogo los gemidos con su boca sin dejar de mover adentro y afuera rítmicamente sus dedos en aquella deliciosa intimidad. La erección comenzaba a dolerle, necesitaba ser liberado del pantalón, pero antes necesitaba hacerla llegar a su primer orgasmo y la sentía tan cerca que no sería muy educado de su parte ser egoísta en ese momento como para privarla de ese deleite.

La tenia apoyada en el marco de la ventana, con la falda completamente levanta y las piernas abiertas. No seria difícil si alguien que estuviera fuera del castillo y subiera su vista a la torre de astronomía se encontrara con un par de chicos asiendo de las suyas. Pero la sola idea de ser descubiertos volvía el encuentro sumamente excitante y caliente.

La rubia arqueo la espalda hacia atrás ofreciéndole una espléndida vista de su anatomía, haciéndolo sonreír pues aprovechando lo que le ofrecía capturo uno de sus pechos con la boca, comenzando a succionar y besar, jugueteando con su lengua para después torturarle con los dientes, sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

No pudo contenerse mas el orgasmo llego intenso dejándola temblorosa. Se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por el cristal con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel blanca tintada de manchas rojizas por la tortura que represento su boca. Aunque claro que este tipo de detalles jamás los mencionaría a sus compañeros en su relato no quería parecer un romántico, debía mantener su imagen fría e indiferente como buen Slytherin.

Eso solo había sido el inicio de su velada. No tardo en desvestirse por completo para estar en iguales circunstancias, la acomodo mejor en el borde interno del alféizar de la ventana para hacer que enredaras sus largas piernas a sus caderas y entrar en ella.

Fue una noche larga y placentera, sin promesas o mentiras, solo pasión y sexo. Y como resultado de la velada 13 puntos bien ganados, 10 por la chica, 2 por el lugar y 1 más por la inventiva del encuentro según las amplias explicaciones dadas por el misántropo castaño.

Era hasta el momento el relato más intenso, hasta que Zabini les dedico una sonrisa lobuna antes de exclamar. -Eso no es nada. Vayan sumando a mi lista 34 puntos.

-¿34? - pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo. -Es imposible.

-Difícil si pero no imposible. -Apoyo Malfoy a su amigo suponiendo la causa por la que sus puntos estaban duplicados.

-¿Quieres decir que estuviste con dos chicas? -Esta vez era Ernie quien preguntaba con sumo interés.

El moreno se acomodo antes de comenzar a contar sus aventuras de cama a sus compañeros. Sin perder la sonrisa se embarco en una narración que dejo a la mayoría con la boca abierta, bueno a todos menos a sus dos amigos Slytherin que lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que era capaz de eso y mucho mas.

Asi fue como Zabini comenzó a contar que se animo a empezar con una chica "corazón de bruja" sabiendo que no sería una empresa para nada difícil y no era que no le gustaran los retos pero ella representaba el medio para llegar a alguien más que prometía mucho, incluso podría ser el acceso a una doble anotación.

Por supuesto que no menciono que la chica en cuestión era Lavender Brown aunque sí que lo sospecharon pero prefirieron no confirmar la información y dejaron que el siguiera contando los detalles más sucios de su encuentro.

En clase de pociones se había acercado a Brown para pedirle un poco de veneno de acromantula que le hacía falta para su poción y aprovecho para agradecer galantemente besando su mano. No fue complicado convencerla a que lo acompañara a un aula vacía al tercer día de estarla acosando en los rincones oscuros. Tenía que reconocer que la chica en cuestión era mucho más de lo que esperaba, lo sorprendió con su dinamismo y eso si que era difícil porque los estándares del moreno eran bastante elevados.

-Tiene un par de tetas de escándalo. -Afirmo levantando las manos como si todavía la tuviera delante de él y estuviera comprobando las dimensiones de la copa de su sostén. -Eso sí, es del tipo de chicas que grita como una banshen (Espíritu femenino que anuncia con gemidos la muerte de un pariente) aunque en su caso fue algo bastante interesante considerando que gritaba mi nombre tan fuerte que casi me deja sordo. -Reconoció con orgullo.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos ante demostración de presunción excesiva, mas no dijeron nada pues estaban interesados en que continuara.

Continuo narrando como después de su tercer encuentro de esa semana dejo salir como quien no quiere la cosa el comentario de que su sueño era hacer un trió, sin imaginar que Brown estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo, mas si podía seguir disfrutando de Blaise en el proceso, pues verdaderamente era un Dios del sexo.

-Sera una lástima que nos quedemos con las ganas. -Había dicho el moreno con aflicción a la chica sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo desnudo que descansaba en ese momento sobre él.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto enderezándose para mirarle a los ojos.

-No quiero exponerte de esa manera, tendría que ser con alguien de mucha confianza ¿No crees? -Lavender lo pensó con seriedad. -Comprenderás que mis "amigas" siendo Slytherin no son demasiado confiables y no quisiera por ningún motivo te vieras afectada si llegara alguien a abrir la boca.

-Tienes razón. -Admitió con autentico pesar la chica, hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con malicia al mero estilo de las serpiente. -Yo si conozco a alguien. -Zabini sonrió para sus adentros, no se había equivocado al elegirla, así que la compenso con una sesión alargada del mejor sexo que la chica pudiera conocer.

Lavender convenció a su mejor amiga Parvia con la promesa del mejor sexo de su vida, después de todo ambas en secreto habían experimentado muchas cosas juntas, incluso de un poco de sexo lésbico, así que hacer un trió sonaba bastante prometedor.

El lugar fue la sala de menesteres pues necesitaban de algo de privacidad dadas las circunstancias.

El día planeado Lavender y Parvia lo esperaban dentro de la sala con provocativa lencería sobre una enorme cama de sabanas satinadas y al verlo entrar comenzaron ambas chicas a intercambiar caricias mientras un atento moreno las observaba lleno de lujuria.

-Estas mintiendo. -Exclamo con voz enronquesida Duncan.

-Nunca metiria sobre algo asi. -Dijo solemne con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Continua. -Le urgió Duncan.

Todos sabían que era verdad alguien como Blaise Zabini no se arriesgaría a mentir de esa manera sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traería.

-Entonces estaban viendo como se tocaban. -Le insto Conrad a seguir.

-Y eso fue solo el principio. -Los ojos oscuros de Zabini brillaron maliciosos como una promesa de que su historia terminaría de una forma más que interesante.


	3. Gryffindor en Alto

Zabini continuo narrando sus aventuras. Cuando el entro a la sala de menesteres lo esperaban dos ardientes chicas en lencería que apenas lo vieron llegar, lo deleitaron con una imagen bastante subjetiva de las dos acariciándose lentamente, besándose con suavidad, clavando cada tanto tiempo sus ojos vivaces en el, como incitándolo a unirse.

Las observo en silencio con la erección apretada en su pantalón, desabrochando lentamente, botón por botón su camisa sin apartar sus ojos de esas dos chicas que entre caricia y caricia se fueron despojando de lo poco que llevaban hasta quedar solo en pequeñísimas bragas de encaje.

Dejo caer su camisa al piso, liberándose por fin del pantalón y los calzoncillos, su erección firme se mostro esplendida ante los brillantes ojos de las féminas que seguían en su labor sin perder detalle del espécimen que tenían delante.

Se besaban con entusiasmo, repartiendo caricias por todos lados que les hacían arder la piel y que su intimidad húmeda se contrajera deliciosamente ante la anticipación de lo que seguiría.

El moreno apretaba su pene con la mano, acariciándose a si mismo para aliviarse un poco, sin parar de ver las tentaciones que tenía delante.

-Ven acá. -Le suplicaron, parando por un momento las caricias.

El obediente se acerco para dejarse querer y ofrecer sus atenciones a esas dos chicas que apenas lo tuvieron a mano lo devoraron por completo.

Los jóvenes estaban agradecidos de que el vapor fuera lo suficientemente espeso para impedir que se notaran sus erecciones bajo las blancas toallas. El relato de Zabini había sido extremadamente detallado y tenia a la mayoría batallando para alejar esas imágenes perturbadoras y calientes de sus mentes.

-Entonces fueron 8 puntos por cada chica, 4 mas por cada una por ser un trio eso suman 24. -Dijo Conrad aclarándose la garganta.

-Es que no he terminado, una de las chicas le conto en confidencia a su hermana sobre lo que hicimos esa noche, supongo que despertó su curiosidad así que al día siguiente por la tarde aproveche que los invernaderos estaban solos y practicamos algunas de las cosas que le hice a su hermana. Así que como ella me busco es un 6 más 2 extras por el lugar y la hora en que lo hicimos, si sabes contar Maclagger eso suma un total de 34.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento a esas alturas solo faltaba Draco y Harry por contar sobre sus andanzas de ese mes. El siguiente en hablar fue el pelinegro que se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que si se lo proponía podía llegar bastante lejos.

Potter por naturaleza era timido, aunque eso no era una escusa dado que posiblemente Nott era mucho mas callado y le iba bastante bien con las mujeres. Su temperamento pasivo no era de mucha ayuda hasta que comprendió que no debia enfocarse de lo que carecía, si no utilizar sus propias cualidades para buscar una manera de acercarse a las chicas.

A penas empezó se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil como suponía, la mayoría de las chicas estaban más que dispuestas a irse a la cama con el, pero el se resistía un poco pues con su complejo de héroe no quería romperles el corazón, por lo que decidió enfocarse en aquellas chicas a las que no le daban demasiada importancia a las cuestiones afectivas, ellas serian las mas apropiadas.

Con timidez se acerco una tarde a Pansy Parkinson que propiamente dicho era una chica catalogada como una come hombre. Sabía que era un riesgo pero necesitaba todos esos puntos que ella le pudiera proporcional, al mismo tiempo que no se sentiría mal de que fuera un encuentro de una sola noche.

Así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto tomo la resolución de correr el riesgo, después de todo no había nada que perder y si mucho que ganar. La acorralo en un pasillo solitario repegando su cuerpo contra el de la morena, tomándola tan desprevenida que no supo que hacer.

-Parkinson te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo. -Le dijo rosando sus labios contra los suyos.

Por supuesto que Potter no era sutil, era más bien torpe, falto de tacto y experiencia, posiblemente si se tratara de cualquier otra chica seguramente se hubiera ganado una buena bofetada o un par de hechizos por impertinente, sin embargo, a Pansy le pareció extrañamente excitante su rudeza para pedir que pasaran la noche juntos, asi que sin pensarlo demasiado acepto.

-Me encantaría Potter. -Contesto dejando un tanto nervioso al pelinegro, que termino besándola apasionadamente solo porque no sabía que mas podía hacer al tenerla tan cerca.

El niño que vivió tenía que reconocer que paso una de las mejores noches de su vida, la experiencia de la morena en los menesteres amatorios le aligero la carga y le dio la confianza suficiente para poder cumplir con sus exigencias. Fue agotador, pero satisfactorio, ya estrada la madrugada se despidieron en uno de los pasillos sin más promesas que un beso de despedida.

Pansy le dio a Harry un total de 12 puntos. Pero tambien le dio algo mucho mas importante pues abrió la brecha que llevaría al muchacho a conseguir en un solo mes muchos más puntos que Blaise Zabini.

Como buena serpiente Parkinson se le solto la lengua y conto a su grupo de amigas sobre el encuentro sexual con el pelinegro, detallando lo bien dotado que estaba y a pesar de ser un tanto inexperto era autodidacta y aprendía a una velocidad sorprendente. Esas declaraciones sacudieron a las Slytherin que querían comprobar por si mismas que tan ciertas eran las declaraciones de la morena.

Daphne asecho a Harry después de su clase de adivinación, "accidentalmente" tiro un estante donde estaban acomodadas algunas bolas de cristal y como los únicos en el aula eran ellos dos, el muchacho se vio en la obligación de ayudarla a recoger el estropicio.

La falda de la rubia era demasiado corta y cada que se agachaba a recoger algunas de las cosas que había tirado le daba una espectacular vista al muchacho que tragaba saliva con dificultad. Cada que podía se frotaba con el pelinegro y pues sinceramente este no era de piedra y pronto un bulto creció en su pantalón.

-¡Harry! -Exclamo la chica fingidamente sorprendida al ver el crecimiento de su cremallera.

-Yo... bueno… -Intento excusarse mientras se cubría con uno de los cojines que descansaban en los sillones del aula.

-Vamos no te disculpes, eso es algo natural en alguien como tu. -Le dijo sensualmente desabotonando un par de botones de su blusa.

Ante esa clara invitación se abalanzo sobre ella con un deseo que lo estaba consumiendo, no le importo el lugar en el que estaban, ni que la profesora de adivinación estaba en su despacho a solo una puerta de distancia y que probablemente podría escucharlos.

La tomo con fuerza repagándola a una pared cercana y le rompió las bragas de un solo tirón, ni siquiera se desnudo, solo bajo su cremallera y entro en ella sin mayores reservas. Extasiada la rubia grito invadida por completo por su erección, sintiendo una gloriosa sacudida desde sus entrañas, Pansy no se habia equivocada Potter tenia muchos y bastos talentos, la suficiente materia prima para convertirse en todo un semental.

El muchacho se vio en la necesidad de maniobrar pues necesitaba emplear una de sus manos para cubrir la boca de su amante que gritaba con ímpetu con cada arremetida, sin salirse de su interior la recostó en unos de los sillones cercanos, haciéndola que levantara un poco las caderas le puso un cojín debajo para tener una mejor entrada, aparto la mano que cubría su boca, solo para cubrirla con la suya en un beso húmedo y caliente que enloqueció a la rubia, afianzándose con más fuerza con las piernas en torno a las caderas afiladas de Potter,

Comenzó a moverse de nuevo primero lentamente ahogando con su boca los gritos y gemidos de la chica, hasta que escucho el ruido de pasos acercándose. Lo lógico hubiera sido que se ocuparan de alejarse y recomponerse un poco para no ser encontrados infraganti, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la estrechez húmeda y caliente que apretaba su falo, estando tan cerca de la gloria seria un sacrilegio quedarse a medias y dejar insatisfecha a la damita que tenia bajo su cuerpo.

Así que sin importar nada acelero el ritmo, entrando tan dentro como podía con cada embestida, cada vez mas rápido y más duro, cada vez más cerca de llegar al orgasmo, al igual que el ruido de los pasos estaba llegando casi a donde estaban.

El clímax fue tan intenso, que los dejo temblorosos, con la respiración superficial y el corazón que les golpeaba con fuerza las costillas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la profesora de adivinación encontró a Harry y a Daphne acomodando las últimas bolas de cristal en el estante, parecían acalorados y en el ambiente se respiraba un olor peculiar que no supo identificar.

-Se les cayo algo. -Dijo la profesora señalando un pedazo de tela blanca que descansaba en el piso.

-Es mi pañuelo. -Se apresuro a decir el pelinegro guardando en su bolsillo, lo que en realidad eran las bragas rotas de su amante.

La rubia sonrió y salió primero contoneando con gracia sus caderas, siendo seguida de cerca por un muchacho que también sonreía, satisfecho de sus nuevas hazañas.

Harry estaba mas que satisfecho, sin saber que faltaba aun mucho por venir y que aun faltaba algunas Slytherin dispuestas a seducirle y más aun después de que Daphne apenas llego a su sala común conto con lujo de detalles aquel encuentro que tuvo con el pelinegro en el salón de adivinación.

Millicen Bulstrode lo acecho por toda una tarde hasta que encontró una oportunidad cuando Potter se dirigía a entrenar una hora antes del horario establecido pues necesitaba poner en orden el equipo que utilizarían ese día.

La chica no era muy agraciada, pero vaya que su carencia de belleza lo compensaba con otros muchos talentos. Harry no la vio venir pero la sintió por todos lados cuando se lanzo contra el para robarle un beso mientras sus manos viajaban al sur de su anatomía con presteza que lo dejo aturdido por un instante.

Quien conociera a la chica podría suponer que era alguien de carácter violento y modos bruscos, pero por el contrario era alguien dulce en las artes amatorias. Con un beso y el toque de sus manos logro encender el libido del muchacho que se dejo llevar por la guía de la joven.

Atrás de las gradas del campo de quiddich se siguieron besando cada vez con mas pasión hasta que ya no podo contenerse y se dejo llevar mas lejos con esas caricias llenas de lujuria que lo tenían erecto y listo para entrar en aquellas carnes que tan gentilmente se le ofrecían.

No hubo palabras de amor, ni promesas por ninguna de las dos partes solo habia una necesidad que purgaba por ser satisfecha y dos cuerpos que buscaban la satisfacción de un orgasmo.

Harry se recostó sobre el pasto dejando que Millicen se posicionara encima, y ella sola sin perder el tiempo se empalo en el pene erecto del pelinegro. El gruño al sentir la estreches, el calor y la humedad del cuerpo femenino. Apretó los dientes cuando la chica comenzó a mover con ímpetu sus caderas.

Por su parte la Slytherin se sentía plena, pues a pesar de haberlo tomado por sorpresa el Gryffindor era gentil y se mostraba dispuesto a satisfacerla y cumplir sus demandas. Cuando juntos llegaron al orgasmo ya se escuchaban las voces del equipo de Quiddich que ya arribaban al campo de entrenamiento.

Se acomodaron las cosas con prisas pero con enormes sonrisas de satisfacción. Harry le dio un último beso en los labios con dulzura que la chica agradeció pues ninguno de sus amantes ocasionales hasta el momento se había portado con tanta gentileza.

Cuando el mes termino, Harry Potter puso muy en alto en nombre de su casa, pues a pesar de no ser un conquistador como lo fueran los presumidos Slytherin habia anotado con 4 diferentes damitas de la casa de las serpientes. Quizás era un simple golpe de suerte que el rumor de su habilidad en la cama se corriera pronto en la casa rival, pero el punto era que gracias a ello había conseguido ser hasta el momento quien anotara a su favor el mayor numero de puntos.

En esa reunión Draco Malfoy no presumió sus logros, cuando le preguntaron sobre sus conquistas, solo se limito a decir. -No hay que ir a prisa, las cosas buenas se dan con calma. -Dijo esto sonriente, sin importar las burlas que no se hicieron esperar.

Solo sus amigos notaron la malicia en esa sonrisa de suficiencia y el brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Conociéndolo como lo conocían, sabían que se jugaría el todo por el todo para ganar y la calma aparente que mostraba solo auguraba que tenia algo muy gordo entre manos.

Cuando la reunió termino Nott y Zabini se quedaron un momento mas para platicar en confidencia.

-¿Sabes lo que esta tramando Draco? -Le pregunto el moreno a su amigo.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que trama.

-¿Crees que se atreva ir por la Snich Dorada? Eso sería suicida

-Pues creo que justo esa es su meta.

-Lo desollara vivo.

-Eso cuando menos, si se llega enterar sobre sus motivos. -Admitió el castaño.

Blaise sintió un escalofrió al imaginar lo que podría pasarle a su amigo ante tan descabellada idea.

-Pues si en verdad eso esta planeando será mejor ir organizando su funeral. Aunque tengo que decir que admiro su valor.

-No sé si es valor o estupidez, pero hay que reconocer que va por todo.

Los chicos estaban demaciado ocupados para darse cuenta que habia alguien en aquel cuarto de baño que estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió en esa reunión en el baño turco y que sonrio de manera malévola ante la divertida oportunidad que tenia entre manos.

. . . . .

Ginny no sabía la razón por la que Hermione le había convocado con tanta urgencia, lo único que estaba claro es que debía ser algo sumamente grave dado que se quedaron de ver a media noche en los baños del segundo piso que nadie utilizaba.

Cuando al fin llego a los servicios se encontró con la sorpresa de un grupo de varias chicas de todas las casas vestidas en pijama, que por sus rostros confundidas se podía notar que tampoco sabían de que iba todo aquel misterio.

En el momento que encontró a Hermione entre la multitud y noto la mirada asesina en un rostro lleno de rabia contenida. Por seguridad prefirió mantener una distancia prudente esperando que por fin hablara de una buena vez.

-¿Qué ocurre Granger? -Pregunto una fastidiada chica de Slytherin que había ido ahí por mera curiosidad. -Porque mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo con tonterías.

-Si te parece una perdida de tiempo enterarte que hay un grupo de chicos en el colegio que le ponen puntos a tu cabeza en base a que tan buena eres en la cama, entonces puedes irte.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo de repente haciendo palidecer a todas por igual.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto aturdida.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. -Se burlo una rubia de Ravenclaw.

-Bien pueden creerme o no, pero todas nosotras tenemos puntos, todas son un numero en una lista negra.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Yo estoy segura, yo escuche todo. -Afirmo con una seguridad maligna Myrtler la llorona.

La fantasma jamás se había sentido tan poderosa, contarle a Hermione Granger era solo la primera parte de una plan mayor para vengarse del género masculino que tanto la había ignorado desde antes de su muerte.

Hogwars pronto temblaría con la guerra que se desataría muy pronto, aunque para bien de todos era una de hormonas donde las féminas estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse para entrar en el juego y marcar ellas mismas algunos puntos en su propia lista negra.


	4. Declarando la Guerra

Hermione Granger era quizás la única chica que se atrevía a entrar en los servicios de Myrtler la llorona, la conocía bastante bien para no tenerle miedo y la respetaba lo suficiente para no provocar sus arranques de ira o las rabietas que constantemente terminaban inundando los baños.

Llevaban desde hacía unos años una relación sino de amistad, si de respeto. Con mucha frecuencia incluso sostenían cortas platicas filosóficas sobre la muerte o recuerdos amables según la fantasma, como la vez que Harry estuvo a punto de morir en aquellos baños y ella estaba dispuesta a compartir su retrete.

Quizás esa relación medianamente cordial y civilizada logro que Hermione no se esperara la plática que tendrían aquella tarde cuando se enteró de la lista negra y la finalidad que esta tenia. Su rostro se convirtió no solo en un poema, sino en una gran muestra de gamas de colores desde la palidez súbita que le dejo el rostro del color del papel, al granate que inundo poco después sus mejillas por la indignación y la furia.

Cabe señalar que la leona perdió el habla por unos minutos, incluso antes de siquiera ser capaz de pronunciar palabra había caminado en círculos en torno a los lavabos, lanzando manotazos al aire incapaz de contener su creciente furia.

Myrtler no hizo más que azuzarla más sin dejar de dar los detalles más descriptivos de todo aquello que se hablaba en el baño de prefectos. Por supuesto que no se mencionaron nombres de las chicas si que se daban detalles suficientes para saber o al menos suponer de quienes se hablaba en esas "historias se sexo caliente" como según dijo la fantasma le llamaba Conrad a esas platicas mensuales.

Cuando la castaña pensó que no podía ser peor, fue soltada la bomba.

-Tu eres la Snich dorada. -Dijo maliciosa con una pesadumbre tal como si le afectara en realidad que Hermione fuera denominada de aquella manera.

-¡¿Qué?! -Grito indignada parando de repente su caminara.

De nuevo el color había huido de su rostro antes siquiera de que recuperar por completo el habla sus mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo rojas, pero no paro ahí, no, toda su cara adquirió un color morado casi como las berenjenas. Había dejado de respirar y no fue consciente de ello hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron e inhalo con fuerza aire para no asfixiarse.

-Tu, la Snich Dorada. -Repitió una a una las palabras estirándolas tanto como pudo para que Hermione fuera capaz de comprender lo que decía en aquel estado.

-Yo la Snich Dorada. -Dijo en voz alta, intentando comprender la dimensión de lo dicho. -hazte a un lado. -Siseo la castaña y Myrtler obedeció.

Empuñando su varita con excesiva fuerza hizo explotar uno de los retretes, logrando romper en el proceso parte de la cañería por lo que el agua salía a borbotones cuando todavía crujían las baldosas al caer con estrepito.

La fantasma ahogo una risita, acercándose de nuevo para contemplar la desastrosa obra que provoco la siempre perfecta Hermione Granger.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar alertados por la explosión. Encontrándose con una fascinante imagen de la premio anual empapada de agua hasta la medula, con la respiración tan agitada que parecía haber corrido un maratón y con la mirada tan llena de furia que le hizo retroceder a los curioso.

-¡Márchense! -Ordeno sin dejar lugar a replicas.

Pero como siempre hay un metomentodo y ella esta tan cabreada que no sabe muy bien si correrá sangre.

-¿Pero que ocurrió? -Pregunta inocentemente un muchacho haciéndose paso entre los estudiantes que ya salen huyendo por la mirada de furia de la leona.

Hermione se giró para encarar al joven prefecto de la casa de las águilas.

-Una bomba en uno de los retretes y ya que estas tan interesado arregla el desastre. -Siseo amenazante a pocos centímetros de su rostro. -Regresare en una hora, y por tu bien espero que todo este perfecto. -Dijo mirando a la fantasma para que supiera que pronto volvería para hablar del asunto pendiente.

…

Una hora después estaban de nuevo sobre el asunto. A esas alturas Hermione no solo era capaz de hablar, insultaba incluso en idiomas que la Myrtler ni siquiera conocía. Pero habia que reconocer que la fantasma se la estaba pasando en grande mientras hacía que se cabreara cada vez más la castaña.

Conto todo, absolutamente todo, incluso agrego buena parte de su cosecha al hacer comentarios sobrados de los chicos que formaban aquel peculiar club y que pudo ver en paños menores.

Decir que Hermione estaba furiosa, era poco. Estaba indignada, poco le faltaba para echar espuma por la boca y lanzar maldiciones imperdonables.

-Hay un libro donde todos llevan un registro de puntos, donde viene además los registros de sus antecesores, los reglamentos y demás detalles.

-¿sabes dónde está escondido? -Pregunto con interés la castaña, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha por parte la fantasma. -Perfecto.

. . .

"…No hay mejor lugar para esconder algo que dejándolo a la vista" pensó Hermione cuando pudo comprobarlo esa misma noche cuando entro al baño de los prefectos. Para no levantar sospechas abandono su torre con su neceser entre las manos, si alguien preguntaba solo pretendía tomar un agradable baño para relajarse.

Se desvistió con calma y dejando a un lado sus perteneciese se metio a la enorme pila de agua burbujeante frente a la cual se observaba el enorme vitral de hermosas sirenas bañándose. Con la varita enredada entre sus cabellos se adentró hasta el extremo más alejado donde se apreciaban grabados sobre la piedra sólida que rodeaba el lugar.

Se podía apreciar si se prestaba suficiente atención que uno de esos grabados parecía el lomo de un libro y era justo eso, el libro negro que celosamente guardaban los chicos oculto muy bien a la vista de todo aquel que entrara en esos servicios.

Hermione no era tonta, sabia muy bien que debía estar protegido con una magia especial o que contaba con algún hechizo para poder ser sacado de la piedra y leído. Fue afortunada en tener a Myrtler la llorona de su parte, pues ella le proporciona la información necesaria.

Con la punta de su varita toco el grabado que parecía libro, pronunciado a su vez las palabras mágicas para deshacer las protecciones. En cuanto pronuncio la última palabra la roca crujió dejando a la vista un antiguo libro de pasta oscura, donde se leían en la portada "la lista negra"

Sus manos temblaban cuando lo sostuvo. Su primer impulso había sido destruirlo, pero eso seria demasiado poco para cobrar las faltas cometidas. Con una sonrisa glacial conjuro un hechizo para duplicarlo y tomando la copia, dejo el ejemplar original en el mismo lugar para que no notaran que habían sido descubiertos.

Se pasó la noche entera y buen aparte de la madrugada estudiando aquel libro para crear su contraparte con sus propias reglas de juego, además se encargó de hacer una lista de aquellas chicas que abrieron los marcadores según las señas que se dieron y de todas las demás que llevaban a cuentas un numero sobre sus cabezas.

. . .

Cuando Hermione convoco a esa junta urgente en los servicios que nadie usaba, todas fueron mas motivadas por la curiosidad que por la convicción de estar en aquel lugar a altas horas de la noche, sorteando los peligros que representaba estar a deshoras por los pasillos del colegio rompiendo con eso al menos un par de reglas. De hecho el que estuvieran ahí en esos momentos era por que sencillamente imaginaban que lo que la premio anual tenia por decirles debía ser tan importante que siendo tan fanatica de las normas y reglas las estaba insitando a romperla.

Lo que la mayoría reconoció en cuanto la vieron delante de aquel peculiar grupo era que lucia temeraria a pesar de usas su pijama de ositos su ojos brillaban de una manera tan desconcertante que no podían evitar sentir un poco de miedo.

De repente los murmullos fueron rotos.

-¿Qué ocurre Granger? -Pansy Parkinson pregunto fuerte y claro.. -Porque mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo con tonterías.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, como tampoco lo hizo la mirada intimidante que se fijo en los ojos azules de la Slytherin.

-Si te parece una pérdida de tiempo enterarte que hay un grupo de chicos en el colegio que le ponen puntos a tu cabeza en base a que tan buena eres en la cama, entonces puedes irte.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo de repente haciendo palidecer a todas por igual.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto aturdida.

-Lo que escuchaste. -Dijo con firmeza.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. -Se burló una rubia de Ravenclaw.

-Bien pueden creerme o no, pero todas nosotras tenemos puntos, todas son un numero en una lista negra.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? -La indignación comenzó a ser generalizada pero aun existían muchas dudas flotando.

-Yo estoy segura, yo escuche todo. -Afirmo con una seguridad maligna Myrtler la llorona.

La fantasma jamás se había sentido tan poderosa, contarle a Hermione Granger era solo la primera parte de una plan mayor para vengarse del género masculino que tanto la había ignorado desde antes de su muerte. Parecía divertida mientras flotaba sobre las cabezas de las chicas ahí reunidas, hasta ponerse a un lado de la Gryffindor.

-Además conseguí pruebas. -Agrego Hermione tendiéndoles la copia del libro negro.

Pansy fue quien se apresuró a tomarlo para hojearlo rápidamente y conforme lo hacia sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. Ahí estaba ella otorgando 12 puntos a Harry como una come hombres.

-¡Maldito! -Siseo entre dientes obligándose a tragar el nombre del imbécil que la había utilizado.

La morena sin perder el tiempo le paso el libro a Millicen y Daphne, sabiendo que ellas también estaban aumentando los puntos a la causa de Potter, después de todo se habían reído un buen rato platicando sobre los talentos ocultos del elegido.

-Los miembros de la lista negra son hombres seleccionados por su cualidades de seducción y su apariencia física, todos ellos guapos y distinguidos, entran en un juego donde gana al final del año aquel que mas puntos consiga y déjenme decirles mis estimadas que son ustedes quien los dan cuando se acuestan con ellos.

La indignación fue acrecentándose conforme Granger les explicaba los puntos importantes en el libro a su vez que este pasaba de mano en mano para constatar con sus propios ojos que de verdad exisitia.

-No solo somos un número en un tablero, aunque eso por si solo me parece degradante y humillante al hacernos quedar como si fuéramos objetos sin sentimientos o conciencia, en sus códigos secretos somos llamada Quaffles porque marcamos sus puntos. Además somos catalogadas es sus juegos estúpidos según nuestras características personales.

Hermione parecía una amazona a pesar de su pijama y su melena alborotada. Ginny tenia que admitir que las palabras de su amiga iban calando muy hondo en el animo de todas las ahí reunidas.

-Son libres de acostarse con quien quieran, ejerciendo su sexualidad con libre albedrio, no me malentiendan mi problema no es ese. Lo que me enerva y me hace hervir la sangre es que somos tratadas no como personas, sino como trozos de carne. Nos quitan la identidad solo para darnos un mote que les ayude a saber si deben o no acercarse a nosotras porque podemos ser una caza fortunas o la novia eterna, la llorona o la ninfómana. Nos utilizan a su conveniencia, entonces ¿Por qué no utilizarles a la nuestra?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que todos podemos jugar su juego, para ver si les parece bien ser utilizados en lugar de utilizar. -Los ojos de la castaña brillaron con malicia. -Son libres de irse o quedarse, después de todo, ninguno de ellos les obligaron a nada para acostarse con ellos. Pero creo que deberían recompensar en algo tratarnos como objetos que se usas y luego se desechan según sus conveniencias.

-¿Qué estas proponiendo Hermione? -Pregunto Ginny casi adivinando cuales eras sus verdaderos planes.

-Crear nuestro propio club y nuestra propia lista negra. -Soltó con una sonrisa que se contagió muy pronto en el rostro de todas las presentes.

Esa noche todas firmaron un acuerdo y crearon su propia lista de puntos para los chicos dejando hasta arriba a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott de Slytherin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Conrad MacLanger de Gryffindor, Michael Corner, Terry Boot y Duncan Inglebee de Ravenclau y Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletcheley de Huffelpuff, los distinguidos miembros de la lista negra.

Los 12 chicos no sabrían de donde vendría el golpe, pero Hermione se aseguraría de que pagaran muy caro el atrevimiento de inmiscuirla en sus estúpidos juegos.

Para empezar todas se comprometieron a aplicarles ley seca, ninguna se acostaría con ellos, por lo tanto ese mes ninguno de ellos lograría sumar puntos. Lo que no se aplicaba al resto de varones del colegio que no figuraban en ese club.

La única de las 15 chicas que estaban en ese recién formado club de féminas que debía irse con cuidado era Hermione al tener el nombramiento de Snich Dorada pues al forzar a los chicos a la ley seca la única manera de ganar ese año seria si se hicieran con los puntos que la leona tenia sobre su cabezo (o entre sus piernas, según se vea.)

Los baños del segundo piso fueron acondicionados como la sede del club de las chicas que llevaba por nombre "las flores purpura" pues se negaron en rotundo a llevar el mismo nombre que el de los chicos.

Sobre las paredes de los servicios se instalaron pizarras que quedaban visibles bajo un hechizo que creo exclusivamente Hermione para ese fin. Donde se mostraban los puntos de cada uno de los varones que estaban en edad de merecer dentro del colegio, además de ciertas características que serían agregadas sobre la marcha.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Hermione y sus compañeras parecían satisfechas. La guerra estaba declarada y los hombres caerían en sus redes tan rápido como pronunciar Quiddich.


	5. Contraataque

Hermione Granger no había tomado en cuenta los alcances que tendría entrar en aquel juego hormonal y de poder. No se trataba de que no fuera inteligente, por el contrario era una persona bastante mas inteligente que la media normal y tenia muy bien desarrollado el sentido común, sin embargo, había que reconocer también que socialmente le faltaba talento.

Los últimos años trabajo arduamente para dejar atrás la mayoría de sus complejos, pero a pesar de sus avances y la asombrosa transformación que se dio poco a poco en su persona le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Su fallida relación con Ronald Weasley solo le dejo claro que se equivoco garrafalmente al suponer que lo quería realmente. Muchas cosas se conjugaron entre ambos, pero sin duda lo que los unía era un cariño mas bien fraternal. Así que se quedo con aquel sentimiento de estar perdida de nuevo emocionalmente hablando.

Ahora el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lo sabia, pero a pesar de darse cuenta que estaban llegando a un punto de no retorno, no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar una vez mas las afrentas hechas.

Sabia desde el primer momento que Malfoy se le acerco al final de aquella clase de pociones que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas. Incluso recibió sus disculpas con fría cortesía e indiferencia, asegurándose a si misma que lo único que buscaba era limpiar su ya percudido apellido de abolengo, limando asperezas con su victima predilecta ahora que era considerada una heroína.

Dejo pasar sus molestas insinuaciones, su pedantería e incluso tolero su presencia en la mesa cercana en la que solía sentarse en la biblioteca, solo con el afán de mostrarse ecuánime y dar un ejemplo a todos aquellos que aun le hacían la vida imposible al rubio para hacerle pagar sus pecados pasados, porque ante todo ella era una buena persona que no estaba de acuerdo con las venganzas y creía firmemente que todos pueden cambiar -aun cuanto en su caso tuviera sus reservas.

Se tomo el tiempo de observarlo a profundidad y fue exactamente lo que vio lo que hizo tomarse un poco mas en serio aquel aparente cambio que estaba dando Draco Malfoy. Podía ser que siguiera siendo el mismo muchacho arrogante y orgulloso de antaño, con los mismos modales e idéntica forma de moverse por el mundo como si nadie lo mereciera, pero también había algo mucho mas profundo que estaba cambiando y que quizás nadie había notado, pero para alguien como ella que presta atención incluso a los detalles fue un descubrimiento asombroso.

Cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que el cambio era real fue una tarde de domingo mientras se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos apelotonados en el Hall del castillo. La lluvia les impedía salir, muchos se replantearon regresara a sus habitaciones debido al clima, pero los mas aventureros se encaminaban con pasos divertidos hacia el pueblo.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor era pasar por la biblioteca para tener algo de lectura ligera y aprovechar el día, así que se disculpo con sus amigos que ya estaban a punto de dar los primeros pasos fuera del castillo y giro por uno de los pasillos menos concurridos. Cuando estaba a medio camino de llegar a su objetivo hubo algo que la hizo detener y esconderse. Se sintió un poco mal al refugiarse tras aquella armadura pero pudo más la curiosidad.

A escasa distancia se encontraba Malfoy con la espalda recargada en uno de los muros y las manos en los bolsillos mientras una chica quizás dos años menor le gritaba entre lágrimas para después propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, llevándose la mano a la boca para acallar la impresión que se había llevado. Lo primero que le paso por la cabeza es que el Slytherin arremetería contra ella, después de todo eran bien conocidos sus pocos escrúpulos al enfrentarse a personas más débiles, incluso se estaba preparando mentalmente para intervenir si eso ocurría.

Escucho perfectamente como después de abofetearlo le dijo con rabia -¡Asesinos, ustedes son todos unos asesinos! Tus manos están tan manchadas como las de tus padres.

Desde donde estaba podía notarla la tención en el cuerpo de Malfoy y como la joven que le enfrentaba comenzaba a golpear con las manos en puño, el pecho del rubio, mientras su llanto se volvía mas profundo.

Malfoy no se movió, ni la detuvo, la dejo golpearle e incluso la sostuvo cuando las fuerzas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer. No pronuncio palabra, ni se defendió de algún modo, solo la sostuvo así, contra ese pecho en el que acababa de descargar toda su rabia.

Cuando la joven recupero las fuerzas se soltó bruscamente para después emprender la huida aun débil y tambaleante. Draco solo respiro profundo, paso de manera nerviosa sus manos por el pelo, cerro un instante los ojos con cansancio, hasta que algo pareció llamar su atención y sacarlo de su letargo.

-Creo que ya puedes salir. -Escucho la voz de Malfoy que la hizo dar un respingo, estaba lejos de imaginar que Malfoy hubiera percibido y reconocido el aroma de su perfume.

Temerosa y avergonzada por ser descubierta abandono su escondite. De nueva cuenta había esperado que le reclamara por haberlo espiado, pero no fue asi. Incluso ante esa creciente incomodidad e incertidumbre cuando lo vio girarse para abandonar el lugar fue ella quien hablo.

-¿Porque? -Fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

-Tiene razón. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello fuera la mejor respuesta.

Lo vio marcharse con calma, la rigidez en sus hombros aun eran visibles y quizás si no hubiera presenciado lo que acababa de pasar quizás pensaría que aquel semblante triste que se reflejaba hasta en sus ojos grises era solo un intento de manipulación.

Aquel día fue cuando todo inicio para Hermione, por que a pesar de la mascara inquebrantable que siempre mostraba Draco, ella pudo ver por unos minutos su lado humano, ese que intentaba ocultar a toda costa y de alguna manera ella se sintió estremecida por ese intenso dolor. No es como si en realidad le interesara la amistad de Draco Malfoy, era más bien que despertaba en ella cierta curiosidad morbosa, una extraña sensación de desasosiego como si quisiera comprenderlo, para encontrar una manera de justificarle por los errores cometidos. Era de algún modo como si la figura que se había hecho siempre en su mente sobre el, simplemente se estuviera desmoronado para dejar paso a una figura completamente desconocida.

No es como si hubiera cambiado completamente, aun era el mismo tipo frio y distante, sin embargo, algo se había transformado pero no sabia exactamente de que se trataba. Seguía rodeado por la misma gente, pero incluso acompañado era como si se encontrara solo o perdido.

Algunas veces sentía empatía por el. Después de todo debía ser difícil ser quien era. Vivir toda su vida bajo las rígidas reglas que imponía su sangre y ahora, soportar el desprecio de quienes lo rodean, la desconfianza de las miradas que le siguen a cada momento esperando que cometa algún error para poder hundirlo definitivamente.

Con el paso de los días y casi sin darse cuenta dejo de molestarle su presencia y la fría cortesía con la que lo trataba hasta el momento paso a ser si no una amistad, al menos era como una tregua no dicha.

Por eso estaba tan furiosa con Malfoy, pero sobre todo consigo misma. Esa era la razón por la que trataba de ignorar los alcances que estaban teniendo aquella estrategia de contraataque. Se sentía estúpida y aun cuando se resistía aceptarlo, estaba profundamente decepcionada, como hacia mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Estaba enojada por la manera en la que eran tratadas como si fueran solo un número con falda y un par de piernas que abrir, eran consideradas objetos que se usan y se desechan después de obtener un puntaje. Estaba incluso furiosa con los impresentables de Ron y Harry, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía hacia Malfoy.

Lejos de sentirse alagada por se la Snich Dorada, se sentía ofendida, de alguna forma como si de nuevo volviera a ser la niña de pelo de arbusto e incisivos largos que es excluida de todo. Era la intocable, la paria, aquella a la que ningún chico se acerca por ser inaccesible. De nuevo llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de ser juzgada y catalogada poco un ejemplar raro.

Las tablas de puntajes en las paredes del baño de mujeres comenzaban a cambiar. Puntos y más puntos sumándose a las listas de las involucradas cada vez más eufóricas y desinhibidas, exhibían sin pena y con mucha gloria sus andanzas de cama.

Tímidas al principio -al menos aquellas que no pertenecían a Slytherin- asaltaban a sus victimas con largas sesiones de besos hasta que una cosa llevaba a la otra y terminaban aquel juego de paciones entre las sabanas.

Los varones que no pertenecían a la lista negra vieron cristalizados sus sueños, chicas los abordaban y seducían a la menor provocación. Y ellos se dejaban querer con sonrisas satisfechas y cuerpos sudorosos.

Si algo tenían las chicas era creatividad. También ellas podían poner su listado de calificaciones y sus comparaciones.

Ellas calificaban las "varitas" por tamaño, grosor y flexibilidad. Sus "Chicos" podían terminar siendo tan fríos y oscuros como "Thestrals", temperamentales como "hipogrifos" salvajes y calientes como "Dragones" o peligrosos como "Dementores".

Gine Weasley puso muy en alto su casa emparejándose rápidamente con las experimentadas Slytherin que perdieron la sonrisa cuando se enteraron que en menos de una semana la pelirroja había medido cancha y varita de todos los capitanes de Quiddich, por supuesto que debido a que Potter era intocable al igual que Malfoy, se congratulo al sustituirlos con buenos especímenes también jugadores de gran envergadura.

Milther la llorona estaba que no cavia de gusto observando aquellos juegos amatorios desde dos diferentes puntos, por un lado ahora las hormonas femeninas estaban desatadas y ella disfrutaba de primera mano las sugerentes historias -a veces incluso era testigo mudo- Y por otro lado gozaba también de ver a los chicos de la lista negra cada vez mas frustrados por sus fallidos intentos de conquista.

Por que no solo el grupo selecto de chicas del nuevo club habían caído de nuevo en sus redes, sino que en general ninguna chica parecía estar interesada en compartir cama con ninguno de ellos a pesar de su lógicamente fama de buenos amantes.

Hermione era una chica lista e hizo correr ciertos rumores aquí y alla, de manera aparentemente inocente. Al final de la primera semana no sabían como, porque o quien había logrado hacer de mala fama a todos los chicos algunos supuestamente eran portadores de enfermedades innombrables, otro tenían prometidas maniacas que amenazaban con envenenar a quien se atreviera a acercárseles, otros tenían alguna novia embarazada en casa con tal drama a cuentas que preferían no meterse en problemas y otros habían cambiado de preferencia.

Algunos decían que Harry y Ron ya eran pareja sentimental y que solo intentaban utilizar a las chicas para guardar las apariencias. Para dar fuerza a los rumores de alguna manera misteriosa aparecieron fotos de los dos en posiciones que fueron malinterpretadas por los ángulos en las que fueron tomadas. No es que Ron estuviera probando sus artes lingüísticas con el basilisco de Harry era solamente que se estaba amarrando las citas de los zapatos en un momento inoportuno, justo en el momento que el pelinegro se estiraba cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Zabini sufría de una rara enfermedad al sur de su anatomía que era sumamente contagiosa y se contaba que ni Madame Ponfrey había logrado ayudarle a que la comezón y el ardor cesaran a tal punto que por las noches chicas de Slytherin juraban escucharlo gritar y llorar.

Otros eran impotentes, depresivos, bipolares y castrosos hombres que terminaban hostigando a quien se cruzara en su camino. Era increíble pensar que en menos de una semana Hermione Granger logro cargarse la reputación de los 12 chicos mas famosos y asediados de la ultima generación en Hogwarts.

Y eso era solo el principio lo bueno estaba por venir…


	6. El Primer Golpe

Siempre hay un antes y un después en la vida de alguien que por diversos motivos cambia su manera de pensar e incluso su forma de ser. No es como si de la noche a la mañana Draco Malfoy se despertara diciendo -¡Hoy voy a ser otro! Y comenzara a tener el dulce carácter de una princesa. Pero si tenia el firme propósito de dejar atrás toda la mierda que había sido su vida hasta ese momento y para poder lograrlo simplemente no podía seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

Si algo tenia claro Malfoy era que quien no aprende de su pasado esta condenado a repetirlo y el no pensaba por ningún motivo terminar siendo como su padre que ahora cumplía con una condena tras las rejas.

Tenia claro quien era y lo que su familia esperaba de el, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus exigencias o al menos pensaba poner sus condiciones y había puntos de inflexión sobre cosas en las que no estaba dispuesto a ceder, entre las cuales se destacaba el compromiso matrimonial que hasta hacia unas semanas atrás estaba pactado casi desde su nacimiento.

Cuando inicio el que seria su último año de colegio no se planteo la posibilidad de formar parte del club de la lista negra. Si bien había escuchado de primera mano por su abuelo y su padre sobre dicha agrupación, esta no había despertado por completo su curiosidad. Después de todo no necesitaba pertenecer a este para cumplir todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales, como tampoco necesitaba el reconocimiento de nadie, pues tenia claro que estaba por encima de todos esos que se creían los mejores conquistadores.

Le bastaba chasquear los dedos para tener en su cama a cualquier chica que quisiera -con su salva excepción pues en su lista de conquistas solo figuraban sangre puras o alguna mestiza que merecía su atención- No le suponía ningún reto conquistar a cualquier damita para que esta le brindara sus favores. De cierta manera comenzó a caer en la monotonía y el juego de seducción no le traía las grandes satisfacciones que antes le había brindado.

No necesitaba la aprobación de un grupo de subnormales -exceptuando a sus amigos Nott y Zabini- para que le confirmaran que el era o podía llegar a ser el mejor conquistador del colegio de todos los tiempos si se lo proponía.

Siendo sinceros la idea no le pareció demasiado tentadora pero dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer acepto. Además necesitaba de manera urgente despejarse y tratar de no pensar demasiado en sus problemas familiares y sociales actuales. Fue hasta después que se planteo realmente las ventajas que pudiera tener pertenecer a ese selecto club.

Alguna vez hace ya muchos años su padre le había dicho -La información es poder, Draco. Nunca lo olvides. - y aunque casi lo olvido a los cinco minutos de escuchar aquel consejo, ahora caía en cuenta de cuan ciertas eran esas palabra.

Seducir había perdido su gracia pues había conseguido hasta el momento todo cuanto deseaba pero al leer las paginas del libro mayor del club se dio cuenta que jamás se había planteado un verdadero reto y ahí frente a el encabezando una lista de féminas se encontraba la inalcanzable snich dorada.

Por muy absurdo que pudiera parecer, jamás vio realmente a Granger como una chica. Inicialmente quizás eso se debía a lo poco agraciada que era de niña y después al simple hecho de que la detestaba con todas sus fuerza, por lo que siempre la vio como un rival carente de genero, pero dueña de todos sus malos deseos.

Verla encabezando aquella lista fue como si repentinamente le hubieran quitado la venda de los ojos para poder observarla como realmente era y al final termino gratamente sorprendido.

Quizás su sorpresa también se debió a que antes de que la guerra explotara estaba demasiado agobiado tratando de cumplir con el papel de mortifago, además de que estaba mas ocupado en sobrevivir que en percatarse que el patito feo de dientes largos que fue alguna vez Hermione Granger ahora era un cisne medianamente agradable a la vista.

Conforme sopesaba realmente la idea de conquistarla se encontró con muchas otras cosas que no había notado hasta entonces. Posiblemente no era una belleza exquisita como algunas de las chicas con las que había compartido cama, pero era bonita, tenia cierta belleza salvaje que se hacia notar entre una multitud; indiscutiblemente era valiente, al punto de rayar en la estupidez; y sobra decir que era inteligente.

Fue justo en el momento en que se encontraba observándola sin los prejuicios que alguna vez le habían nublado la vista que se dio cuenta del principal problema en su vida. El mismo que había desencadenado buena parte de sus males y que casi le cuesta perder la vida y su familia.

Su tan preciado orgullo lo había vuelto ciego, sordo e insensible a cualquier cosa que no fuera el mismo y la burbuja que se diseño a medida para mantenerse intocable se rompió para dejarlo vulnerable ante el mundo.

El día que se dio cuenta de este hecho llevaba observando a Hermione Granger desde hacia casi dos horas, la miraba de la misma manera en la que un cazador mira a su presa. Pero fue justo cuando la vio desperezarse después de una larga lectura, estirándose casi como si fuera un gato, extendiendo sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y después hacia los lados, que la manga de la blusa se le subió un poco para mostrar el inicio de la palabra "sangre sucia" marcada como un tatuaje en la piel bronceada de su brazo.

Una fuerza extraña lo sacudí desde el centro de su pecho como un dolor agudo casi físico y corrió por su piel como una marabunta de insectos que le hizo trizas los nervios. El shock fue tal que no consiguió moverse aun cuando la vio marcharse. Los latidos del corazón le retumbaban con fuerza hasta los oídos y el aire a penas era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones.

Frente a el estaban de nuevo sus pesadillas mas vívidas, sus horrores. De nuevo sus pecados le golpeaban el rostro.

Vio a Granger por primera vez como realmente debía. Sí, como la mujer, pero también como su victima.

Fue el acabose pues de la misma manera en que la vio tal cual era -sin ser solo esa imagen distorsionada que el creo.- se vio a si mismo y su entorno bajo la demoledora verdad y se quedo sin aliento, ni fuerzas.

Se acerco a Granger poco después, cuando asimilo completamente su nueva realidad y ya era parte del selecto club de la lista negra, pero ya no era el mismo hombre que se había planteado conquistarla por el mero placer de llevársela a la cama y ganar un absurdo titulo que ya no le interesaba.

No buscaba su perdón, porque sabía que no lo merecía. Tal vez dos vidas no alcanzaría para recompensarla por aquella cicatriz en su cuerpo que aunque si bien el no había provocado si se sentía responsable.

Sabia que mas allá de las marcas que le hubieran quedado en el cuerpo había unas mas profundas que no se veían, que dolían mas y de esas si que era responsable.

Se le acerco al finalizar la clase de pociones, ni siquiera pensó realmente que debía decirle o como debía actuar, pero tenia claro que nunca estaría verdaderamente listo para enfrentarla. Como nada había planeado de aquel encuentro se sorprendió de si mismo cuando termino disculpándose por el pasado.

Con cierta gracia y un poco de molestia la vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente como si no fuera capaz de procesar sus palabras. La dejo pasmada y sin palabras, lo que le causo una sonrisa sarcástica, pues si antes hubiera sabido como dejarla callada, sin duda lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.

Delante suyo estaba la joven que había atormentado por años, con los ojos tan abiertos que incluso podía notar algunas vetas doradas en sus ojos color miel, la armonía de las pecas que salpicaban su pequeña nariz y mejillas. Entre sus brazos a manera de escudo su mochila llena seguramente de libros y el cuerpo tan firme y rígido como una tabla ante la tención de tenerlo a pocos pasos.

Internamente le satisfacía lo que provocaba en ella, sabia que no debía de sentirse de esa manera pero hay hábitos que no se pueden quitar de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos cuando el placer de sentirse poderoso al afectarla de aquella forma era algo que recién estaba descubriendo. Antes no había notado los pequeños detalles, internamente siempre había pensado que la come libros era inmune a sus ataques, que si bien podía sacarla de quicio con facilidad no se mostraba afectada en absoluto.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la tención contenida en su cuerpo en cuanto se puso delante de ella para taparle el paso. Granger se esforzaba en mostrarse entera pero noto los sutiles cambios por primera vez.

-¿Por que tan deprisa Granger?

-¿Desde cuando te importa? -Le pregunto desafiante.

-No sabes que es de mala educación contestar con una pregunta. -Dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en los labios que encendió las mejillas de la castaña con indignación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Conversar.

-¿Conversar? -Levanto la ceja con desconfianza y apretó con más fuerza su mochila.

-Es lo que hacen dos o más personas cuando hablan. -Se burlo.

-Se perfectamente lo que es una conversación Malfoy. Lo que no entiendo es lo que alguien como tu quiere o espera conversar conmigo.

-"Alguien como tu" -Repitió intentando imitar su voz. -Eso suena bastante duro ¿No crees? Después de todo estoy tratando de ser amable.

-Tú nunca eres amable.

-Eso es cierto, -Concedió- Pero por esa misma razón deberías valor mi esfuerzo.

-¡Mejor déjate de tonterías! ¿Que quieres?

-Conversar. -Repitió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Esta bien! ¿De que quieres conversar? -Soltó exasperada a punto de perder los nervios de pura frustración por no saber que pretendía.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a tratar con un Malfoy iracundo, mas no con uno aparentemente "amable" incluso se sintió tentada en sacar su varita para estar preparada para defenderse por si se requería, pero pensó que se vería demasiado infantil dado que se estaba comportando casi de manera decente.

En ese punto Draco no sabia que decir, había esperado que para ese momento estaría recibiendo un par de hechizos aturdidores de parte de Granger como poco. Tenerla de frente esperando que le dijera lo que fuera que tenia por decirle no lo esperaba.

Podía ser que estuviera tensa y desconfiada pues seguía alerta ante cualquier movimiento, pero estaba dándole la oportunidad de hablar a pesar de sus reservas.

-¿Y bien? -Insistió pensando que todo era una mala broma.

Malfoy dejo escapar el aire en algo parecido a un suspiro.

-Se que pude haber hecho mas. -Pronuncio al fin cabizbajo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Que pude haber hecho más por ti y por los tuyos. -Repitió posando su vista en el brazo de Hermione donde había sido marcada por su tía Bellatrix.

De alguna manera lo entendió cuando sintió su mirada bajar de su rostro hasta su brazo. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió estremecerla ante el solo recuerdo de ese día.

Casi de manera inconsciente se froto el brazo como si tuviera frio. -No fuiste tu quien lo hizo.

-Estuve ahí.

-Igual dudo mucho que pudieran hacer algo dadas las circunstancias, no era como si estuviéramos en un día de campo.

-Lo se. Aunque me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada.

-¡Te estas disculpando! -Exclamo sorprendida.

-No exageres. -Le dijo con seriedad. -Y si lo cuentas a alguien mas lo negare.

-Aunque lo contara, dudo mucho que alguien pueda creerme.

-No te cansas de ser una sabelotodo. -Dijo a manera de ofensa aunque Hermione comprendió que era su manera de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Si quieres podemos intercambiar unos amables insultos si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Quizás. - Fue la respuesta antes de retirarse con sus andares elegantes y pasos decididos para tratar de esconder lo vulnerable que se sentía.

No fue una disculpa propiamente dicha, pero viniendo de alguien con los antecedentes y las formas de Draco Malfoy habia que reconocer que fue un gran paso para donde quiera que eso lo llevara.

. . . . .

Romilda Vale era una chica de cuidado a la que no le simpatizo para nada enterarse que su cabeza tenia un puntaje en una lista y que solo por eso Terry Boot la había buscado para intimar. Había que reconocer que la también Huffelpuff si que estaba un poco loca y era bastante obsesiva, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera ofendida.

Observo con calma aquella copia de la Lista negra que fue puesta en sus manos gracia a Myrther la llorona y Granger. Estrujo las pastas cuando vio el nombre de Terry, los 8 puntos que ella sumo a su lista y de repente una idea cruzo por su mente haciéndola sonreír.

Su venganza seria memorable…

. . . . .

Theodore Nott fue el primero en notar que algo no andaba bien. A lo largo de varias semanas no había logrado seducir a nadie y eso por si solo era alarmante. Aunque a eso se sumaba algo mucho mas aterrador, era como si a donde quiera que fueran las miradas lo acecharan de tal manera que se sentía juzgado. No importaba el lugar al que entrase, ya fuera alguna de las aulas para tomar sus clases, el gran comedor o la biblioteca, donde quiera que iba apenas cruzaba el humbral de la puerta se hacia un silencio sepulcral y todas las cabezas de sus compañeros de clase se giraban como intentando evadirlo.

La única que parecía comportarse de manera diferente al resto era la Lunatica del colegio. Al contrario del resto le miraba de una forma que lograba ponerlo nervioso y eso era una proeza por si misma. Pero era la enormidad de sus ojos azules y su expresión soñadora lo que lo desconcertaba.

Intento al principio no hacerle caso, pensando que esa rubiecilla era un caso perdido pues no parecía intimidada por su presencia como pasaba con el resto de la población escolar. De alguna manera era como si ella pudiera ver a través de su piel y no le agradaba esa sensación de estar desnudo delante de nadie, mucho menos de alguien que ni siquiera conocía de nada.

El castaño comenzó a poner mayor atención a los detalles. Noto rápidamente que no era el único al cual evadían o trataran como si tuviera la peste. Ocurría lo mismo con el resto de sus compañeros de la lista negra; el silencio a penas se hacían presentes, las miradas vigilantes, los murmullos a sus espaldas, los rostros críticos y disimulados que parecía que les seguía a donde quiera que fuera.

Sí, algo andaba mal, mucho más que mal, si tomaba en cuenta que incluso sus compañeras de casa huían hasta de los acercamientos inocentes y meramente intelectuales durante las clases.

Pero si alguna duda quedaba, todo se vio aclarado después de que el desgraciado de Terry Boot termino en la enfermería con una terrible comezón en sus partes íntimas. Lo que no solo confirmo en algo las teorías de Nott, sino que alimentaron aun más los rumores.

Aunque al final el podre de Terry era afortunado Blaise Zabini sufriría en carne propia los primeros estragos de la venganza de las Flores Purpura.


	7. Experiencias Nuevas

**O*o*O**

Nota: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon, lean bajo su propio riesgo. No me hago responsable de lo que este pueda provocar. ;)

Saludos.

Hay una gran diferencia entre decir la verdad y que lo que digas sea cierto, es decir, que lo que tú crees que en realidad paso, pudo no pasar o al menos, no pasó como tu crees que paso. Posiblemente es demasiado confuso en un inicio pero si se ven las cosas con calma es bastante sencillo de entender.

Blaise Zabini por un momento se considero un hombre bastante afortunado, dado los recientes acontecimientos y el estado de sequia que le aquejaba últimamente sin razones aparentes -Al menos todavía no confirmadas por Nott- Tenia entre manos una presa que acababa de aceptar sus propuestas y que le ayudaría a sumar una conquista a su larga lista de puntos.

Clare Dunes era una chica muy atractiva de la casa de las águila, rubia, de piel de porcelana, sangre mestiza que se mantuvo fuera de radar los primeros años, pero que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un delicioso bocado que mas de uno estaba dispuesto a degustar.

Lo que nadie sabia, o mejor dicho lo que casi nadie sabia era que la joven tenia otras preferencias y que estaba enamorada desde hacia algún tiempo de la premio anual Hermione Granger. Incluso terminada la guerra tomando valor, motivada en mucho por los últimos eventos donde tantos y tantos murieron, le confeso sus sentimientos.

La tarde en que Clare se declaro, Hermione le miro con dulzura, tenia una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada en sus labios que comenzó a morder de manera nerviosa, pero sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de la chica.

-Me honran mucho tus palabras. -Pronuncio después de suspirar. -Pero no puedo corresponderte. Eres una gran persona y tus cualidades son muchas, pero mis sentimientos son otros y mi corazón ya tiene dueño

En aquel entonces Hermione aun creía que estaba enamorada de Ron y aunque mas tarde comprobaría que no era algo real, el hecho de que fuera completamente sincera con Dunes la hizo acreedora no solo del cariño que ya poseía, sino de su respeto.

Granger era tan digna en muchos sentidos que jamás le hubiera pedido que formara parte de aquel plan de venganza, pero fueron precisamente sus cualidades físicas, su carácter y lo difícil de acceder a ella, lo que le otorgo una alta puntuación en aquella tabla de cifras en la lista negra, por lo que fue advertida de lo que ocurría.

Estuvo presente en la primera junta donde la propia Hermione dio rienda suelta a sus frustraciones mientras ponía a todas al tanto de lo últimos acontecimientos. Y era quizás ese profundo cariño que aun conservaba por ella, que le ayudo a darse cuenta que entre toda la furia que mostraba la castaña, había mucha tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y eso fomento sus propias ganas de vengarse de aquellos hombres que causaban pena a tan excelente mujer.

Fue ella misma quien planeo y puso en marcha aquel plan maquiavélico.

Propicio un acercamiento con el moreno de manera sutil, para llamar su atención primero, después hacerse la difícil un poco hasta hacerlo morder el anzuelo. Se dejo convencer por Zabini para una entrevista nocturna en una de las aulas en desuso en el ala oeste del castillo.

Todo estaba preparado, el lugar era propicio pues carecía de una buena iluminación que justificaría con timidez y una nota de romanticismo. Además contaba con un anexo, una pequeña puerta a penas visible.

A decir verdad, aunque Blaise suponía que el lugar fue una grandiosa idea suya, lo cierto era que escucho a Pansy platicar con Daphne sobre lo interesante que podía ser aquel lugar solitario, pues nadie transitaba por el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a aquella aula, además resultaba bastante acogedor si el chico en cuestión arreglaba el encuentro con sumo cuidado.

El pobre nunca imagino que la conversación era parte del plan de Clare, esa chica rubia bien pudo estar en la casa de los Slytherin reconocieron las demás chicas al escuchar el plan que ya estaba puesto en marcha.

Así fue como el moreno limpio el lugar con un par de hechizos, transmuto un viejo escritorio en un mullido, largo y amplio sillón de color blanco que parecía mas una cama con cerca de una docena de almohadas y cojines de varios tamaño. Encendió varias velas que hizo flotar, enfrió un buen vino que contrabandeo al inicio del curso y pidió de la cocina un tazón con fresas y chocolate.

Verifico que todo estuviera en su sitio antes de ir al encuentro de la dulce, tierna y tímida Clare. Con lo que no contaba es que Ginny Weasley esperaría que se marchara para entrar con sigilo y esconder en el pequeño anexo del aula.

No tardo en llegar el Slytherin en compañía de Clare. A penas llegaron, lleno las copas y le ofreció una con galantería.

-Es un excelente vino, tan especial como tu. -Soltó galante, ganándose una resplandeciente sonrisa de su acompañante y el rubor subió a sus mejillas de manera natural.

Pronto Zabini se bebió el contenido de su copa, mientas la chica a penas se remojo los labios.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabes? -Aparto su cabello para besar su cuello cetrino.

Cuando las caricias y los besos se volvieron mas intensos, Clare se detuvo y alejo un poco de Blaise.

-Esto es un poco vergonzoso ¿Sabes? Que me veas desnuda. - Cerro la blusa para cubrirse cohibida pues ya la comenzaba a desabotonar el moreno.

-No hay motivo para que te pongas nerviosa. -Dijo seductor intentando acercarse.

-Quizás no para ti, pero a para mi es un tanto difícil. -Comenzó a contarle. -Veras no hace mucho termine con mi novio de toda la vida, a sido bastante complicado y si te soy completamente sincera nunca he estado con nadie mas aparte de el y me da un poco de pena que me veas desnuda.

-Comprendo. -Los ojos azules del moreno brillaban ante tal declaración. Podía ser que la chica en cuestión no fuera virgen, pero si que era inexperta o al menos eso suponía dado su nerviosismo y lo poco que le estaba contando de su pasado. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas cómoda?

La rubia pareció pensarlo por un minuto hasta que desato la mascada que llevaba anudada en su cuello.

-Me ayudaría mucho que no me vieras. -Susurro acercándose con movimientos felinos al moreno. -No me sentiría tan nerviosa.

Paso la mascada sobre sus ojos hasta asegurarse que no veía absolutamente nada.

-No crees que estoy en desventaja.

-Yo creo que puedes disfrutar mucho si me cumples este capricho. -Su voz era intensa y sensual al pronunciar cada palabra. -Pero debes prometer que en ningún momento te la quitaras.

-Lo prometo.

-Aun no me fio de ti. -Agrego en tono capricho y bromista.

-Que quieres que haga para que me creas.

-¿Te molestaría si hechizo la mascada?

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Por favor. -Suplico mordiendo de manera sensual su mandíbula.

Zabini tenia que admitir que aquel juego le parecía interesante, la timidez de Clare por que la viera desnuda le resultaba refrescante después de que sus ultimas conquistas eran chicas mas abiertas y desinhibidas.

-Esta bien. -Acepto levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Perfecto. -Sacando su varita hechizo la mascada para que no se moviera de su lugar.

En cuanto termino el hechizo Ginny salió de su escondite.

La música que había elegido para el momento sonaba suave, pero ocultaba cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarlas.

Ginny fue la elegida para seguir el plan, debido a que tenia una complexión física muy parecida a la de Clare. Además la pelirroja sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer íntimamente a Blaise Zabini, después de todo, su reputación era épica y dado que en otras circunstancias estaría prohibido acostarse con cualquiera de los chicos de la lista negra, vio una gran oportunidad que no quiso desaprovechar.

Le darían a Zabini algunos puntos a costa de un precio demasiado alto que mas adelante pagaría.

Clare no la estaba pasando demasiado bien al observar la manera en la que Ginny y Blaise comenzaban a besarse cada vez mas apasionadamente, mientras sus caricias subían con rapidez de tono, ella se sintió acalorada de golpe.

No podía abandonar la habitación, ni buscar refugio en el anexo por si necesitaba contestar alguna pregunta al moreno o interactuar con el para no ser descubiertas. Así que se limito a alejarse un poco en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde la oscuridad la protegía de alguna manera.

El rostro le ardía por la vergüenza pero no podía apartar sus ojos, era hipnótico observarles sobre aquel sillón blanco, luchando por el control y cediéndolo a veces para liberarse de la ropa que les estorbaba.

La pelirroja estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su acompañante. Tocándolo todo, besando su rostro masculino antes de apoderarse de sus labios y besarlo a profundidad. Sus lenguas danzaban, saboreándose, degustando el sabor del otro.

Era intenso el calor, el aliento ardiente de sus bocas mezclándose, las manos recorriendo la piel, amasando el calor, estrujando la sensibilidad para expandir mas esas sensaciones en hondas cada vez mas ardientes, mas necesitadas.

Las enormes manos de Zabini abarcaban completamente las nalgas de Ginny, acariciándola, apretándolas, haciendo que se frotara contra su erección. Todavía se encontraban a medio desvestir, pero eso no impedía que el moreno saboreara los pechos de la pelirroja sobre la delgada tela del sostén, pues hacia rato que había desabotonado la blusa por completo con maestría.

No fue necesario hablar, para ese momento las palabras sobraban, todo era un concierto de gemidos, suspiros, succiones y gruñidos sexuales.

Un calor abrazador comenzó a azotar el bajo vientre de Clare, humedeciendo su ropa interior. Casi de manera inconsciente observaba la completa desnudes de la chica Weasley, a su vez que el imponente espécimen masculino que era el Slytherin terminaba despojándose de los calzoncillos.

Le parecía hermoso el contraste de la piel achocolatada contra la blancura de la tersa piel de cetrina de Ginny.

Clare se sentía sofocada ante la visión magnifica ante sus ojos, los fuertes gemidos de la pelirroja no le ayudaban, como tampoco los sonidos guturales que escapaban de la garganta de Zabini.

Perdió un poco de cordura cuando sus cuerpos se unieron.

-¡Aaaah! -Gritó extasiada siendo penetrada por la imponente erección.

La espía tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir al unisón de Ginny.

Se sentía superada, sobrepasada por el fuego que corría por su cuerpo, que quemaba su piel y hacia palpitar su sexo.

No supo en que momento sus manos comenzaron a estrujar y acariciar sus propios senos, fue consiente de ello cuando su mano derecha ya viajaba por su vientre hasta su entrepierna, haciendo a un lado sus bragas húmedas.

Comenzó primero suavemente acariciando su clítoris caliente y resbaladizo. Gimió, sin poder contenerse y un poco asustada de ser descubierta se apresuro a abrir los ojos que había cerrado ante la intensidad de sus propias caricias.

Los amantes estaban tan entretenidos por sus propias paciones que parecieron no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a pocos metros de ellos.

Con mas confianza y ante la imposibilidad de parar. Las caricias se volvieron mas urgentes, mas necesitadas. El fuego la consumía y ella quería ser calcinada.

La mano sobre sus senos se había colado por debajo de la tela del sostén y ahora se entretenía con uno de sus pezones.

Mordió sus labios ya hinchados y rojos, sus ojos azules fijos en los amantes, seguían el vaivén de sus caderas, la cadencia de las caricias, la sensualidad y el erotismo que los embargaba. Fue como ser ellos y sentir el placer de ambos explotarle en el rostro y el cuerpo.

Ya no era solo el falo erecto de Blaise el que se hundía en las carnes de Ginny, era Clare quien lo acogía también, era ella quien rasguñaba la espalda fornida y perlada de sudor. Eran esas manos oscuras pero también las pequeñas y femeninas manos de la pelirroja las que danzaban en su entrepierna, sobre sus pechos y la tocaban apoderándose de sus sentidos.

Sus dedos, los de ambos bailaban con cadencia en su interior, cada vez mas dentro, mas profundo, una invasión sensual, placentera y agonica. Apretaba las piernas para sentir mas, cada vez mas cerca de explotar.

Se sentía ligera, enfebrecida, sensible a cada pequeño roce. Hinchada, húmeda y extasiada. Sus fuerte palpitaciones le retumbaban en los oídos como un tambor que vibra cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuerte.

Sigue asi, tocándose y la fiebre la ha enloquecido y se mueve sin voluntad propia paso a paso hasta donde se encuentran los dos amantes. Se a desnudado, no sabe en que momento se despojo de la ropa, solo sabe que le resulto insoportable tenerla sobre su piel.

A pesar de su aturdimiento se sienta en el sillón en el borde contrario al que se encuentran.

Los ojos avellana de Ginny se encienden, sin saber bien que pasa, se enganchan al azul intenso de los ojos de Clare y se pierde en ellos, en un sentimiento que no entiende pero siente con tal fuerza que la eleva e intensifica el calor formándose en sus entrañas.

Zabini aun sumido en la obscuridad goza de un placer indescriptible. Su corazón late con fuerza contra sus costillas, se siente a punto de explotar, pero se contiene, quiere mas de Clare y va tenerlo todo.

Se levanta, llevando consigo a la pelirroja y aun sin ver puede calcula bien lo suficiente para dejarla recostada sobre el sillón en el que antes estaban sentados, sin dejar de penetrarla.

Con la maestría propia de un amante experimentado le levanto las piernas, colocándolas sobre sus hombros para penetrarla mas profundamente y comenzó a bombear rítmicamente sin dejar de besarla, a veces la boca, el cuello o los pechos, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando, tomando todo cuanto le ofrecía.

Clare ya no puede mas, se sigue masturbando. Muerde sus labios para no gemir fuerte, su sexo chorrea mientras sus dedos siguen entrando y saliendo, masajeando y pellizcando a veces su clítoris. Quiere gritar, pero sabe que no puede. Traga sus gritos mientras se deja ir a la par que los ve explotar a ellos.

Ginny grita alcanzando la cima, Zabini bombea dos veces mas con todo lo que tiene y la alcanza en el éxtasis.

El moreno no entiende que tiene esa chica pero lo ha vuelto loco. Piensa que quizás se debe a que no puede ver y eso a intensificado lo que siente. No puede creer que la chica que aun tiene bajo y en la cual aun esta dentro, fuera tan especial como para hacerlo sentir algo diferente durante el sexo.

Blaise sale de ella, levantándose, la pelirroja aun temblando tiene que correr para recoger su ropa y esconderse.

Para ese momento Clare es mas conciente de sus propios actos y acomoda la escena. Su ropa en el piso. No hace falta fingir demasiado, esta despeinada, los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto morderlos, su rostro enrojecido y su cuerpo relajado por un placer recién alcanzado.

El plan era terminar todo en ese momento mas Clare no quiere que aun termine. Tiene claro quien es y cuales son sus preferencias, sin embargo, algo a despertado en su cuerpo y quiere probar un poco mas.

La rubia no es virgen como pudiera pensarse, tratando de experimentar y reafirmar su sexualidad se habia acostado con un vecino suyo hacia dos veranos, los dos eran jóvenes e inexpertos pero en aquel entonces no despertó nada en ella y quería saber si esta vez pudiera ser diferente.

Ginny estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del anexo cuando se detuvo.

-Quiero intentar algo. -Dijo Clare en voz alta.

-Lo que quieras preciosa. -Contesto, sin saber que aquella declaración no era del todo dirigida para el.

-Te parece si primero bebemos otra copa. -Ofreció una copa llena.

La pelirroja pudo ver como Clare vertió algo en la copa del moreno.

-Sabes siempre quise experimentar un poco con una poción afrodisiaca, nunca me anime, pero me has hecho confiar en ti. -Le dijo hasta que lo vio terminar su copa.

-¿Que? -Pregunto ya un poco aturdido.

-No te preocupes es algo inofensivo. -Prometió viendo la preocupación en el rostro de Ginny. -Es solo una poción intensificadora y estimulante.

-Se siente genial.

-Te lo dije. Solo déjate llevar.

La poción la había preparado Clare solo en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. Era muy inteligente para no tener un plan B en caso de emergencias. Y aunque en realidad no era necesario, su curiosidad la estaba llevando a rebasar los limites que se había planteado, decidiendo utilizarla. Tenia un efecto estimulante como bien habia dicho al moreno, pero también lograría aturdirlo un poco de tal manera que estaría un poco drogado, pero que no se diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando realmente, al final pensaría que era un sueño posterior al encuentro.

-Dejare tus ojos aun cubiertos.

-Quiero verte. -Pidió.

-Pronto te lo prometo. Por ahora vamos a seguir jugando.

Ginny comprendió con solo mirarla lo que Clare prometía. Su primer intención era negarse pero lo que había sentido cuando la rubia la observaba mientras tenia sexo con Zabini, sumado a verla masturbándose le había afectado realmente. Se mentiría a si misma si no reconociera que le gusto lo que vio y sintió.

Regreso sobre sus pasos dispuesta a no pensarlo mucho.

Los ojos azules de Clare brillaron con malicia al ver como comenzaba a crecer la erección del moreno.

-Voy a probarte. -Le dijo no sin antes verter un poco de chocolate sobre su pene para después comenzar a lamerlo.

La respuesta fue inmediata arqueo la espalda de placer mientras sentía como introducía el pene a su boca y comenzaba a succionar y lamer.

Sabia a chocolate, al placer de Blaise, pero también al de Ginny y eso encendió aun mas el libido de Clare.

Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de observar, de sentir el calor comenzando a estrujarle las entrañas.

-¡Besalo! -Articulo hacia Ginny sin pronunciar la palabra. Y ella obedeció, mientras Clare le practicaba sexo oral, ella lo besaba.

Zabini no podía pensar debido a la poción, solo podía sentir el fuego enloquecerlo. Parecía que estaba sobre algodones y estaba envuelto en el placer infinito. No entendía como podía ser que la sentía en todas partes al mismo tiempo, pero no es como si le interesara pensar en ello, solo se dejaba llevar.

Suavemente la aparto para que dejara de besarlo y con un movimiento fluido, Clare se empalo. Tardo en acostumbrarse a la enormidad pero pronto se ajusto y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre el, mientras ahora era ella quien probaba los labios de Ginny Weasley.

Blaise Zabini no supo que ese día no solo estuvo con Clare, sino con Ginny. Que mientras tomaba a la rubia, ella le practicaba sexo oral a la pelirroja. Y que cuando termino rendido ella siguieron amándose por un poco mas, explorando cosas que nunca habían sentido.

Al final el moreno, conto en su reunión lo ocurrido con todo lujo de detalles una verdad a medias, lo que el creyó que era verdad y lo que recordaba. No sabia muy bien por que los puntos en la lista de puntuación se duplicaron, pero lo atribuyo a todas las locuras que practico justo a su amante, sin embargo, a penas termino su relato un calor comenzó a crecer al sur de su anatomía.

Una erección involuntaria se hizo presente, pero no fue solo eso pues a la par comenzó a sentir una terrible comezón y al despojarse de la toalla en su desesperación se dio cuenta que tenia sus partes intimas llena de pequeños granos como si tuviera urticaria.

Termino en la enfermería, pero aun ahora después de dos días aun no lograban ayudarlo, pues no sabían la causa de su "enfermedad"

Las flores purpuras dieron un segundo golpe, pero dos chicas estaban un tanto ansiosas de volver a probar a cierto chico que ahora estaba indispuesto, pues como trió habían despertado algo que no sabían como dormir de nuevo.


	8. Confesiones

Blaise Zabini se lamentaba de su suerte de la misma manera que antes se alegraba. Realmente no era consiente de que dentro de su drama personal, las cosas pudieron salir mucho peor. Si al final Clare no hubiera cambiado las reglas del juego en estos momentos tendría mas que irritación y comezón en sus partes noble.

Dunes logro que de aquel encuentro salieran mas verdades que mentiras, sin embargo, había una gran laguna mental entre los recuerdos reales y lo que el supuso que ocurrió en aquel encuentro. La omisión de la participación de Ginny tuvo su efecto negativo, al igual que las acciones que se realizaron cuando estaba un poco intoxicado. A pesar de todo no le fue tan mal, si se veían las cosas con perspectiva.

La erección ya había cedido después de mas de una docena de pociones, al tercer día del incidente y aunque había mejorado aun tenía una terrible comezón que lo hacia caminar un poco raro y que cada tanto tiempo tuviera que aplicar un ungüento que disminuyera esa desesperante sensación de picazón.

Las cosas estaban completamente claras a esas alturas. Nott tenía la completa certeza de que "alguien" estaba ocasionando no solo la sequia que aquejaba al grupo, sino que además lo que le ocurrió a Blaise y Terry no eran casualidad, por el contrario, eran eventos fríamente calculados.

No tenia muy claros los quienes o los porque. De lo que si estaba convencido que había mas de un implicado. No era posible que al cabo de pocos días los excluyeran socialmente hasta el punto de ser ignorados por completo por toda la población femenina del colegio. Después de ser los mas cotizados galanes habían pasado a ser parias de los que todo mundo huía.

Si de algo podía presumir Theodore era de la claridad de pensamiento y la objetividad con la que podía juzgar las cosas. Entre todas sus dudas tenia un par de cosas claras, una de ellas era que tenia que moverse con discreción pues no sabia hasta que punto eran observados.

Antes de poner al tanto a los demás sobre sus conclusiones decidió probar alguna de sus teorías. Por esa razón la misma noche que Blaise fue dado de alta de la enfermería se metió sin ser visto al baño de prefectos. Con lo que no contaba era que el baño estaba ocupado, sin embargo, era tanta su urgencia que entro conjurando un hechizo que hizo abrir la cerradura de la puerta sin ningún problema, ya después se encargaría de ahuyentar a quien estuviera haciendo uso del lugar.

Entro con sigilo para no ser descubierto para tantear el terreno, no era su intención espiar a quien estuviera dentro tomando una ducha, iba con la única intención de tomar el libro mayor de la lista negra pues necesitaba someterlo a una evaluación exhaustiva para saber si recientemente había sido violada la seguridad del mismo.

Ropa femenina descansaba en uno de los bancos de piedra. El vapor de agua dificultaba un poco la visibilidad por lo que no podía ver quien era la chica que se encontraba dentro del agua.

Sabe que tendrá que meterse al agua para poder hacerse con el libro, pero a pesar de todo no cree que represente una gran dificultad, tomando en cuenta que la chica en cuestión esta fuera de horario en los servicios, ignorando el toque de queda. Fue un golpe afortunado que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood.

Si alguna duda quedaba, pronto confirmo la identidad de su acompañante de baño al escucharla tararear lo que debía ser una extraña canción infantil sobre duendes que esconden zapatos y tosopos que confunden a las personas.

De inmediato evaluó la situación y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia en su cabeza todo un plan de acción que llevaría a cabo para confirmar una o quizás varias de sus hipótesis. Para lograrlo tendría que seducir a la rubia, lo cual no resultaba un problema o al menos eso pensó.

Si algo distinguía a Theodoro Nott era su personalidad reservada, era taciturno, un conquistador muy poco convencional. Mientras los demás solían ser mas desenvueltos y fluidos a la hora de endulzar el oído de las féminas, el era un fiel creyente de no malgastar sus palabras, ni energía si no era necesario. Usaba las justas para ser claro y conciso, sin perder el tiempo en trivialidades. Y de la misma manera que no hacia promesas vanas para llevar a nadie a la cama, podía obtener lo que quería siendo un hombre de acciones más que de palabras.

Era frio en muchos aspectos, tajante y autoritario, su solo presencia imponía respeto y podía decir muchas cosas con una mirada de advertencia. No se metía con nadie y nadie se atrevía a meterse con el. Mas nunca se había topado con ninguna chica como Lovegood.

Esperaba que en cuanto Luna notara su presencia, lo primero que haría ya repuesta de la sorpresa, seria asustarse e intentar cubrirse para emprender la huida. Por eso debía ser cauteloso, lo suficiente para retenerla sin forzarla para obtener un poco de información o quizás algo mas interesante si se daba la ocasión.

Hizo el ruido suficiente para llamar su atención, moviéndose con cautela para no asustarla demasiado, se coloco en su campo de visión mientras comenzaba a desvestirse sin dejar de mirarla, como si la invitara a que fuera ella quien lo despojara de la ropa.

No encontró en Luna ninguna de las reacciones que esperaba. Se dijo a si mismo que posiblemente se encontraba en shock, pero parecía tan tranquila, tan sosegada que por un instante se sintió fuera de su elemento.

Tenia la misma sensación devastadora que solía sentir cuando advertía su mirada entre clases, en el gran comedor o los pasillos. Como si fuera transparente y ella capaz de ver incluso sus pecados a través de la piel. Se reprendió mentalmente, obligando a centrarse de nuevo, no era momento de pensar en estupideces.

El era el cazador y debía dejar de sentirse bajo esa mirada como si fuera la presa. Tiro del nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo, desabotonando después su camisa y de un tirón se quito los pantalones llevando consigo la ropa interior. En cuestión de nada quedo completamente desnudo antes esa mirada azul profundo.

De nuevo sus expectativas se veían frustradas. Esperaba verla desviar la mirada avergonzada y cohibida, con el rostro encendido. Contrario a eso, no aparto la vista, seguía mirándolo con profundidad como si quisiera desentrañar los secretos del universo en el.

Ignorando la inquietud y esa sensación de vacio, camino desnudo hasta sumergirse en el agua a una distancia prudente de la rubia.

Se dio cuenta que la lógica no funciona de la misma manera para todos, mucho menos para esa rubiecilla que se limitaba a mirarle, solo mirarle, como si conociera sus secretos, como si lo conociera realmente.

Tan cerca como estaban pudo apreciar la belleza que había estado oculta ante sus ojos, pues las pocas veces que la había notado pululando a su alrededor le parecía una chica sosa y sin gracia. Pensó que quizás se debía al celibato obligatorio que lo aquejaba en las últimas semanas, pero incluso le pareció bonita.

Su cabello rubio estaba mojado y se pegaba a los contornos de su rostro, un par de largos mechones cubrían la desnudes de unos senos pequeños, redondos y blancos como la leche. Tenia un cuerpo espigado y aunque no la a tocado -por el momento- le parece que su piel es suave como el terciopelo. Sus labios delgados y rosados van muy acorde con sus finos rasgos.

Reconoce que es bonita, incluso con esos enormes ojos azules inquietos y brillantes, sus mejillas tienen un sano color. Todo en ella parece pequeño y frágil, no va acorde con la de alguien que se enfrento a mortifagos en el ministerio o lucho en una guerra. La simplona Lunatica que tenia delante no encajaba en el papel de heroína. Pero sabia, estaba seguro de que incluso fue presa en los calabozos en la Mansion Malfoy.

Ahora es su turno de mirarla intentando leerla.

-Sabes que intentar leer la mente esta prohibido. -una cantarina voz lo sobresalto por un segundo.

No imaginaba que Luna fuera capaz de percibir lo que intentaba.

-Lo se. -Admitió sin pena.

-Aunque tampoco podrías Hermione me enseño a bloquear mi mente.

Hablo sin dejar de mirarlo y después guardo silencio como si no hubiera pronunciado palabra y fuera de lo mas común mantener ese tipo de conversaciones mientras tomas un relajante baño.

El silencio se extendió abrumador, al menos para Nott que no podía creer que Lovegood permaneciera tan tranquila en su presencia. No parecía asustada o sorprendida, era como si ella no estuviera completamente desnuda frente a un desconocido que se encuentra en iguales condiciones.

El cabello largo y rubio cubria la desnudes de sus pechos y la espuma en el agua dejaba a la imaginación el resto de su anatomía. Parecía fuera de contexto pues le miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia desde que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el colegio.

Su mirada era limpia, profunda e intensa. Y el castaño no sabía como lidiar con ella.

-No preguntas por que estoy aquí. -Pregunto sin poder guardar silencio por más tiempo.

Luna solo se encogió de hombros aun con la mirada anclada a la suya. Parecía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ni su presencia o su desnudez.

-No te da miedo lo que puedo llegar a hacerte. -Pregunto de manera seductora, tratando de ocultar su confusión.

-No podrías hacerme nada que no quiera.

-Eso crees. -Dejo acercándose.

-Estoy segura. -Contesto sin moverse ni un centímetro a pesar de la cercanía del chico y que tuvo que levantar el rostro para seguir mirándolo pues era mucho mas alto que ella.

-Eres extraña. -Admitió en voz alta Nott

-Lunática. -Añadió como si nada la rubia. -La mayoría me llama así. No es algo muy lindo pero así son las cosas.

Luna no parecía afectada a pesar de que sus declaraciones podían poner triste a cualquiera.

-¿Estas enfermo? -Pregunto levantando la mano para tocar su frente. -Tienes el rostro enrojecido.

El le tomo de la muñeca para retirar la mano de su frente.

-No, no lo estoy, solo estoy excitado.

-¿Excitado? -Cuestiono con inocencia.

-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar si seguimos asi.

-¿Así como?

-Solos, desnudos y tan cerca que te puedo hacer mía.

No era que la sequia sexual estuviera trastornando al Slytherin hasta el punto de forzar a Luna, solo pretendía probar una de sus teorías que por algún motivo tenían que ver con esa rubia en particular. Estaba convencido que no era casualidad que a la par de que todas las chicas lo trataran como la peste, la única que parecía interesada era precisamente ella.

-¿Hacerme tuya? -Pregunto mas para si misma, mirando con atención al castaño. -¿Y tu quieres que sea tuya? -parpadeo varias veces como si intentara comprender algo difícil. -No creo que una persona pueda pertenecer a otra, mucho menos cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio.

El silencio volvió a extenderse en el baño.

Dicen que cuando no hay nada que merezca la pena ser dicho, es mejor guardar silencio y Nott no era del tipo que malgasta las palabras, es un hombre de hechos.

Luna por fin cerro los ojos de manera inevitable mientras la besaban.

*o*O*o*

No entendía, simplemente, no entendía por que lo evitaba.

¡Esta bien! sabía que no eran amigos, pero hacia un tiempo habían roto las barreras que los mantenía como enemigos, incluso podía decir que se habían vuelto cercanos. Por esa misma razón volver a encontrarse con esa frialdad no era normal, mucho menos después de conocer su lado mas amable.

No importaba que intentara, sus estrategias se veían frustradas. Era como si adivinara el lugar exacto donde se encontraba esperándola y de una manera u otra lograba evitarlo.

La esperaba a una distancia prudente al terminar cada una de las clases que compartía, para aclara lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero siempre se quedaba esperando. Ya fuera que se entretenía con los profesores o salía acompañada de sus amigas, no podía encontrarla a solas para preguntarle que pasaba.

Algo pasaba, lo sabia. A estas alturas la conocía lo suficientemente bien para intuir que algo marchaba mal. Sus ojos eran un reflejo de sus sentimientos y aunque pudiera ser hábil e inteligente en muchos aspectos, no sabía mentir.

Sus sonrisas dejaron de ser genuinas, la luz que acompañaba su mirada por alguna razón se extinguió, parecía ausente, quizás triste. Por mas que se rebanaba los sesos pensando si había hecho algo mal para alejarla de nuevo, no lograba saber la respuesta.

De alguna manera se sentía herido. Era ridículo, incluso absurdo sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sus evasivas solo lo hacían consiente de algo que se había negado aceptar hasta entonces, ella le gustaba, quizás mucho mas que gustarle. En algún momento dejo de ser un juego del gato y el ratón para ser algo real, algo que realmente quería que ocurriera.

Ya no le importaba ganar, solo la quería a ella. Deseaba volver a sentirse realmente vivo, como cuando compartían un poco de tiempo juntos, incluso hablando de cosas sin importancia podía ser el mismo, sin tratar de mantener su siempre fría mascara.

Era refrescante su vivacidad, la agudeza de su pensamiento y la dulzura al hablar. Antes no conocía esa faceta de su personalidad, pero ya que lo había probado no podía conformarse con volver a privarse de su compañía.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar, no solo por ella, sino también por el mismo. Por eso encontrarse de nuevo en el punto de partida lo frustraba y lo hacia sentir perdido.

Era tanta su desesperación que hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado. Se encontraban almorzando antes de reanudad las clases, el comedor estaba abarrotado.

Hermione consideraba que en ese lugar estaba a salvo, que Malfoy jamás se atrevería a buscarla rodeados de tanta gente. Hasta el momento se había salido con la suya evadiéndolo, gracias al mapa del merodeador que tomo prestado de Harry.

Por eso cuando lo vio levantarse de su mesa y dirigirse con paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba, no supo que hacer o como reaccionar. Se limito a seguir tomando el desayuno como si no se hubiera percatado que todos en el gran comedor enmudecieron al presenciar tal evento.

Draco se paro tras de ella.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Pregunto tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

A Harry y Ron no les agrado el acercamiento. Mucho menos la confianza con la que le hablo a su amiga. Una luz se hizo en sus cabezas y se sintieron molestos al instante. Si bien sabían que Hermione era la Snich Dorada, por estúpido que pueda parecer, nunca se plantearon que realmente alguien fuera tan temerario para intentar seducir a su amiga.

-Hermione no quiere hablar contigo. -Advirtió el pelirrojo sobresaltado.

El simple hecho de imaginar que Malfoy y Hermione pudieran estar juntos por motivos nada nobles les revolvió el estomago e hizo que su instinto protector antes apagado se encendiera.

La castaña sonrió con ironía. -Como si les importara. -Pensó, pero prefirió callar para ver que salía de todo eso.

-No te estoy hablando a ti Weasley.

-Igual será la misma respuesta. -Esta vez era Harry quien intervenía apretando los puños bajo la mesa.

-Sera mejor que te retires Malfoy. -Ron parecía a punto de explotar.

-Me encantaría hablar contigo, Draco. -Respondió como si nada, ignorando la lividez que se hizo presente en el rostro de sus amigos.

Se levanto con calma de su asiento y camino rumbo a la salida del gran comedor, seguida por Malfoy.

-Granger, yo… -Comenzó a decir.

No lo dejo hablar, cubrió su boca con la mano para que guardara silencio y tiro de el para ocultarse detrás de una armadura. Dos segundos después vieron pasar en plena carrera a dos furiosos muchachos.

Aguardaron en ese lugar un par de minutos, esperando que Harry y Ron se alejaran lo suficiente. En ese reducido espacio podían sentir la calidez del otro, incluso su aroma.

Draco la miraba con atención desde su posición, la tenia tan cerca que podía contar las pecas que adornaban su nariz respingada, su aroma a canela resultaba embriagador, era una tentación demasiado grande tenerla tan cerca y no poder besar sus labios.

Por su parte, Hermione trataba de aplacar su nerviosismo, el latido de su corazón le retumbaba en sus oídos haciéndola sentir mareada de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Quería ser dura, mantenerse fría ante la presencia del rubio. Deseaba mandarlo a la mierda, que se tragara sus estúpidas disculpas y sus mentiras. Pero una cosa era lo que pensaba y una muy distinta lo que sentía.

Así de cerca, se sentía débil, incluso enferma. Le dolía el corazón por sentirse utilizada, pero los pedazos rotos aun latían y se agitaban en su pecho, deseosos de un amor que sabia que no era posible.

Quería ser dura, sí, pero también deseaba abandonarse y consumirse en el calor que sentía.

Evitaba mirarle. No deseaba ver el tormentoso gris de sus ojos, pues sabia que estaría perdida. Pero era inevitable.

Mordiendo su labio inferior alzo el rostro, extraviando toda su fuerza de voluntad se perdio por completo en el lugar donde el pensamiento se nubla y los sentidos enloquecen.

Asi juntos, detrás de una armadura se abandonaron en un beso deseoso, dejando un lado los reclamos mudos que mas tarde regresarían cuando fueran capaces de volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

*o*O*o*

Era una droga, SU droga y no estaba dispuesta a prescindir de ella.

No eran necesarias las palabras, al menos no en su situación. No después de haber vivido el mejor momento de sus vidas, ahora el problema era recuperar ese instante y hacer de él algo permanente o al menos intentarlo.

Tenia claro que no era políticamente correcto, que no era bien visto algo como aquello. Pero para ser sincera le daba exactamente lo mismo. A sus casi 18 años paso por demasiadas cosas, incluso sobrevivió una guerra siendo mestiza, como para preocuparse por lo que los demás opinen en caso de que se enteraran de su bizarra situación.

Se sabía parte de la minoría en un mundo de prejuicios, doble moral y medias tintas. Nunca antes le había importado y por tanto a estas alturas de su vida no iba a comenzar a preocuparse.

Viviría su vida como mejor le pareciera y eso incluía luchar por lo que quiere. Aunque esto fuera solo algo efímero, deseaba disfrutarlo mientras durara.

No le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Hermione, era algo platónico. Bastaba compararlo con lo que sintió aquel día por Ginny Weasley para saber que no había un punto de comparación remotamente cercano.

Se enamoro perdidamente y no había marcha atrás.

Por esa razón hablo con Granger con toda franqueza, expuso sus sentimientos de la misma manera que lo haría con su mejor amiga y no se había equivocado en sus juicios respecto a la castaña, era una gran mujer y una excelente amiga que estaba dispuesta hacer a un lado las diferencias, sin con ello, lograba la felicidad de las personas que le importaban.

No necesitaba del permiso de nadie, pero saber que contaba con el apoyo de Hermione era en muchos sentidos liberador y le causo una genuina felicidad. Con la conciencia tranquila de ser sincera consigo misma y con la chica que sin saberlo le dio la oportunidad de vivir una gran aventura puso un nuevo plan en marcha, uno que no tenia que nada que ver con venganzas.

-Necesitamos hablar. -Así abordo a una pelirroja que se estremeció al reconocer su voz, su vientre se contrajo ante un recuerdo.

-Tardaste mucho. -Apremio con las mejillas encendidas y un brillo en los ojos que reflejaba su deseo.

Clare sonrió estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Más vale tarde que nunca. -Prometió.

*o*O*o*

La buscaron por todas partes; en la biblioteca, la sala común de Gryffindor, en las aulas donde tomaba sus clases, en la sala de menesteres, en cada corredor y pasillo, incluso se plantaron por horas frente a la puerta de premios anuales hasta que Thedore Nott les permitió pasar para que se cercioraran de que no estaba ahí, y lo dejaran por fin en paz.

-¿Contentos? -Pregunto recargado en una de las pareces de la sala común de premios anuales, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona danzando en sus labios.

-¡Demonio! -Exclamo furioso el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu crees que Hermione sea capaz de…? -Comenzó a preguntar Harry.

-¡Cállate! Ni siquiera lo digas. -Grito tapándose los oídos como si las palabras le lastimaran.

-¿Por qué no? No veo la razón por la que no pueda ser posible que Draco y Granger se enreden en un tórrido romance, si ambos quieren ¿Cuál es el problema?

Nott hecho sal a la herida en el orgullo de ese par.

-Que habría de diferencia si se acuestan. Son adultos, no tienen compromisos y pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana.

-No puede ser.

-No seas ingenuo Weasley. A como yo lo veo Draco va por todo. ¿Acaso les preocupa que les gane?

-No tienes idea de lo que dices ¿Verdad? -Potter hablo con dureza poniendo frente a el. -Hermione no es cualquiera.

-Ya veo. -Exclamo el castaño. -Tú la quieres.

No era ninguna pregunta. Fue visible para Nott que el gran Harry Potter estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Esa declaración en voz alta logro que Ron mirara a su amigo desconcertado y que este palideciera.

Era verdad, estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia muchos años, pero nunca se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos por miedo, además de que siempre pensó que Ron y Hermione se querían y terminarían juntos, y aunque le dolía la idea, no deseaba perder a las personas mas importantes en su vida.

-¿Es cierto? -Le cuestiono el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

-Debiste haberme dicho. -Dijo dolido.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? "¡Eh Ron! Estoy enamorado de tu novia y me jode que nunca podre intentar nada con ella por que los dos me importan demasiado.

Si no hubiera tanta amargura en la voz de Harry, quizás Theodore Nott se burlaría por la ironía que representaba ser testigo de aquella declaración a destiempo. Pero se sentía incapaz de burlarse de un hombre que sacrifico muchas cosas por sus amigos, el no se creía capaz de tener ese tipo de sentimientos tan estúpidamente nobles.

Ese día no encontraron a Hermione por ningún lado. La castaña se atrinchero en el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, lloro hasta que se quedo sin lagrimas teniendo como único testigo el fantasma de Myltre la llorona.


	9. Tentadora Oferta

Ginny Weasley poseía un espíritu indomable y salvaje. Ya nada quedaba de la tímida niña pelirroja enamorada de la leyenda de Harry Potter. Ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Quizás un poco mas consiente de la fragilidad de la vida que muchas otras y era justo por esa razón que vivía de tal manera que buscaba jamás arrepentirse.

Amo con todo su corazón a Harry o al menos por varios años así lo creyó hasta que descubrió que para que ese sentimiento sobreviva hay que aprender a alimentarlo. El fuego por muy intenso que sea, se extingue, tal vez tan lentamente que a penas nos damos cuenta, pero un buen día lo que una vez fue una hoguera, termina siendo un montón de cenizas.

Justo eso le pasó a la más pequeña de los Weasley, amo tanto que se consumió lentamente esperando ser correspondía. Buscando una mirada que alimentara el calor de su corazón o quizás unas cuantas palabras que pudieran reforzar sus esperanzas y esas ansias que comenzaron a consumirla en la soledad.

No culpa a nadie por esos años de vigilia, por esa espera que se torno insoportable de momentos. No se aferra al pasado, como tampoco espera mas del futuro que vivir el día a día.

Sí, amo con puede amar una niña que se enamora del sol inalcanzable, que espera crecer lo suficiente para alcanzarlo sin saber que a pesar del tibio calor que siempre le brinda jamás será suyo y no ardería juntos por la eternidad.

Cuando la espera fue mas dura y su voluntad comenzó a quebrarse, su mejor amiga tan inteligente como era y sabiendo cuanto sufría, le aconsejo buscar otros horizontes.

Asi beso por primera vez unos labios que no eran de fantasía y sintió un calor real recorriéndole el cuerpo de la misma manera que debe sentirse la electricidad. Aun así reservo su virginidad para el dueño de su corazón, que al final pareció notar a aquella chiquilla pecosa que siempre le quiso en silencio.

Se entrego a el sin reservas a pocos meses de concluir la guerra, aun con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices no visibles y el dolor que dejo la perdida de su hermano Fred. Fue suyo por ese momento y sintió la tibieza de lo que creyó debía ser un calor incendiario y ardiente, sus besos lánguidos, las caricias mustian no se acercaban a los anhelos en sus sueño.

Entonces lo supo con toda claridad, no la amaba y nunca lograría amarla como ella necesitaba. Podía ser que si se lo pedía se quedaría a su lado, pero no era suficiente.

No deseaba levantarse una mañana para darse cuenta que tiro su vida por la ventana aferrándose a un cariño tibio y sin sentido. Sabia que Harry la quería, que siempre seria de esa manera, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar o a conformarse. Deseaba que la amaran como todo el corazón y todo el cuerpo, quería ser dueña no solo de un sueño inalcanzable o de la ilusión efímera de un amor tierno.

Deseaba el dulce de una relación, pero también la intensidad que quema, incinera y consume, una llama que danza en la piel, antes de estrujarte el corazón para llenarte de lava ardiente en lugar de sangre.

Quiere ser dueña de un corazón, para entregar el suyo, y no quedar vacía en el proceso. Prefiere mil veces un instante de verdadera felicidad que una eternidad de una vida a medias.

En el dolor de la guerra y ante la perdida de uno de sus hermanos preferidos, se prometió no volver a cometer los mismos amores, no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo valioso esperando por algo que es posible que jamás llegue. Desde entonces lucha por lo que quiere, toma cuanto le dan y ofrece todo de ella sin medida.

Desde entonces a besado muchas bocas, zambulléndose en el deseo, dejándose querer por caricias que despierta en ella la emoción y ese sentimiento verdadero de entrega, no importa si es solo un instante lo que dure y que culminara en un orgasmo, porque ese recuerdo será suyo y estará en los recuerdos de su corazón y su piel.

Ginny vive con el corazón abierto para recibir a quien quiera amarla por un instante o toda la eternidad, ya no espera sentada, va y busca en cada rincón lo que cree que le hace falta.

Aquella noche con Zabini encontró el verdadero fuego que consume el cuerpo y con Clare descubrió la chispa que aviva los latidos de su corazón. Quizás nadie pueda entenderla, tal vez es una locura, pero nunca como en ese momento se sintió completa y plena.

Cuando Clare fue buscarla encontró en sus ojos los mismos sentimientos que la embargaba, entonces lo supo con la mas absoluta certeza, ya era parte de algo mas grande, de lo que no podía, ni quería escapar. Ahora solo faltaba convencer a Blaise de que eran mejor los tres juntos que por separado.

 ***o*O*o***

Pudo tomarla y lo sabe. Pudo ser suya, así, teniéndola entre sus brazos, bebiendo de sus labios con los vapores del baño nublando sus sentidos, pero calentándoles aun más la piel.

Era tan suave como la imagino aun sin tocarla, aunque quizás fue mucho mejor la sensación de sentirla bajo el tacto de sus manos, con la piel húmeda y el cabello dorado obscurecido un poco por el agua.

Frágil y suave, cálida y esbelta, se ajusto a su pecho como una segunda piel, amoldo sus labios a los suyos suspirando, en una exhalación que le removió algo en el fondo de su frio corazón.

Pudo ser suya y los sabe. Aunque ella a dicho la verdad mas grande "Una persona no puede pertenecer a otra, mucho menos cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio" pero el quería tenerla, ignorar sus palabras.

No era correcto entonces decir que podía ser suya, sin embargo, quería tomar su cuerpo para perderse entre sus piernas, quería inundar su centro, entrar en ella para iniciar el vaivén de sus caderas para llevarla consigo a la gloria.

La vio cerrar los ojos mientras la besaba, mientras se deleitaba en probar el sabor afrutado de su boca. Sus manos viajaron lentamente reconociendo los nuevos territorios, apartando el cabello húmedo para tener acceso en su viaje también a los senos de pezones rozados.

Era arcilla que se deja moldear por sus manos. Abandonada sigue con los ojos cerrados, esta vez con las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados por los besos recientes.

Tuvo que reconocer que era adorable en su inocencia e ingenuidad. No era difícil deducir que era virgen, mucho menos suponer lo fácil que puede tomar su flor sin problema alguno.

Pudo tomarla y lo sabe. A decir verdad lo deseaba. Quería tener esa parte inocente de ella, quizás de manera egoísta deseaba dejar una huella imborrable en su cuerpo.

La sentó en el borde, abriéndole las piernas para acercarse mas. Teniéndola asi sus pechos estaban a la altura de su rostro, saboreo su piel cremosa, jugueteando con sus pezones, endulzándose el oído con sus gemidos y esos suspiros lánguidos y mortíferos.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, abandonada. Con cada beso en sus pechos sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón. Un nuevo suspiro ahogado, la danza de su lengua sobre una piel sensibilizada ya enrojecida.

Bajo lentamente el correr de su boca, en besos candentes sobre la piel todavía húmeda. Beso su vientre, mordió la piel de sus caderas, antes de besar su pubis e ir mas allá. Gimió fuerte ante la invasión de su lengua, arqueando su espalda y echando hacia atrás su cabeza. Tuvo que sostenerla las piernas que ya le temblaban, sabia que en su centro se formaba ya el nacimiento de su orgasmo.

No se equivoco, pronto sobrevivo una explosión en su vientre. -¡Aaah! -grito dejándose llevar por el calor que se formo en su intimidas y se rego como pólvora por todo su cuerpo.

La sintió débil y temblorosa, la atrajo hacia el metiéndola de nuevo en el agua.

Pudo tomarla y lo sabe. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, incluso su erección comenzaba a molestarle. Planeaba ya hundirse en ella lentamente cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

Quizo tomarla, mas no pudo. Confundido por el azul de sus inmensos ojos limpios y una sonrisa boba que le impidió tomar algo que sabia que no merecía.

-¡Por favor vete! -Le susurro al oído suplicante, estrechándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera ofendido por el desplante, mas por la lógica que siempre acompañaba a Luna Lovegood -o la falta de ella- Sabia que tenia sus razones para pedirle que se fuera.

No hizo preguntas, se estiro cuanto pudo para colocar un casto beso sobre sus labios. Aun temblando se salió del agua y con movimientos torpes se vistió para poder marcharse.

Pudo tomarla, pero que derecho tenia el de poseer la virginal belleza de alguien tan inocente.

En su haber estuvo con muchas mujeres, para algunas de las cuales había sido el primero. Pero había algo diferente en Luna, que no entendía, ni sabia explicar. Era quizás que olvido los rostros de aquellas que no fueron nada en su vida y temía que a ella en sus peculiaridades no la podría olvidar.

Pudo tomarla y lo sabe. Mas tiene que conformarse con apretar su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba a bajo, mientras imagina que es ella, que es su boca húmeda lo que aprisiona su falo y solo eso basta para dejarse ir.

Con una frustración que no comprende totalmente se acerca al borde donde sabe exactamente que hacer para tomar el libro de la lista negra. Trata de apartar a Luna de su mente, mas no puede, Nott aun siente el sabor de su centro y eso lo trastorna.

Bufando con molestia sale, llevando consigo el libro para comenzar las averiguaciones. Esperando que eso logre entretenerlo lo suficiente para borrar a la Lunatica de su mente.

 ***o*O*O***

Estaba fuera de si, maldiciendo en voz alta. Por primera vez arrepentido de aceptar formar parte de la lista negra.

-¡Maldición! -Grito con rabia lanzando un tintero contra la puerta de su habitación.

Ron le había concedido un poco despacio después de sus reclamos por no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía por Hermione.

Su amigo no comprendía que se había callado precisamente por que los quería demasiado, por que no estaba dispuesto a perderlos si las cosas no funcionaba. No quería decidir entre estar con Hermione y tener la amistad de Ron.

No sabia que intento por todos los medios olvidarla. Que incluso se aferro al cariño que le brindo Ginny para intentar sacarla de su corazón, pero incluso ella no pudo borrarla de su corazón o sus pensamientos.

La amaba, con un demonio que la amaba. Quizás desde el primer momento que la vio entrar al anden donde estaba con Ron aquel primer día, cuando buscaba el sapo de Neville. Aunque no fue capaz de reconocer el sentimiento hasta mucho después.

Al principio era un afecto muy cercano a la amistad, pero con el correr del tiempo ese sentimiento se fue fortaleciendo cada vez mas, hasta que no le dejo ninguna duda sobre lo que sentía realmente. Pero para aquel entonces ya era tarde, pues veía en los ojos de Ron el mismo afecto desmedido, las mismas ganas de estar con ella para jamás dejarla.

Se trago su amor, aventurándose a caminar de su mano en esos años oscuros mientras luchaban contra el innombrable y lejos de olvidarla, se afianzaban mas los sentimientos, cada vez costaba mas mantenerse controlado y poder ocultar lo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

La ha querido desde siempre y solo por que Ron la amaba de la misma manera se hizo a un lado.

Entro en los juegos de La lista negra en un vano esfuerzo por olvidarla.

Sabia que Hermione termino la relación por que descubrió que era mas fuerte el sentimiento de amistad que cualquier otro, pero a pesar de eso Ron aun la quería, aun guardaba la ilusión de regresar con ella.

Fueron unos estúpido al entrar a la Lista negra. Ahora no sabia que hacer para alejar a Malfoy de Hermione. Los celos lo carcomían y lo estaban destrozando muy lentamente.

 ***o*O*o***

Lloro con rabia, con vergüenza. No entendía como se había dejado llevar de aquella manera. Bueno, si lo sabía. Se enamoro como una estúpida.

Esa era la razón por la que se sentía herida y traicionada, la misma razón por la que deseaba vengarse.

Sí, en realidad Hermione Granger era tan humana como cualquiera, lloraba, sufria y amaba, sin importar si era o no una heroína del mundo mágico.

Se enamoro del infeliz de Malfoy, fue tan estúpida como para dejarse envolver por sus disculpas, incluso hasta el punto de intentar entender su complejidad. Engancha primero por su curiosidad y después por lo que iba descubriendo comenzó a perderse en la tormenta de sus ojos.

Malfoy no era dulce, pero era sustancial en sus acciones, no era como Ron o Harry, el era intempestivo, pasional incluso cuando era un odioso impresentable que se movía por el mundo como una implacable seguridad que podía cortarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Era ridículo enamorarse de ese lado que se empeñaba en mantener oculto y que ahora conocía a fuerza de observarlo a detalle.

Logro leerlo entre líneas, disfrutando de los matices de su personalidad, tanteando todas esas debilidades que no sabia que tenia. Se enamoro de su lado mas humano, ese que ocultaba a la vista de otros.

Creyó ver entre todo lo que fue, la persona que realmente se esforzaba en ser, para cambiar.

Lo vio reinventarse y en silencio aplaudió sus esfuerzos. Sintiendo un extraño orgullo por descubrir ese lado que nadie mas conocía.

Pero todo era una mentira, debía serlo. Si tan fácil regresaba sobre sus pasos para ser el mismo cabrón que siempre había sido.

En ese juego de conquistadores, no se había acostado con ninguna como pudo comprobar en el listado de puntos, no por falta de oportunidades estaba segura. La había hecho aspirando a una sola, para matar quizás dos pájaros de un tiro. Quería ganar el primer puesto a base de acostarse con ella, así podría restregarle después en la cara que logro burlarse de la bruja mas inteligente de su generación.

Lo peor de todo era pensar que si se hubiera entregado enamorada, sin exigirle más nada porque amaba a ese fantasma que no existía.

Se besaron largamente tras aquella armadura, hasta que fue consiente que no era correcto concederle mas oportunidades de humillarla y hacerla sentir un mero objeto que pretende usar, para después desecharla.

A esas alturas sus pulmones no tenían aire y sus piernas le temblaban como si fuera de gelatina. Más se aferro a su furia, al dolor de su orgullo, para separarse bruscamente y estamparle su puño derecho en la mejilla.

Después solo corrió buscando un refugio donde poder dejar corres las lagrimas libremente.

Mylther la observo en silencio, por un momento dejando su egoísmo atrás, incapaz de burlarse de un dolor tan grande que hace mucho, muchos años atrás también sintió. Ahora no tenia un corazón que pudieran romper, pero alguna vez lo tuvo.

Hermione estaba sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en una de las frías paredes de piedra. Sabia que nadie iría a aquel lugar hasta la siguiente junta de las flores purpura. Por eso dejo salir su dolor y sus lágrimas hasta que sus ojos ya secos no tuvieron mas agua por verter.

Cuando se calmo lo suficiente pudo darse cuenta que la fantasma estaba sentada a su lado con su mirada triste a pesar de estar velada por la muerte.

-Duele mucho, ¿verdad? - No había burla en sus palabras.

-Mucho. -Admitió secándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano. -Pero ya pasara. -Mintió y Myther lo sabía tan bien como ella.

*o*O*o*

Draco Malfoy tenía una bolsa con hielo contra su mejilla izquierda. Estaba de muy mal humor y si se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación de Blaise era por que Theo les había llamado de manera urgente y el moreno a penas se estaba reponiendo del ultimo imprevisto.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto a penas lo vio llegar.

Nott llevaba en la mano el libro de la lista negra y lo levanto para mostrarlo.

-Alguien a duplicado el libro y nos han estado espiando.

-¿¡Que!? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Malfoy y Zabini.

-Como lo oyen.

-¿Pero quien?

-No lo se. Curiosamente no violaron los hechizos de seguridad, quien lo hizo sabia exactamente donde encontrar el libro y como acceder a el.

-Eso no es posible. -Dijo el rubio dejando caer la bolsa de hielo, ahora entendía la actitud de Granger.

-Lo mismo pensé Draco, pero lo que ha estado pasando no es casualidad. Los rumores, el hecho que ninguna chica se quiera acercar a nosotros, el accidente de Terry o el de Blaise. Además, el libro no miente existen entradas registradas.

-¿Quien?

-Como te dije no lo se. No aparece un nombre, solo una flor purpura.

-Entonces lo que me paso fue premeditado.

-Asi es y no se necesita ser muy listo para saber que quien sea la chica con la que estuviste aquella noche debe de estar involucrada.

-Sabes que por regla no puedo decir su nombre.

-Lo se Blaise, pero eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas interrogarla para sacarle información, eso no viola el reglamente y es una manera de averiguar lo que esta pasando.

El moreno se levanto de manera abrupta, olvidando incluso los últimos vestigios de picazón que le aquejaban. Decir que estaba furioso era poco. Antes de salir Nott lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

-Has las cosas con cuidado Blaise, no nos conviene un escándalo que saque a la luz publica la lista negra, poner a quien sea que este detrás de esto en evidencia nos puede poner a nosotros también.

-Lo tengo claro Theo. -Le dijo soltándose para salir a buscar a su presa, sin saber que no era una, sino dos.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? -Pregunto el castaño centrando su atención en la mejilla amoratada de su amigo.

-Me golpeo una Bludgers. -Mintió.

-Imagino que nunca pensaste que la Snich dorada fuera tan difícil de cazar. -Hablo en doble sentido.

-Nunc a fue fácil atraparla.

-Me imagino que ahora menos que nunca. Supongo que te interesara saber que tienes competencia.

-¿De que hablas?

-Me entere que Potter esta enamorado de Granger. De hecho esta hecho un basilisco y te esta buscando para exigirte que te alejes de ella.

De inmediato los celos se removieron en el interior de Malfoy.

-Pues si me esta buscando, le ayudare a encontrarme. -Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Nott sabia muy bien como reaccionaria su amigo al enterarse de las intensiones de Potter, después de todo había notado que el interés de Draco por Granger era genuino. Por esa razón convoco primero a sus amigos para evitar enfrentamientos cuando todos se reunieran. Además por el momento les convenía guardar el secreto, por lo menos para descubrir quien era la flor purpura.

Aunque ya tenía una clara candidata, debía comprobar sus teorías. Eso le daba el pretexto perfecto para buscar de nuevo a cierta rubia, a pesar de que sabia que no era correcto no había logrado quitársela de la cabeza. Pensaba que quizás si se atrevía a tener sexo con ella se le quitaría la obsesión que había desarrollado.

. . .

No fue difícil que Zabini encontrara a Clare, no le dijo nada, solo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta el aula que habían utilizado antes en su encuentro. Lo que no noto el moreno es sus prisa era que los seguían de cerca.

Cuando Dunes vio a Blaise llegar como un huracán tuvo claro que de alguna manera fueron descubiertas, aun así fingió demencia y se dejo llevar sin resistirse.

-Quieres saber que paso. -Afirmo la rubia.

Zabini tenía la mandibula tensa del coraje contenido. Solo se limito a asistir con un movimiento de cabeza para no abrir la boca y soltar todo tipo de maldiciones.

-Debes de estar furioso. -Agrego acercándose con sigilo. -Se que quieres detalles, pero no puedo dártelos, lo prometí.

El moreno iba a protestar, pero Clare le cubrió los labios con uno de sus dedos.

-No puedo decirte lo que quieres, pero puedo mostrarte que paso esa noche si me lo permites.

A regañadientes Zabini acepto y Clare fue abrir la puerta, Ginny entro con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Qué…? -Intento preguntar de nuevo el moreno, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Ese día no podías ver, pero Ginny fue la primera en tenerte.

-¿La primera? -Pregunto con cierta incredulidad.

-Después fuimos ambas, pero eso te lo explicaremos con hechos poco a poco.

Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo su enojo se había esfumado y ahora estaba dispuesto a dejarse querer para que le compensaran por el infierno que le habían hecho pasar.

Ginny estaba desnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre el y lentamente se empalo para disfrutarlo cabalgando sobre el, mientras Clare comenzaba a tocarse en la orilla del sillón que se encargaron de transmutar, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

El moreno estaba por quemarse con el fuego de esas dos chicas que intentarían hacerle una tentadora oferta.


	10. Perdido

Theodore se pasó buena parte de la tarde buscando a Lovegood, la encontró cuando ya empezaba a anochecer en los límites del bosque prohibido. No estaba sola, un gran ejemplar de Thestral le hacia compañía.

No se acerco de inmediato, mantuvo su distancia para ver como aquel caballo alado se dejaba acariciar con docilidad por la rubia, incluso inclinando su cabeza para invitarla a montarlo.

-Prefiero caminar. -Dijo acariciando detrás de sus orejas, dándole un par de suaves palmadas en el lomo le hizo caminar a su lado como si se tratara de un dócil cachorro bien entrenado y no un semental alado de apariencia intimidante.

Nott no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y los siguió de cerca.

Luna caminaba descalza, llevaba sus zapatillas deportivos atados por los cordones sobre el hombro derecho. Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura. Su rostro siempre sereno, tenia dibujado una sonrisa encantadora y su cabello largo hasta las caderas se agitaba un poco por el suave vientecillo nocturno.

Caminaron un buen trecho entre las gruesas raíces de los arboles, adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque prohibido. La rubia parecía conocer perfectamente el camino, pues sus pasos eran seguros y su acompañante se mantenía tranquilo, ajustando su trotar a los pasos de la chica.

Se detuvieron cerca de un claro. El Thestral bufo un par de veces como si se encontrara repentinamente incordiado por la situación.

Theo comprendió al instante el comportamiento de ese imponente ser obscuro. En el claro les aguardaba un unicornio que empezó a golpear sus patas contra el suelo con fuerza como si intentara alejar a los visitantes.

-¡Calma! -Pidió la rubia con su voz cantarina y al instante ambos animales se tranquilizaron un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que dejaran su comportamiento agresivo.

Luna camino un par de paso hacia el unicornio, se movía lentamente para no asustarlo, con la vista inclinada con respeto y la mano estirada como si intentara tocarle. Mientras eso ocurría el Thestral se quedo quieto, sin moverse nada, como esperando cualquier reacción.

Si alguna duda le quedaba a Nott sobre la virginidad de Luna, en ese momento se aclaro. El unicornio le permitió tocarle, el ejemplar era una hembra que después de oler la mano que le ofrecía, inclino su enorme cabeza para que la acariciara. Era bien sabido que ese tipo de animales mágicos solo se dejaban tocar por doncellas. Y a pesar de su encuentro en el baño de prefectos, no había culminado nada de lo que pudiera hacer que ese hermoso animal no le dejara tocarle.

El thestral relincho enfadado como si ese acercamiento entre Luna y el unicornio le molestara. Luna giro un poco para sonreírle y esto logro calmarlo un poco.

-Ven. -Invito estirando su mano libre -No pasa nada.

El caballo alado relincho de nuevo moviéndose de un lado a otro antes de atreverse a acercarse lentamente.

-Todo este bien. -Dijo en voz alta. Cuando el Thestral ya estaba a su lado y era el unicornio el que intentaba alejarse.

Con paciencia la rubia siguió prodigándoles caricias a ambos hasta que logro calmarlos por completo.

Theo observo maravillado lo que ocurría. Nunca había sabido que algo así pudiera ocurrir. La naturaleza de ambos animales era completamente opuesta. Pero se encontraba ahí, observando con sus propios ojos que los animales no solo podían convivir en paz, sino que comenzaron a olerse antes de ponerse a jugar como si fueran de una misma especie.

Escucho la risa de Luna explotar al verlos juguetear. El contraste era indescriptible. Por un lado a la apariencia tétrica y temible del thestral, su piel oscura como la noche, la temible mirada de sus ojos rojos contra la blancura impoluta del unicornio, su pelaje brillante y el aura mágica que lo rodea.

Luna los observo por un buen rato hasta que decidió regresar sola para concederles un tiempo mas de juegos. Cuando ya se adentraba de nuevo en la obscuridad del bosque Nott la acorralo contra un árbol y sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar la beso de manera sensual.

Atrapada en los brazo de Nott, Luna se siente desfallecer. Despiertan en ella todos esos sentidos antes aletargados. El calor sube, su deseo se inflama, es tan exquisito y sublime, que se deja embriagar por sus letales besos, que le roban todo pensamiento coherente, incluso la voluntad.

Ella no sabe nada del amor, ni el deseo. Solo siente como algo se va formando en su interior y amenaza con explotar, como aquel día en las duchas.

Tiembla y el aire le falta, pero no puedo, ni quiere apartarse de esos labios demandantes y esa lengua que quema su boca y su piel. Un instante de tregua le permite respirar, solo para contener el aliento al sentir la invasión en sus senos, de un tirón le ha roto el sujetador para tener libre acceso.

Gime, escucha su propia voz lejana y desconocida, tiene la vista nublada como el pensamiento, en esos momentos solo puede sentir y crecer en ese sentimientos que lo abarca todo, que lo toma todo.

Siente su humedad y el calor se vuelve insoportable. Quiere mas, aunque no tenga claro que quiere exactamente.

El aleteo de mariposas en su estomago se ha vuelto una marabunta de insectos que le recorre la piel encendiéndola, causando un ardor implacable y letal.

No siente la dura corteza del árbol lastimándole la espalda, solo es capaz de sentir las manos de Nott sobre su cuerpo, tocándola, despertando en su interior una bestia que clama por mas.

Sus pies ya no tocan el suelo, se sostiene enredando sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Theo. Un hambre y una sed desconocida la hacen sentir débil y agónica. Es destructivo a la vez que maravilloso el no encontrar palabras que puedan dar nombre a lo que siente.

Luna no sabe de amores o paciones. Va a ciegas por caminos inexplorados, no comprende nada, solo siente y quiere seguir prolongando el momento. Se deja guiar por esas manos expertas que van despertando en ella todo tipo de sensaciones nuevas,

Su boca, la piel, el cuerpo entero, ya no le perteneces.

No es consiente de que han abandonado el bosque negro. Sigue demasiado enfebrecida para entender nada. Se aferra a esa mano masculina que tira con urgencia de ella, conduciéndola por pasillos desconocidos por las entrañas del colegio.

El camino se vuelve largo entre besos, entre caricias ardientes. Llegan a una puerta de madera que se abre a penas Nott murmura unas palabras que no alcanza a escuchar.

Luna termina en la habitación del premio anual.

Nott no puede dejar de verla, su cabello rubio esta despeinado, sus delgados labios ahora hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Es dulce y no deja de mirarle con esos hermosos ojos azules, que están llenos de enigmas y locuras. Tiene las pupilas dilatas por el deseo y parecen mas acuoso, de un color mas claro. Las ansias lo invaden quiere tenerla ya, mas se reprende a si mismo, repitiéndose que debe ir lento.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, con Luna de pie frente a el. Retira por completo la blusa que a dejado a medio abrir y a la que le arranco un par de botones, la desliza lentamente sobre sus hombros y al sentirla estremecer sonríe.

-¿Te gusta que te toque? -Pregunta pasando los dedos por sus pechos desnudos. El sujetador roto quedo tirado en algún lugar del bosque prohibido.

Como toda respuesta gime, cerrando los ojos. Arrobada por un calor distinto que resulta embriagador y dulce, que provoca que su corazón lata con fuerza.

-Me gusta tu voz. -Contesta suave con la voz quebrada. Abre sus parpados para fijar su mirada en un par de ojos también azules, aunque de un tono distinto.

Los ojos de Nott, son la tormenta. Los de Luna un cielo despejado.

La culpa regresa como un huracán causando estragos. La desea, sí, pero no se siente capaz de culminar sus planes, cuando siente que no puede ofrecerle nada a cambio de su virtud.

Theodore Nott, no es noble. Mas siempre es directo, tajante y frio. A estado con muchas mujeres sin prometer mas que un momento, sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser siente que Luna merece mas que un instante.

Esta a punto de pedirle de nuevo que se vaya. Las dudas lo asalta y Luna como siempre sabe leer entre líneas. Toma su mano y la guía sobre su pecho incitándolo a que continúe con sus caricias.

-Me gusta que me toque. -Le dice con su pequeña mano sobre la de el. -No tengas miedo, no puedes tomar nada que no quiera entregarte. -Susurra y es ella quien se inclina para besarle.

Nott se sabe perdido.

 ***o*O*o***

La dinámica es sencilla en sus particularidades. Y podrán tacharlas de promiscuas o irreverentes pero nunca de hipócritas o infelices. Ya no se trata de ver en blanco y negro, sino a saber andar entre tonalidades grises, incluso en toda esa gama de colores que pinta el hoy y no el mañana.

Clare no buscaba el amor y a pesar de todo lo a encontrado entre las pecas de un rostro, en la irreverencia de un carácter explosivo y en la pasión indomable de una marea roja. Lo encontró también en las formas y presentaciones menos esperadas en una piel de ébano y en el inquiétate redescubrimiento de su propia sexualidad.

Ama lo que tienen, lo que los une y complementa. Disfruta al tenerles y entregarse, ama que nada los ate y al mismo tiempo no desear apartarse de su lado.

Convencer a Blaise no fue difícil, incluso fue demasiado sencillo. No era solo el hecho de tener dos hermosas mujeres, sino que fueran precisamente ellas quienes le enseñaran un par de cosas nuevas a alguien que pensaba que no habría trucos nuevos por aprender.

Eran felices a su manera, bajo su reglas, sin mas promesas que un presente y la felicidad que esto provee. Quizás no tendrían un futuro juntos o tal vez si, pero de eso se preocuparían después, pues sabían que la felicidad no es un lugar, sino un camino por eso tenían que valorar y disfrutar lo que la vida les había traído.


	11. Consecuencias

Es curiosa la manera en la que nos volvemos incapaces de ver con objetividad nuestros propios problemas, cuando podemos desmenuzar con una precisión casi quirúrgica los ajenos, incluso hasta el punto de tomar el papel de consejeros, viendo desde el inicio la solución de algo que parece ser demasiado obvio para ser apreciado por quien los padece en ese momento.

Hermione Granger tenia una mente brillante, era meticulosa, ecuánime, sus pensamientos eran claro, sin embargo, estaba tan afectada emocionalmente por los eventos recientes que no era capaz de procesar las cosas con la frialdad necesaria. Fue necesario que Luna le diera un baño de realidad, que pareció una cubetada de agua fría para su ego, para darse cuenta que estaba jodidamente equivocada.

. . .

Cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación por la madrugada. Se levanto como impulsada por un resorte, tomo su varita del velador a un lado de la cama, para ponerse completamente en guardia.

Eran pocas las opciones posibles, tomando en cuanta que compartía el honor de ser premio anual con Theodore Nott y que solo ellos dos tenían acceso al salón y las habitaciones de ese recinto, de inmediato pensó que se trataba de el. Aunque no tuviera claro los motivos por los que perturbaba su tranquilidad en un horario tan impropio, no debía ser nada bueno.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta manteniendo bien sujeta su varita por si la necesita.

Cual seria su sorpresa que no se trataba de su compañero de "piso" sino de la siempre estrambótica de Luna. Bajo de inmediato la varita y la miro como si fuera una alucinación.

Su amiga llevaba como única vestimenta una camisa blanca varias tallas más grande que le cubría una cuarta mas arriba de la rodilla y a la cual le había doblado las mangas para que pudieran verse sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto desorientada. Aunque si que tenia una idea general de las razones por las que se encontraba ahí.

Desde la puerta Luna le sonrió.

-¿Sera que puedo pasar?

La castaña no había notado que obstruía la entrada. -Sí, claro. Adelante. -Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Tu habitación es muy bonita. Es idéntica a la de Theo, pero la de el es en color verde y plata. Aunque no debería de sorprenderme después de todo es Slytherin y tu Gryffindor.

Hermione aun seguía alelada por la presencia de Luna en sus aposentos. Con las fachas que llevaba y lo que decía sobre la habitación de Nott, no costaba mucho adivinar lo que había pasado, aunque aun no entendía claramente porque su amiga sabiendo lo que sabia sobre la lista negra se atrevió a acostarse con uno de sus miembros para terminar sumándose a su lista de puntos.

Estaba a medio camino de estar furiosa y completamente decepcionada, cuando la pequeña rubia hecho por tierra todas sus conjeturas e incluso fue capaz de dejarla por un momento sin la capacidad de hablar.

-¿Por qué crees que Theo no quiera hacerme el amor? Se que le gusto, aunque suene ilógico se que le agrado. Sera que los tosopos lo están confundiendo y por eso no termina de animarse aun cuando le he dicho que deseo estar con el.

Para aquel momento la castaña ya estaba preparando un largo discurso sobre "el porque no debes de fraternizar con el enemigo" cuando sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva y tuvo que correr a su mesa de noche a tomar un sorbo de agua.

Parecía que la rubia ni siquiera noto que se estaba ahogando. Estaba parada justo en frente de la ventana y la luz del astro nocturno hizo evidente que no llevaba ropa interior pues se translucían sus pezones, tenia la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido.

Hermione desvió la vista ofuscada y un tanto avergonzada.

-Sabes, el me gusta. No estoy segura por que nunca he estado enamorada, pero creo, creo que lo quiero. -Giro su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras buscando la mirada amielada de su acompañante y sonrió con dulzura.

La castaña solo pudo devolver la sonrisa y suspirar, pensando en lo duro que resultaría explicarle que no debía poner sus sentimientos en alguien que no le corresponderá.

\- Llevo algún tiempo observándolo porque me parece triste que sea un ser tan solitario, creo que se parece un poco a mi, o mejor dicho se parece a la persona que era yo antes de tenerlos a ustedes por amigos. Parece perdido y conforme de no pertenecer a algo, pasa sus días en un vacio que no le causa sufrimiento pero tampoco le trae felicidad.

Suspiro largamente con pesadez, fijando de nuevo sus ojos azules en algún punto del basto infinito que se extendía por la ventana. Mientras hablaba tan serena, parecía casi triste cuando describía la vida de quien debía ser un completo desconocido, pero a quien sin duda pudo descifrar con mucha facilidad.

-Lo que dices es muy profundo, aunque un poco triste, pero no hay manera de saber que es cierto. Quizás te equivocas y Nott solo sea un hombre reservado.

-Yo creo que podemos ser muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Yo también soy reservada, la mayoría de las veces por que no hay muchas personas que se interesen por mis sentimientos; pero cuando hablo contigo o con Ginny es como si el silencio se volviera algo incomodo y hablar fuera tan necesario como respirar.

Hermione camino los pocos pasos que las separaban para abrazarla con cariño. Invadida por un sentimiento cálido y al mismo tiempo melancólico.

-Mientras lo observaba pensé en la posibilidad de que se sienta como yo en aquel entonces y que solo necesitara encontrar a alguien que estuviera realmente interesado en conocerlo.

-Es lindo lo que dices Luna. Pero no debes de olvidar que es parte de la Lista negra.

-No creo que eso sea problema.

-Es un gran problema, no creo que quieras ser solo un número en su lista o que debas depositar tus sentimientos en un hombre que pasa de cama en cama y que no corresponderá tus afectos.

-No me importaría ser un numero si dejo una huella en su vida o en su corazón.

Esas palabras lograron enmudecer a la bruja mas inteligente de las ultimas generaciones.

-Me gusta, parece que es frio pero en realidad es tierno y cálido conmigo. Nunca me ha pedido nada que no este dispuesta a darle por propia voluntad, incluso se a negado a tomarme porque creo que le importo. Cuando me mira es como si no hubiera nadie mas importante, como si fuera todo lo que necesita y cuando me toca o me besa me hace sentir deseada. Yo creo que debe de ser amor, aunque no estoy segura. Y puede durar un suspiro o una eternidad pero quiero sentirme así, deseo aprender, que me enseñe a sentir todas esas cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron. Y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

. . .

Por la mañana convoco a una junta extraordinaria para las chicas que formaban parte de las flores purpura.

En los servicios del segundo piso, todas parecían curiosas de que su líder les llamara con tanta premura, estaba expectantes de que nuevo evento habría ocurrido para que solicitaran su presencia antes del su cita mensual.

Cuando estaban todas reunidas, Hermione tomo la palabra.

-Gracias por venir. -Les dijo con una sonrisa cargada de significado. -Las he hecho venir antes de lo previsto por que tengo algo importante que decirles.

-No nos molestamos si vas al grano Granger. -Solto Pansy con impaciencia.

Incomoda por las presiones, se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar.

-Quiero disculparme, me deje influenciar por motivos muy personales y perdí de vista lo mas importante. No somos mejores que los chicos de la lista negra, sino establecemos con claridad las cosas desde ahora.

-¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto una chica de la casa de los tejones.

-Los chicos de la lista negra dejan de estar bajo la ley seca. -Las chicas se mostraron eufóricas. -Las reglas deben ser las mismas para ellos que para nosotras, asi que se respetara el anonimato de sus acompañantes de cama. Nunca se engañara, mentira o prometerá nada para conquistar a nadie. Así sea un encuentro de una sola noche habrá respeto ante todo y cuidaran de su pareja como de ustedes mismas, por que de la misma manera en que pedimos y exigimos la igualdad, debemos actuar en consecuencia.

-No veo como puedas obligarnos a cumplir nada. -Soltó con su arrogancia característica Pansy.

Hermione sonrió con frialdad y suficiencia, caminando hacia ella.

-Claro que puedo. Todas las presentes firmaron un convenio, pusieron su nombre en el libro mayor, por tanto se rigen todas por las mismas reglas y no cumplirlas tiene consecuencias.

-No me hagas reír. -Se burlo ocultando el escalofrió que sintió en la columna vertebral.

-Hay hechizos vinculantes con el libro, no pueden contar a nadie los secretos que ahí se escriben, no pueden mentir sobre sus conquistas o los puntos que obtienen y deben de seguir el código que ahí se escribe.

-Lo se, pero lo que acabas de mencionar lo acabas de incluir.

-Asi es, por eso mismo las convoque, lo que he dicho será sometido a votación.

-Pues nadie votara por tus estúpidas nuevas reglas, no hay nadie que me ate con los chicos que me acuesto y puedo tratarlo como se me pegue la gana. -Declaro la morena.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, dirigiéndose al resto de las chicas, ignorando a Pansy por completo.

-Ustedes deciden, solo tomen en cuenta que todo en esta vida es un ciclo, tarde que temprano serán victimas de lo que coseches. Pueden o no aceptar, es su decisión, pero recuerden que deben de tratar a los demás como desean ser tratadas. Que los encuentros pueden ser de una noche o algo más duradero, pero mientras no respeten, no serán respetadas. Sí, es un juego, pero todo juego tiene reglas y tendrá consecuencias no seguirlas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. -Levanto la voz Clare. -No podemos exigir nada que no podamos dar. Y para que haya igualdad debe ser en todos los aspectos, hasta en las consecuencias.

-Yo también. -Se sumo Luna y Ginny, incluso Astoria, Daphne y Millicen.

A esa voz se sumaron el de todas y aun a pesar de la resistencia de Pansy, las reglas fueron aceptadas.

La Gryffindor tenia la copia del libro mayor de la lista negra en las manos. -Para seguir siendo anónimos los clubes, será mejor igualar las circunstancias. -Dijo encendiendo con fuego mágico el libro.

 ***o*O*o***

A Harry le llevo algunos días darse cuenta que la razón por la que Hermione lograba evadirlo con tal eficacia se debía a que estaba haciendo uso del Mapa del Merodeador. Pensaba que no podía evitarlo por siempre, incluso supuso tontamente que tendría en algún momento que encontrarse en el gran comedor para tomar sus alimentos. No contaba que su amiga, solicito muy cortésmente a los elfos de la cocina que le llevaran la comida directo a sus habitaciones de premio anual, esto por supuesto autorizado por la misma directora.

La justificación era simple, tenia el doble de deberes como premio anual, por lo que el tiempo era sumamente valioso y para cumplir con todas las encomiendas debía hacer un buen acomodo de sus tiempos libres. Al menos esa era la versión oficial para no pasara por el comedor en los horarios establecidos.

Quizás era una actitud infantil por parte de Hermione evadir sus problemas de esa manera, pero necesitaba apaciguar un poco sus sentimientos para tomar mejores decisiones de las que había tomado hasta entonces.

Ginny la puso al tanto de que Harry y Ron la estaban buscando, que incluso la acorralaron para intentarle sacar algún tipo de información sobre su paradero o las razones por las que parecía estar huyendo de ellos, pero nada le pudieron sacar y por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran o mejor dicho para que Hermione se dejara encontrar.

Hermione pasó casi toda la semana saliendo de su habitación solo para tomar sus clases, decidió no ir a su amada biblioteca, hacia los deberes dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, pues incluso evito hacer uso de los espacios dentro de su propio salón de premios anuales.

Se puso como limite para salir de su encierro el fin de semana. Para ese entonces sus pensamientos dejaron de ser el hervidero que habían sido y aun cuando sus sentimientos no eran por completo claros, se sentía lo suficientemente centrada para no volver a dejarse llevar por la furia.

A esas alturas Harry, Ron y Malfoy estaban dispuestos a asaltar el recinto de premios anuales, incluso sin ponerse de acuerdo los tres terminaron esa tarde de sábado frente a la enorme puerta de madera que daba acceso al lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? -Pregunto con los puños apretados Harry.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu. -Contesto con frialdad.

-Sera mejor que te marches. -Esta vez era el pelirrojo el que amenazo con el rostro encendido por la furia.

Estaban a nada de pasar de las palabras a los golpes cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando salir a Hermione.

-¡Con permiso! -Pidió educadamente y paso entre unos confusos muchachos que no atinaron siquiera a pronunciar palabra hasta que estuvo a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¡Espera Granger! -Fue Draco el primero en ser capaz de reaccionar.

La castaña se detuvo y giro con tranquilidad, viendo como le daban alcance, no solo Malfoy, sino sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto con calma, ocultando sus nervios.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar. -Se atrevió a decir.

Draco se encontraba un tanto herido en su amor propio al ver su inquietante frialdad, esperaba otra cosa después de los besos que compartieron escondidos detrás de la armadura. Estaba bien que después había salido corriendo y que desde entonces no hubieran hablado, pero la actitud de indiferencia que ahora mostraba, dejaba mucho en que pensar. Era mas lógico encontrarla hecha un basilisco al enterarse sobre todo el asunto de la lista negra, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esa pasividad tan impropia de ella.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo. -Dijo Harry, aunque pronto se corrigió al escuchar como Ron se aclaraba la garganta incomodo. -Bueno, nosotros también queremos hablar contigo.

-Lo siento, pero justo en este momento no tengo tiempo, quede con Neville para pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade. Así que si quieren lo dejamos para otra ocasión. -Sin mediar mas palabras se giro para irse, dejando a los tres con un palmo de narices.

Los chicos estaban dispuestos a seguirla, en mucho para saber que demonios pensaba para salir con el patoso de Neville, pero ninguno alcanzo a hacerlo, pues fueron detenidos por la voz autoritaria de Nott.

-Que bueno que los veo, acabo de convocar una reunión, nos vemos en 15 minutos en el lugar de siempre.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a replicar, no les quedo mas remedio que amordazar sus celos para cumplir con sus deberes como parte del club. Refunfuñando se reunieron puntuales en el baño de prefectos, aunque cada uno se fue por caminos distintos para tener tiempo de calmarse antes de la reunión.

Blaise fue el ultimo en llegar. Nott tenia el libro negro entre sus manos, pasando con cuidado sus dedos por una pagina en especial y a penas lo vio entrar comenzó a leer un párrafo ahí escrito.

 _… **"Nunca engañar o mentir, nunca hacer promesas que no van a cumplir. Respetar para ser respetados. Siempre cuidar de su compañera de cama sin importar si es un encuentro de una sola noche o algo mas permanente"…**_

Recito Nott para el resto de sus compañeros, después cerro las paginas y acaricio el lomo del libro como si se tratara de un ser vivo.

-Con esto se confirman mis sospechas. Alguien externo a este club tuvo acceso a el y no solo eso, realizaron una copia filial y vinculante. Lo que acabo de leer es un párrafo recién escrito en el reglamento original y existen varias entradas registradas bajo el seudónimo de "Flores Purpura"

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. -Atino a decir Conrad.

-Entre otras cosas, justifica los rumores que corrieron en nuestra contra y que nadie hiciera puntos en el ultimo mes y los incidentes por los que paso Terry y Blaise.

-¿No hay manera de saber quien fue o fueron los responsables?¿No se supone que el libro esta protegido? -Pregunto Ernie.

-Lo esta. Las salvaguardas no fueron violadas. Quien tuvo acceso a el, sabia donde encontrarlo y las claves para emplearlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ya no se puede hacer mucho, el daño que hicieron ya esta hecho, pero parece que desistieron de sus intenciones iníciales pues hoy además de encontrar ese párrafo en los reglamentos me encontré con una nota en medio de las paginas del libro. -Explico el castaño.

-¿Qué dice? -Pregunto con curiosidad Malfoy.

-Piden un acuerdo, una tregua, por decirlo de alguna manera. Siempre y cuando nos comprometamos a cumplir con la regla que acaban de agregar, "ellas" se comprometen a apegarse a nuestros códigos, no inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos y mantener nuestro anonimato.

-¿Ellas? -Preguntaron entre alarmados y sorprendidos.

-Las flores purpura, son chicas. -Dijo con obviedad Nott. -Por lo que entiendo son nuestra contraparte femenina, se rigen por nuestros principios de conquista, suman puntos de la misma manera que lo hacemos nosotros, por tanto es obvio que han puesto puntos a cada cabeza masculina en el colegio, incluyéndonos.

Zabini sonrió impedido a hablar, solo atino a tomar con cierto humor la confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba desde que fuera asaltado por Clare y Ginny. No podía poner a ninguna de las dos chicas en evidencia sin romper el anonimato que debe de proteger a sus conquistas, además hacerlo implicaba que la relación que mantenían hasta el momento quedara expuesta. Los puntos que se sumaran en el libro negro se habían detenidos cuando acepto formalmente mantener una relación con Ginny y Clare.

La mayoría de los chicos parecían molestos, incluso ofendidos ante la nueva situación y así lo externaron en voz alta cuando comenzaron a discutir.

-No creen que sentirse a estas alturas ofendidos es una actitud bastante hipócrita. -Siseo Malfoy con aburrimiento.

-No me digas que te parece que nos traten de esta manera. -Pregunto de manera venenosa Ron.

-¿De que manera Weasley? Que seamos un número en un tablero de puntos, dependiendo de nuestras cualidades como amantes. Que diferencia hay entre lo que hacemos nosotros, ninguna.

-Draco tiene razón. No hay ninguna diferencia y mientras las flores purpura respeten las consignas que prometen no habrá ningún problema. -Apoyo Blaise.

-Pero aun estamos en desventaja si ellas tienen copia de nuestro libro.

-Ya no lo tienen Potter. La copia vinculante ha sido destruida, esa a sido la ofrenda de paz. Bastara con encontrar un nuevo santuario para el libro de la lista negra y cambiar las salvaguardas.

-¿Esto quiere decir que la competencia sigue? -Pregunto Conrad.

-No hay nada que lo impida. -Respondió Nott. Aunque internamente no estaba tan seguro de que algunos miembros quisieran seguir.

 ***o*O*o***

Como poco, era incomodo encontrarse frente a frente para hablar de sentimientos en voz alta, mucho mas para ellos que no tenían muy bien desarrollado su sentido común y al menos uno de ellos tenia la misma sensibilidad que una taza de té.

Pero postergar esa conversación por mas tiempo podría dañar la amistad que los unía, por esa razón se encontraban en aquel ambiente tenso tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas.

-¿En verdad la quieres? -Pregunto directamente sin ningún tacto Ron, con la vista clavada en su bebida para evitar la mirada de su amigo.

Un silencio por demás incomodo fue sustituido por un suspiro desesperado de parte del pelinegro. -Sí, en verdad la quiero.

-Porque no me lo contaste antes. -Reprocho por enésima vez.

-Ya me canse de explicarte mis razones. No se que mas quieres que te diga Ron. Me enamore de Hermione, no se de que manera paso, ni siquiera fui consciente de ello mucho después, casi al mismo tiempo que ustedes comenzaron a salir, aunque cuando estuvimos buscando los Horroxules comencé a sospecharlo.

Ron parecía demasiado concentrado, tanto que Harry no estaba seguro si lo estaba escuchando realmente. Pero ya que habia empezado no esperaba detenerse hasta sacar todo lo que guardo en su interior.

-Al principio creí que era por la tención del momento, que todo era consecuencia del aislamiento, de estar tanto tiempo juntos, que quizás los celos que comenzaron a consumirse cuando los veía juntos era por los efectos del guardapelo. Me aferre a la idea de que en cuanto pudiéramos destruirlo todo pasaría.

-Pero no paso.

-No, no paso. Por el contrario fue incrementándose, fue sumándose a otro tipo de cosas que nunca pensé que pudiera sentir por Hermione, después de todo, siempre nos tratamos como hermanos, ustedes eran la familia que nunca tuve, no esperaba sentir algo distinto por ella.

-Entonces por que te aceptaste pertenecer al grupo. -Dijo el pelirrojo bajando la voz.

-Supongo que por las mismas razones que tu, para intentar olvidarla.

-Son cosas distintas Harry. Yo lo intente, pero Hermione termino dándose cuenta que no me quería en realidad ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Sino intentar seguir adelante.

-¿Entonces que esperabas? Que llegara con ella y solo le dijera "Hermione, ahora es mi turno de intentar conquistarte, se que me ves como tu hermano, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti"

-No, creo que eso no se escucha muy bien. -Negó con la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Además sabía que aun la quiere, como podía interferir.

-¡Estamos perdidos! -Dijo al fin comprensivo por sufrir por el mismo mal.

-Completamente. -Admitió tomando un gran trago de cerveza. -Nos apresuramos al entrar en este juego y ahora tenemos que asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Crees que Hermione sea parte de las flores purpura? -Dijo el pelirrojo conteniendo un escalofrió.

-Sospecho que si.

-Creo que si así fuera ya nos hubiera desollado vivos.

-Es demasiado inteligente para eso. Sabe que enfrentarnos directamente es exponerse, pero lo que pasamos en los últimos días no fue gratuito y estuvo perfectamente orquestado, incluso me atrevo a suponer que Hermione fue la mente maestra que planeo todo.

Ambos se encontraban cada vez mas desanimados ante ese panorama. Que Hermione supiera sobre sus andanzas les ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo solo confirmaba que cada vez era más inalcanzable. Lo único de lo que estaban completamente seguros era de que no permitirían que Malfoy se acercara a ella, suponiendo que solo lo haría para ganar el estúpido concurso.

. . .

Draco no era una persona que se tomara bien las negativas. A penas término la junta de la lista negra se aventuro a Hogsmeade para darle alcance a Hermione. No tardo en encontrarla en la tienda de golosinas, al parecer el torpe de Neville le pidió ayuda para comprar un regalo para una chica, pues en sus manos llevaba ya una caja de bombones con chocolate y lo que parecía ser un ramo de rosas encantadas.

-¿Crees que ahora si podamos hablar? -Le pregunto al oído, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Como veras en estoy momentos estoy ocupada. -Se alejo un poco para guardar un poco de distancia, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa.

-Neville te molestaría que te robe por unos minutos a Hermione, necesito hablar con ella de manera urgente.

Ya fuera el hecho que le llamara por su nombre y no su apellido o el tono de respeto y solemnidad que empleo, pero simplemente no pudo negarse a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de su amiga.

-Esta bien, puedo esperarla en la librería, mientras hablan. Bueno si tu quieres Hermione.- Contesto con ciertas reservas, pues aunque no parecía demasiado convencida tampoco mostro ningún signo de alarma por quedarse a solas con Malfoy.

-Te alcanzare en un momento, no me tomara hablar con Malfoy más que unos pocos minutos. -Aclaro vencida la castaña.

-Gracias. -Dijo cortes el rubio, confundiendo aun más al Gryffindor por un cambio tan drástico en su manera de tratarle.

Salieron los tres juntos de la tienda de golosinas. Neville siguió de largo hacia la librería, mientras que Hermione y Draco solo avanzaron por la calzada hasta sentarse en una banca.

-Tu dirás. -Hablo la castaña rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa por el malentendido.

-No se de que hablas.

-Se muy bien que sabes a que me refiero, como también sabes que no puedo hablar abierta o directamente del tema.

-Lo se.

-Pues bien, eso no quita que te deba una disculpa pues estoy seguro que has pensado que eres parte de mis planes.

-¿y no lo soy? -Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-No puedo negar que fuera así en un principio. -Admitió. -Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

-Como yo lo veo no hay diferencias Malfoy. -Dijo con más tristeza de la que pretendía. -Supongo que debería sentirme alagada, pero lo único que puedo sentir en estos momentos es decepción. Pero no te preocupes no es algo que me quite el sueño, todo pasa por una buena razón y al menos, todo esto me abrió los ojos en muchos aspectos, asi que creo que en el fondo estoy agradecida.

-No me estas entendiendo.

-Claro que te entiendo Malfoy, esto es solo una competencia y tienes que intentar jugar bien tus cartas si pretendes ganar, por que yo simplemente no formare parte de tus juegos, ni de los de nadie. Así que deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y aplícate porque te has quedado rezagado. -Se levanto de la banca dispuesta a marcharse pero una mano la detuvo.

-Eso no significa nada para mí. Tú en verdad me interesas.

-No te engañes, ni trates de engañarme. Admito que has cambiado en muchas cosas y me alegro por ti, pero de ahí a que pretendas que crea que te importo para conseguir lo que quieres hay un mundo de diferencia. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y que gane el mejor, solo te pido que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre con un suave tirón, tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se prohibió derramar, cuando se despidió.

Draco la vio marcharse y no fue capaz de detenerla, sabia que no habría manera de convencerla de que estaba equivocada. Podía parecer demasiado triste pero la determinación en sus ojos era visible, no le perdonaría jamás que pretendiera utilizarla de esa manera, aun cuando sus intenciones hubieran cambiado al final.

Tendría que cargar también con las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones como el resto de los chicos de la lista negra, o al menos aquellos que han descubierto que jugar puede ser peligroso cuando dejan que el sexo domine sobre los sentimientos.


	12. La Felicidad I

¿Que es la vida? sino una gran colección de pequeños instantes, buenos y malos, gloriosos o infernales, sublimes, terribles, mágicos, maravillosos, trágicos y tristes. Es la suma de recuerdos de todo tipo que se acumulan con el día a día

Si lo piensas bien al final, somos justo eso, un instante en el tiempo que no se detiene, un segundo de historia, unas horas de risas o toda una eternidad de llanto. Un collage multicolor lleno de rostros, algunos permanentes que dejan huella y otros tantos fugaces como un suspiro.

Luna sin saberlo la sacudió, dándole una gran lección que la dejo por un momento aturdida y ciertamente avergonzada por no ser capaz de ver más allá de su cuadrado y perfecto mundo que se esforzó en diseñar y que en realidad no era tan perfecto.

Aunque siendo sincera la primera lección la recibió de Clare. La tomo por sorpresa con sus confesiones de amor, con la felicidad que encontró de manera inesperada en su vida gracias a Ginny y a Zabini. Su forma de aventurarse a vivir el momento sin más pretensiones a largo plazo que ser feliz y hacer feliz sin preocuparse por nada más.

Admiro ese acto rebelde y valiente, con buen agrado comprendió que la felicidad tiene muchos rostros y muchas presentaciones. Que Clare la encontró en el latido de dos corazones y no uno, y aun cuando sabia de los riesgos y las probabilidades de que pudiera durar poco la particular relación que los unía, entrego su corazón sin esperar promesas.

Por otro lado Luna con la naturalidad que le caracteriza estaba muy por encima de los estereotipos sociales y con su frescura le hizo darse cuenta de que debía ser mas flexible para ser capaz de encontrar esa felicidad que también ella buscaba para su vida.

Todavía se sentía herida, pero muchas cosas cambiaron en su interior y en su cabeza, lo suficiente para darse cuenta las verdaderas razones de ese sentimiento.

Sí, esta bien que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ser una cifra, ni tener sobre la cabeza el titulo de Snich Dorada. Odiaba ser tratada como un objeto y no como una persona con sentimientos. Pero sobre todo esos sentimientos de enojo, rechazo e inconformidad, se sentía profundamente triste porque de alguna forma inconsciente comenzó a tener sentimientos reales por Malfoy.

Cuando se entero de todo el asunto de la lista negra se puso furiosa, pero ahora admitía que se dejo dominar por la furia como un mecanismo de defensa, por que estaba dolida y se sintió estúpida por creer que el acercamiento de Draco era por motivos sinceros y no como parte de un juego. Y por otro lado se encontró con la extraña desazón de sentirse traicionada por sus propios amigos, por no haberle advertido que intentarían utilizarla de esa manera.

Llego demasiado lejos buscando una satisfacción que la dejo mas vacía. Termino formando un club con el único afán de emparejar las circunstancias y solo demostró que no eran mejor que los chicos si no eran capaces de enfocarse en las cosas importantes.

Se creyó ser juez y jurado condenando a los de la lista negra y ella con su ceguera crónica no fue capaz de ver hasta que Luna le quito la venda de los ojos, que los chicos no pueden tomar algo no les quieran dar.

Eran todos felices con esos momentos prestados, con los encuentros fugaces de una noche, intercambiando caricias, llenando la soledad de un instante, alimentando el calor y esa felicidad efímera pero sustancial que no daña a nadie y que al contrario regala la tibieza momentánea que entibia el corazón y el cuerpo.

Quien era ella para decirles donde buscar su felicidad.

Se hizo a un lado entendiendo que la felicidad no es un lugar, sino un camino, que el amor y el sexo son cosas distintas pero ambas son cómplices en el encanto de un instante eterno o una eternidad momentánea.

Ella quería más que un instante, pero no todos buscan lo mismo. Consiente de ello tomo distancia esperando encontrar en algún momento lo que buscaba.

 ***o*O*o***

Hermione se dejo encontrar por Harry poco después de que hablo con Malfoy. No se puede decir que tuvieron una conversación muy profunda, pues el pelinegro no contaba con la imposibilidad de poder hablar abiertamente del tema de club.

Frustrado tuvo que conformarse con la fría indiferencia de su amiga sobre el tema.

-Son libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Se que no me puedes dar explicaciones y no las necesito. Me disculpo por los inconvenientes que causamos y seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre Harry. Admito que me sentí bastante molesta -furiosa, es un mejor termino- pero me di cuenta que mientras no lastimen a nadie y todo sea de mutuo acuerdo no tengo por que interferir.

Después se marcho dejándolo solo, con todas las palabras atoradas en la garganta. No pudo decirle que la amaba pues aun con su incapacidad emocional comprendía que no era el momento para hacerlo.

Harry no quería que pensara que le hablaba de amor, con el fin de llevársela a la cama por un estúpido juego. Deseaba poder hablar de sus sentimientos cuando fuera libre para ser completamente sincero.

. . .

En cuanto la ley seca termino, los puntos de los chicos de la lista negra subieron como la espuma, bueno, al menos así fue para la mayoría. Aunque había algunos que detuvieron por completo sus actividades de cama hasta nuevo aviso y las razones eran por demás variadas.

El aumento en las puntuaciones se debía a varios factores, entre ellos que los conquistadores eran bien cotizados por sus cualidades en la cama, el renombre que adquirieron por pertenecer a tan selecto club ya sumaba una buena cuenta de puntos, eso aunado a que las propias flores purpura dieron buena cuenta de ellos a penas fue levantado el castigo también les ayudo mucho.

A pesar de ser sumamente solicitados algunos varones se negaron en rotundo a caer bajo los encantos de las chicas que los buscaron y aunque no se hablo de manera abierta sobre este tema en las juntas mensuales, todo cambio desde que se confirmo la existencia del club de las flores purpuras.

Hermione sin saberlo marco un antes y un después en el club de la lista negra.

 ***o*O*o***

Todos queremos ser felices, aunque la felicidad tiene diferentes significados para cada persona.

. . .

 **Ronald Billius Weasley**

Hay quienes prueban la felicidad en cada bocado de un suculento banquete; al morder un jugoso y tierno filete, con puré de papas bañado en salsa dulce y una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate con moras, acompañada con litros y litros de helado de vainilla y jugo de calabaza. Puede ser una felicidad momentánea y que pequemos de gula, pero a veces es así de simple que se forme una sonrisa en lo labios y se tenga esa sensación de satisfacción deslumbrante.

El pelirrojo continuo sus andanzas de cama, aprendiendo entre las sabanas de sus compañeras de cama, que lo que algún vez sintió por Hermione, si bien fue amor de verdad, con el tiempo se fue enfriando hasta ser ese tipo de cariño fraternal que no llegara a mas.

La quiso con todo su corazón y aun la quiere lo suficiente para admitir que desde el principio tenia razón cuando termino su fugaz noviazgo. No eran el uno para el otro, por el contrario eran tan distintos que juntos no serian realmente felices.

Ella era demasiado complicada y el simple y llano como para frustrarla lo suficiente y llenarla de una infelicidad que ninguno de los dos se merecía. No se arrepentía de nada, después de todo lo intentaron, quizás lo único que le pesaba un poco era darse cuenta que Harry posiblemente la ama mucho mas de lo que el llego a quererla y que por su causa nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conquistarla.

Esperaba que en algún momento pudieran ser felices juntos.

. . .

 **Conrad McLagger**

La mayoría de las chicas concuerdan que si Conrad fuera un poco menos arrogante tendría mucho mas éxito en sus conquistas. Tenía un buen porte con su gran altura y su cuerpo fornido, su cabello rubio encrespado y sus ojos de un intenso verde.

Si se dejaban guiar por las apariencias el Gryffindor resultaba ser un rico bocado que degustar, el problema empezaba cuando abría la boca y su enorme ego se hacia presente. No le faltaba valor, era audaz pero pecaba de vanidoso la mayoría de las veces, lo que jugo en su contra. Pero se mantuvo hasta el final y aun cuando no acabo en la mejor de las posiciones quedo en un lugar honroso según sus propias palabras.

. . .

 **Michael Corner**

Corner tiene muchas cualidades que le llevaron a ser miembro del club, fue uno de los primeros amores de Ginny Weasley y novio de Cho poco tiempo después de terminar con la pelirroja. Formo parte del Ejército de Dumbledor y se reagrupo con la resistencia en la sala de menesteres cuando Snape fue director en el colegio.

Su buena reputación lo precedía, además de su varonil presencia, con su cabello negro y sus ojos castaños le daban una apariencia de un héroe trágico de las novelas rosas. Es un chico encantador de un carácter agradable. Pronto se coloco en los primeros lugares de la lista, no eran pocas las chicas que querían conocerlo íntimamente y no desaprovecharían la ocasión si se les presentara.

A pesar de todo era tranquilo, le gustaba hacer sentir seguras a sus parejas de ocasión, era sumamente caballeroso y amable, cuidadoso de que se sintieran cómodas. Siempre se esmeraba en complacerlas, lo que le hizo ganar un buen número de seguidoras que suspiraban a su paso y con ello termino con un muy bien puesto en la Lista.

. . .

 **Terry Bood**

Las razones por la que el buen Terry formo parte de los elegidos eran muy similares a las de su amigo Corner, tenía una larga lista de cualidades e hizo muchos meritos antes de que estallara la última guerra mágica, siendo parte del ED y la resistencia ante la tiranía de los hermanos Carrow, por quienes fue torturado.

Pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes pues el castaño tenia un carácter mucho mas pasivo y sosegado que su compañero. Como bien lo dice el significado de su nombre -Terry/Terrence- es un chico sumamente tierno y cortes.

Quizás su personalidad y su carácter no tenían que ver mucho con las de un conquistador y fueron precisamente esas cualidades los que lo terminaron uniendo de manera definitiva con su única conquista Romilda Vane.

A pesar de todo no podía quejarse su novia era muy bonita y después del incidente que lo llevo a la enfermería y de que hicieran las pases, su comportamiento obsesivo y celoso se apaciguo lo suficiente para entenderse.

Así que a Bood no le importo mucho terminar en el penúltimo lugar de la lista, después de todo el premio lo recibió por adelantado y estaba satisfecho.

. . .

 **Duncan Inglebee**

Era el lado mas intelectual del trió de Ravenclau y no por ello menos interesante. Si eres de las chicas que gustan que te reciten el poema numero 20 de Neruda mientras te hacen el amor, entenderás que además de romántico puede llevarte a tocar el cielo con su profunda voz. Podía interpretar cualquier personaje de los libros ser el audaz caballero o el rebelde villano entre las piernas de sus amantes. Podía ser oscuro, enigmático y desenfrenado depende de la chica sabia desenvolverse leyendo entre líneas los deseos más pasionales.

Sus lugares favoritos para el placer eran muchos, sin embargo, su preferido era la biblioteca. Le gustaba el cobijo de los libros, la adrenalina de entrar a deshoras para empotrar a su amante en las estanterías mientras entra y recita, lee y disfruta los gestos suaves de un orgasmo en su rostro.

No era un conquistador declarado en voz alta, pero era un amante exquisito en las artes del sexo, lo suficientemente talentoso para rondar los primeros puestos.

. . .

 **Justin Finch-Fletcheley**

Algunos pensarían que por ser hijos de Muggles se encontraría en desventaja, pero no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Pues el buen Justín tenía su propio arsenal -y no era precisamente de armas- con el cual podía hacer gritar y pedir más a su compañera de turno.

Si hurgaran en su baúl encontrarían una amplia variedad de lubricantes de todos los sabores y colores conocidos -hasta algunos desconocidos- además de juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, forma y tamaño; esposas, antifaces, correas, látigos, velas de colores, vibradores, consoladores y demás artilugios que mas de una estaba dispuesta a probar y repetir.

. . .

 **Zacharias Smith**

Smith entre el selecto grupo de la lista, seria algo asi como la oveja negra de la familia en términos coloquiales. Esta muy lejos ser el héroe de la historia e incluso para villano le falta carácter, sin embargo, fue seleccionado como miembro debido en mucho porque su apariencia lograba acaparar las miradas de las féminas.

Que pudiera mantener esa atención por mas de un encuentro era una historia aparte.

Fue el primero en probar el hechizo moco-murcielago de Ginny por pasarse de odioso, aunque era medianamente tolerable cuando se trataba de actuar bajo las sabanas, donde se defendia con bastante soltura y destreza.

Quedo por encima de Terry, pero no pareció para nada satisfecho.

. . .

 **Ernie MacMillan**

¿Y si queremos quedarnos a pelear? Fue esa pregunta hecha cuando el innombrable solicitaba la redición de Harry y aparece la urgencia de escapar lo que le aseguro un lugar en la Lista negra.

Quizás no era tan extrovertido como Corner, ni tenía la galanura de McLangee y Zacharias o la facilidad de palabra de Ingleebe pero sin duda su determinación en el momento justo lo hizo visible para las chicas que lo reconocían como un valiente dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Y así era que ante la carencia de más atributos se desarrollaba como el mejor de los amantes a la hora de satisfacer a las féminas por sus artes lingüísticas que nada tenían que ver con el don de la palabra.

Obtuvo un mejor puesto que el pretencioso de Smíth, para su satisfacción personal.

. . .

 **Blaise Zabini**

Continuara. . .


	13. La Felicidad II

**Blaise Zabini**

Era un conquistador consumado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Podría decirse que ciertas cualidades las llevaba en la sangre, su madre era una mujer enamorada del amor, sus amantes desfilaban por su cama por montones sin pudor alguno. No por nada se caso 7 veces, las mismas que enviudo, pero esa es una historia aparte.

Los Zabini eran bien conocidos por sus cualidades como amantes, por ser de sangre ardiente y cuerpos exuberantes como su belleza en esos cuerpos de ébano que parecían cincelados a mano. La madre de Blaise aun con la edad era una mujer atractiva, muy bien conservada y capaz de sorprender a los jóvenes como a los más experimentados. Se dice de ella que al único hombre que en verdad había amado era el padre de su hijo y por ende le tenía una devoción casi religiosa a su vástago.

En su haber, Blaise Zabini desde muy temprana edad disfruto de experimentar su sexualidad, era un don innato que ejercía con la satisfacción propia de las hormonas. Probó en ese despertar cuerpos de formas distintas, de sabores exquisitos y exuberantes belleza. No sabia con exactitud cuantas mujeres pasaron por su cama, mas tenía la certeza de siempre dejarlas satisfechas como para que desearan regresar a sus brazos.

Entro en la estreches de muchos cuerpos femeninos; de caderas amplias o diminutas, de pechos níveos de pezones rosados o oscuros, redondos y abundantes aunque también los hubo pequeños, morenos y firmes, todos un delicioso bocado para ser degustado. Tuvo contra su cuerpo, pieles distintas; de porcelana, canela o chocolate, enredo sus manos en cabellos cual oro dorado, oscuros como la noche, rojos incendiarios o de castaños cálidos.

Tuvo sexo sin prisas, ni pausas. Encuentros de una sola noche, sin promesas o prejuicios. En la cama toda mujer era bella a su manera, toda estreches húmeda y caliente que lo acogiera era bien recompensada y amada a momentos aunque estos fueran fugaces.

Vírgenes y putas, abrieron sus piernas para el, bebió sus mieles y bebieron de él en el caudal de las paciones. Tuvo fantasías y las cumplió ampliamente con sus muchas amantes. Duos o tríos no importaba, eran juegos sexuales, lascivos y satisfactorios.

Aun ante su basto conocimiento, ante su reputación de buen amante, de conquistador. Después de ser de todas y de ninguna encontró algo distinto que ni en sus mejores sueños o pesadillas busco.

No era solo el buen sexo, era la entrega, la intimidad y compenetración que lograba al tenerlas. Clare y Ginny era una dualidad digna de verse y disfrutarse, tenerlas le daba una paz sosegada y al mismo tiempo era un atracción tan primitiva que todo pensamiento coherente se perdía para que sus instintos hablaran y actuaran por si mismos.

Eran distintas como el día y la noche.

Ginny era como el fuego impetuoso, ardiente, pasional en la entrega, salvaje como su mata roja de cabellos que se desparramaba en su desnudez mientras lo montaba como una verdadera amazona. Tenia una alma libre que irradiaba energía tan potente que lo dejaba aturdido y extasiado a partes iguales, le gustaba como le miraba mientras la tomaba, siempre a los ojos de manera desafiante mientras se perdía entre sus carnes y gritaba sin pudor, siendo exigente, pidiendo mas y al mismo tiempo dándole tanto que se sentía en ocasiones abrumado.

Clare era como el agua que hacia que todo fluyera de manera correcta, era el conducto que los conectaba a los tres. Sus amares eran brutalmente lentos y enloquecedores, una pausada muerte suspendida en la estreches de su cuerpo o en esa divina boca de habilidades muchas que lo suelen llevar al infierno y al cielo con la misma facilidad mientras besa cada parte de su cuerpo o saborea su falo hasta lo hondo de su garganta, incluso cuando la ve perderse entre las piernas de Ginny haciéndola gritar extasiada. También le gusta su mirada, el deseoso brillo que se hace presente cuando la tiene, el amor infinito que refleja, su transparencia sin temor que la lastime.

Muchos pudieran creer que el buen Zabini era quien dominaba en esa relación de tres, cuando lo cierto era que Clare era quien marcaba la pauta de sus juegos amatorios. Bastaba una mirada o un gesto para coordinar el actuar incluso de la voluble e impetuosa pelirroja y entonces era como verlas a ambas siendo la extensión de un mismo sentimiento y placer.

Si no era amor lo que sentía, estaba seguro que era un punto muy cercano. Las quería a ambas con sus diferencias y contradicciones, sabiendo que ellas lo amaban de la misma forma, sin exigir promesas y dando absolutamente todo.

No era solo sexo -aunque a decir verdad también era increíble- era algo mucho mas profundo que lo hacia no desear otras mujeres y por primera vez disfrutar de una cercanía que jamás sintió por nadie.

Los puntos que acumulo antes de tenerlas, mas los que le obsequiaron ellas antes de formalizar su relación, le dieron un excelente puesto en la lista negra, aunque eso era lo menos importante.

El moreno no se quebraba la cabeza pensando en un futuro, como tampoco lo hacían sus mujeres. Vivieron esos últimos meses en el colegio disfrutándose y comprobando que por separado nunca serian tan felices como lo eran en ese momento.

Blaise Zabini siguió perteneciendo a la Lista Negra hasta el final, aunque solo fuera de titulo, pues sus ideales y necesidades de cama estaban satisfechos.

. . .

 **Harry Potter**

El juego perdió todo el encanto que alguna vez lo engatuso y domino como para atreverse a liberar sus instintos. Acepto entrar en la lista negra para intentar olvidar el amor que sentía por su mejor amiga y al final las cosas se retorcieron de tal manera, que no solo no logro su cometido, sino que ahora temia que su amistad se viera tan afectada como para no volver a ser lo que había sido.

Guardaba en el fondo de su pecho la esperanza de que al terminar el ciclo y con ello todo lazo que le uniera con la lista negra, seria libre de hablar por fin de sus sentimientos. Pero también temía que para ese momento podía estar todo perdido y el tendría que vivir con la espina clavada en su pecho por ser un cobarde que no hablo a tiempo.

Por ella, por Hermione, se trago el orgullo para hablar con Malfoy cara a cara. Exigiendo que la dejara en paz y lejos de obtener lo que buscaba se encontró con la noticia que al parecer a estúpido hurón le gustaba genuinamente su amiga, tanto como para estar también dispuesto a esperar para que se diera cuenta que no era un juego.

Los puntos de las primeras rondas le favorecieron lo suficiente para no quedar en lo últimos lugares, no era que le importara demasiado, todo encanto que alguna vez tuvo ese juego sexual se extinguió ante el oscuro panorama que tenia delante.

. . .

 **Theodore Nott**

 _"…Me gusta que me toques. No tengas miedo, no puedes tomar nada que no quiera entregarte…"_

Todavía sentía sus palabras retumbando en su cerebro como un eco dulce que se repite una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin que lo confunde. Es algo impropio sentirse tan descontrolado y eso lo pone verdaderamente furioso.

La tenía completamente desnuda en su habitación y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba dispuesto a detenerse, para pedir o mejor dicho suplicarle que se fuera para no cometer una locura de la que pudiera arrepentirse mas adelante.

No tenia claro por que le importaba robar su virginidad, no seria la primera y estaba seguro que no seria la ultima, entonces ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Porque no simplemente podía tomar lo que de tan buena gana le ofrecía.

La erección se apretaba en su pantalón de manera dolorosa, rugiendo por salir, por hundirse en esas carnes blancas e inmaculadas, jamás profanadas por nadie.

No la quiere, se repite que ni siquiera le gusta lo suficiente. Le parece simple y llana, sin ninguna cualidad especial digna de mencionarse. Pero al mismo tiempo, en su simpleza, en su manera parca y común de ser, le atraía.

Sí, Luna Lovegood no era la persona que creía. Por muy contradictorio que sonara era sumamente compleja en la sencillez de su persona. Era su manera de ser tan transparente, tan directa, sin segundas intenciones, que simplemente le costaba seguir el torrente de sus pensamientos y su forma de ser.

Sentía como debían sentirse las polillas atraídas por el resplandor de una lámpara. No quiere ser quemado por su toque y a pesar de ello parece también un calor tan confortable, que es inevitable querer acercarse.

Sentado en su cama aun completamente vestido y con Luna de pie frente al pidiendo que la toque, se siente incapaz de no complacerla, aunque sabia que era una locura. Acaricia su vientre desnudo, los laterales de sus caderas, resbalando sus dedos por la sedosidad de su piel blanca. La atrajo hacia el tomándola desde las nalgas con algo de brusquedad, molesto y excitado para atrapar con su boca uno de sus senos.

Bebió de sus pechos con una avidez desconcertante y sintió sus manos pequeñas moverse con torpeza para desabotonar su camisa. Sonrió malévolo para sus adentros pensando que esa pobre chiquilla no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Entre beso y beso terminaron desnudos. La tenía bajo su cuerpo completamente a su merced, perdida en los suspiros, en los gemidos lánguidos que salían de su boca con una urgencia inusitada. Sus mejillas rojas, sus labios hinchados, esas piernas abiertas para el y esa humedad tangible y exuberante le tentaban. Mas su mirada anclada a la suya a pesar de todo le cohibía, le hacia sentir expuesto y vulnerable.

Se contento entonces en complacerla a medias y aguantar la molesta erección que clamaba por ser satisfecha. La beso profundo, acariciando con destreza su intimidad, palpando su húmedas y hundiendo sus dedos en caricias lánguidas que la hicieron gemir con mas fuerza. La llevo lentamente al orgasmo y después otro antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Theodore aprovecho entonces y salió de su habitación a hurtadillas, mirando una ultima vez a la mujer que dormía desnuda con placidez en su cama antes de cerrar la puerta para ir en busca de su propio placer. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala de Slytherin y subió por las escaleras a la habitación de las chicas, buscaba a una particularmente que sabía muy bien que no compartía sus aposentos.

Astoria dormía tranquilamente en su cama de sabanas verde y plata, entre sueños sintió la presencia de alguien y despertó sobresaltada con una mano cubriendo su boca. El latido acelerado de su corazón se aplaco al momento de descubrir de quien se trabaja.

Nott le sonreía con sensualidad.

-Me dejarías estar esta noche contigo. -Su voz varonil llego causando estragos en el libido de la rubia.

-Sin promesas. -Aclaro la rubia que aun cuando conociera ya que pertenecía a la lista negra le apetecía repetir el encuentro, después de todo aun con la manera de ser de Theo, este siempre fue claro en sus intenciones y eso le agradaba.

-Sin promesas. -Repitió besándola con una desesperación impropia de su persona, el que era tan meticuloso y controlado.

Eran muchas sus ansias, tanta su hambre y ese impulso primitivo que lo llevaba a buscar su propio culmen, aunque fuera entre las piernas y los brazos de otra mujer.

Desnudo por completo a su compañera de cama, descubriendo sus formas voluptuosas, sus pechos generosos, su diminuta cintura, sus caderas redondas que acaricio con un ardor implacable.

Astoria noto el cambio al instante. Nott no era el mismo, quizas seguía siendo el complaciente amante, el hombre sosegado y generoso en las artes del sexo, pero había algo distinto en el reflejo de sus ojos azules, una necesidad imperiosa de encontrar algo que tal vez ni el mismo entendía.

Le dejo a pesar de todo tomarla y disfruto de sus caricias ardientes y necesitadas, gozo de la invasión de su erección, del vaivén rítmico de sus caderas al penetrarla y llevarla a la cúspide de un delicioso orgasmo que la dejo temblando de complacencia.

Exhaustos terminaron recostados al lado uno del otro, con las respiraciones erráticas y los corazones latiendo con fuerza. Fue entonces que se giro de lado y apoyándose en uno de sus codos lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí no encontraras lo que buscas.

-No busco nada que no sea un instante glorioso como el que acabamos de pasar. -Contesto poniéndose en la misma posición que la rubia.

-Nos conocemos lo suficiente para empezar a mentirnos Theo. -Estiro su mano para acariciar su rostro. -¿Sabes que es lo que siempre he admirada de ti?

-¿Que?

-Que siempre seas mortalmente directo, por eso me sorprende que no aceptes que has venido a buscar algo conmigo que no encontraras.

-Me gustas Astoria. -Dijo recostándose de nuevo para mirar al techo.

-Tu también me gustas, pero creo que no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Yo no he encontrado lo que busco, pero algo me dice que tu has encontrado algo que no estabas buscando.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Creo que eso es lo correcto. Aunque debo decirte que este encuentro a sido un placer creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente el uno del otro.

-Comprendo.

-Buena suerte con ella. -Le dijo en voz baja antes de cerrara la puerta por completo.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto de Premio Anual, Luna ya no estaba. Frustrado se metió al cuarto de baño para tomar una corta ducha sin darse cuenta que en el suelo entre su propio uniforme se encontraba el de la rubia, lo único que faltaba era su propia camisa blanca.

Bajo el agua de la regadera trataba de aclarar su mente, pensaba en su reciente encuentro con Astoria y como este le dejo un sabor un tanto amargo en la boca y en el cuerpo.

Luna estaba en su mente mientras se perdía en el exuberante cuerpo de Astoria. Le fue inevitable pensar en ella mientras tocaba a la Slytherin, al entrar en ella se pregunto como se sentiría invadir la virginal estreches de Lovegood y se reprendió a si mismo por su estupidez.

Que podía querer de Luna, si Astoria la superaba en todos los sentidos.

Se sobresalto al sentir unos pequeños brazos abrazándole desde la espalda, mientras el agua caliente aun caia sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se giro sin soltarse de la suave prisión que formaba Luna a su alrededor.

Llevaba su camisa blanca sobre el cuerpo como única prenda, que ya estaba completamente empapada y transparente por el agua. Luna era mucho mas pequeña que el, sin embargo, su manera de mirarle seguía siendo abrumadora, como si tuviera una grandeza que no era visible a la vista.

Sonríe con dulzura, alzando el rostro para alcanzar a verlo, sin importar que el agua la tenia ya completamente empapada. Parece genuinamente feliz de encontrarlo y no a preguntado por su ausencia.

No quiere explicaciones, no las necesita, le basta que haya regresado, que este entre sus brazos y aunque no lo dice en voz alta, su expresión y sentimientos así lo muestras y Nott lo entiende hasta el punto de ser asaltado de nuevo por la culpa.

Ahora entiende claramente lo que le a dicho Astoria. A encontrado a Luna sin saber que la estaba buscando.

Se inclina a besarla, es la primera vez que lo hace con la conciencia de que la pequeña y locuaz de Luna Lovegood ya es alguien en su vida.

Desde entonces espera a que los largos días pasen para poder poseerla por completo, no desea que al tenerla se acumule a una lista de puntos sin sentido. La quiere solo para el, no quiere siquiera compartir su vivencia con un antiquísimo libro de juegos sexuales.

Sabes que a Luna no le importa, aun así quiere demostrarle que cuando tome todo lo que le ofrece pueda el otorgarle el lugar que merece en su vida y en su corazón.

. . .

 **Draco Malfoy**

A veces ya no queda espacio para los arrepentimientos, mucho menos cuando sabes que la has cagado monumentalmente. Entonces solo te queda aguantar y tratar de seguir adelante hasta que te llegue una nueva oportunidad para enmendar tus errores.

Malfoy era al igual que sus amigos, como buenos Slytherin no creían en esas estupideces del amor. Entraron a La lista negra dispuestos a competir para hacerse con el mejor puesto, no tanto por que les interesara realmente el titulo, sino porque disfrutaban la competencia. A pesar de todo parece que al fin los tres han madurado lo suficiente para valorar las cosas verdaderamente importantes en el vida.

Draco observa a Hermione en silencio a la distancia, sus ojos la buscan como si tuviera una fuerza magnética que lo obligara a seguirla. Sabe que no debe acercarse, que necesita la distancia para sanar su orgullo herido. Aun asi la observa incapaz de alejar sus ojos y la lee con la misma facilidad que esa leona lee sus libros.

Una sombra melancólica siempre la acompaña a pesar de sus frecuentes sonrisas, sus ojos siempre sinceros y brillantes, con frecuencia se pierden mirando algún punto infinito en la distancia.

Potter y Weasley pululan a su alrededor y eso lo enerva, mas no puede hacer nada y se contiene de lanzarles una maldición para alejarlos. Le consuela un poco el cambio de la amistad que mantienen, aun salen juntos pero Hermione mantiene una fría distancia que parece herirlos a los dos por igual.

Espera al igual que Potter que el tiempo pase rápido y que no sea demasiado tarde para conquistarla cuando el año escolar termine.

 ***o*O*o***

Un año a pasado ya de la ultima vez que piso Hogwarts y aun se esta acostumbrando a vivir sola. Se sentía bien y al fin tranquila, las heridas de su corazón ya habían sanado por completo.

Suspiro mirándose al espejo, retocándose los labios para dejarlos perfectos. Tenía una cita y no tardaría en pasar por ella.

En su tocador descansaba una foto que llamo su atención de inmediato, dejo el lápiz de labios a un lado para tomar el marco de plata que protegía uno de sus tesoros.

Era una foto con sus amigos, la primera que se tomaran juntos. Después de ese primer año caótico cuando su amistad se hizo verdaderamente fuerte. Suspiro, poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar con cierta nostalgia estrujando su pecho.

Seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre, pero aun le resultaba incomodo, incluso doloroso enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Hasta que Harry le hacia saber con su sonrisa y una mirada significativa que todo estaría bien que no habia nada de que preocuparse. Que la quería demasiado como para dejar que se escapara de su vida solo por que no pudo corresponder sus sentimientos.

Tocaron el timbre, se apresuro abrir pensando que debía ser su cita. Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta decide espantar sus fantasmas, suspira y cierra los ojos tratando que los recuerdos no la abrumen.

Del otro lado de la puerta un enorme ramo de flores le da la bienvenida.

-No debiste molestarte, Viktor. -Exclama con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Más cuando baja el enorme arreglo de rosas rojas, no es quien espera. Sus ojos grises la miran divertidos y con su eterna sonrisa ladeada.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones Granger, pero tu cita no llegara.


	14. Promesas

Los meses que faltaban para salir del colegio fueron bastante duros en varios sentidos. La relación con Harry y Ron se volvió tensa. Dejaron de ser el trió dorado para seguir cada uno su propio camino. Su amistad seguía, pero la distancia se volvió insalvable en muchos aspectos.

A pesar de todo, ese tiempo ayudo a Hermione para madurar emocionalmente, para redescubrir su independencia y ampliar sus horizontes. Siempre los iba a querer, serian por el resto de su vida, sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, pero ahora podía darse cuenta que para crecer cada uno tenia que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Con el paso de los días la relación se volvió mas fácil y llevadera, aunque se mantuvo presente una sutil barrera que ya no molestaba, al menos a ella.

Podía ver las cosas con más perspectiva, aprendió a ser mas tolerante y menos dura, incluso con ella misma. Recibió grandes lecciones de vida por parte de Luna y Clare, entre ellas que el amor tiene muchas presentaciones y que el no te amen como esperas, no quiere decir que no te amen con todo lo que tienen.

El error mas grande es idealizar el amor y verlo como algo perfecto y predecible. Contrario a eso el amor es imperfecto de la misma manera que las personas, los sentimientos son complicados, volátiles e impredecibles, por esa razón el verdadero amor viene de las imperfecciones, del querer permanecer a pesar de las dificultades, los errores, las diferencias y los malos tiempos.

También aprendió que para solucionar cualquier problema, primero se tiene que aceptar su existencia, antes de enrollarnos en complicaciones que no nos llevaran a ninguna parte. Por esa razón tuvo que ser sincera consigo misma para aceptar que no solo le gustaba Draco Malfoy sino que se enamoro perdidamente de el.

Los hechos eran claros, lo quería, pero no deseaba ser parte de un juego, era así de simple y por tanto se alejo para que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Fue inevitable para la castaña enterarse de los resultados al final del año, aun cuando la copia del libro de la lista negra fue destruido Myrtle la llorona la puso al tanto de todos los detalles o al menos de los que ella creyó eran de su interés.

-Malfoy quedo en último lugar.

-Lo siento por el. -Contesto aparentando desinterés.

-¿En verdad lo sientes? -Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona antes de meterse en su retrete soltando una macabra carcajada.

Hermione suspiro largamente cuando se quedo sola en los servicios del segundo piso. Era la última noche en el castillo y a pesar de lo que la fantasma acaba de decirle no quería hacerse ilusiones, solo Malfoy sabía las verdaderas razones por las que dejo de jugar.

. . .

El nombre de Hermione Granger pasaría a la historia por su participación en la guerra, pero después de la creación de club de las flores purpuras, pasaría a formar parte también de esas muchas leyendas urbanas, como la líder, la creadora de un movimiento de igualdad que seguiría aun cuando ella ya no se encontrara bajo el cobijo de las paredes del castillo que la vio crecer.

Su nombre seria dicho de boca en boca en las conversaciones nocturnas en los cuartos de las chicas y en las siguientes generaciones de flores purpura. Su historia será uno de los muchos rumores que corren por el castillo. La prefecta perfecta, premio anual terminaría siendo la chica inalcanzable, la snich dorada, pero también la creadora de un grupo de chicas que se sumaron con libertad a los juegos sexuales de la lista negra.

Nadie creería de la veracidad de esos rumores, pero si te atreves a ir a los servicios del segundo piso, una fantasma en particular, te contara una fascinante historia de amor, sexo, lujuria y corazones rotos.

 ***o*O*o***

La primera noche que pasaron fuera de Hogwarts después de graduarse, Theodore Nott secuestro literalmente a Luna, aunque con su consentimiento claro esta, dejando tras su huida una larga nota donde le explicaba a su padre con su siempre sencilla y estrambótica forma de ser que se había enamorado e iba en busca de su felicidad, que ya que los puntos no importaban y lamentablemente Theo perdió el juego, había llegado el momento de conocerse a mas profundidad.

El Señor Lovegood no entendió la mitad de lo que su hija escribió mucho menos cuando se refirió a lo que parecía ser alguna secta llamada "la Lista Negra" lo único que lo dejo tranquilo fue el hecho de que le prometió regresar en poco tiempo para presentarle a ese novio suyo del que decía estar enamorada.

Quizás las cosas parecían demasiado precipitadas, pero para Nott había sido una larga, muy larga espera y tenia claro que era exactamente lo que quería. No se trataba solo de culminar sus deseos teniendo sexo, era por primera vez entregarse a una marea de sentimientos que experimentaba por primera vez.

Muchas mujeres pasaron por su cama, entregadas a la causa de un placer implacable, fueron tantos los besos que nacieron en sus labios y murieron en la frialdad de un vacio que no era llenado por el sexo.

Luna era diferente, era suya aun sin adentrarse en su interior, a pesar de no poseer su cuerpo era mas suya que todas aquellas mujeres que desfilaron entre sus sabanas. La quería por sobre los placeres, sobre los deseos, con esos ojos azules infinitos y esa manera boba y realista de ver la vida.

Antes de ese día fueron muchos las noches que en la privacidad de su habitación se deleito con su cuerpo desnudo, a veces solo admirando, otras tantas tocando y paladeando el sabor femenino de su centro, sus pechos y toda la extensión de su piel lechosa y suave. Era una agonía dolorosa estar al borde y no perderse en ella, pero en la lucha sin cuartel, en el suspenso de esa muerte lenta, le amaba con tal fervor que amarraba sus ansias, la excitación feroz que consumía su cuerpo y lo ponía tan duro que dolía.

En ocasiones era tanto el placer que sentía de llevarla a un orgasmo tras otro que no podía evitar masturbarse frente a ella, para desfogar un poco el cumulo de sus placeres. Luna le veía aturdida en el culmen de su orgasmo y se atrevía a ser ella quien le tocara para llevarlo con ella a probar las mieles dulces de un placer a medias.

Aprendió a tomar todo cuanto Nott le ofrecía, a acariciar su falo erecto en un vaivén delicioso que lo llevaba a derramarse en sus manos. Quiso también paladear su erección, su sabor intenso como tantas veces el la probaba y se sintió poderosa al escuchar sus suplicas y esos gemidos roncos que huyeron de su boca antes de descargar de nuevo su semilla esta vez en la profundidad de su garganta.

Se tuvieron todas las noches desde entonces, a veces las tardes libres, incluso los fines de semana. En ocasiones solo eran prolongadas sesiones de besos que los dejaban sin aire y otras tantas era saciar sus instintos a base de una perfecta oratoria y lingüística, además de caricias sensuales que se coronaban con lánguidos orgasmos que les nublaban y les hacían desear mas.

Cuando por fin se vio libre de los hechizos vinculantes de la Lista negra, supo que el momento había legado, no necesitaba mas razones para tomar lo que la vida le había ofrecido tan inesperadamente.

Su mansión solitaria desde hacia tantos y tantos años, por fin tendría vida de nuevo, una que nada tendría que ver con la mierda que fue su pasado y esa vida amarga y triste que le dio su padre desde la infancia.

Por fin se sentía libre y era capaz de darse cuenta que aun cuando nunca hecho en falta los verdaderos cariños, porque no los conocía, ahora simplemente no podía vivir sin ellos habiéndolos encontrado a través de Luna.

. . .

Entro en ella despacio, se detuvo sintiendo su estreches amoldarse a su virilidad. Mirándola a los ojos se sintió arrobado ante su belleza y esos ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas, a pesar de dolor que debía sentir, sonreían con sus labios rojos e hinchados. Valiente, decidida y hermosa. Tan suya que dolía, tan etérea que a veces dudaba que fuera real.

Luna leyó el miedo en sus ojos.

-No puedes tomar nada de mí que no quiera darte. -susurro con dulzura sobre sus labios. -Y yo quiero darte todo lo que soy.

Nott incapaz de hablar pero sintiendo una calidez en su pecho que jamás había sentido, beso sus mejillas, bebiendo sus lágrimas, sintiendo su completa entrega cuando levanto sus caderas para acogerlo de lleno más profundamente.

Se dejo ir lento, consiente que era la primera vez que el gran conquistador Theodore Nott hacia el amor.

-También soy tuyo. -Quiso decir en voz alta, pero tuvo miedo que las palabras le fallaran ante la intensidad de ese calor que lo estaba consumiendo y que nada tenia que ver con la pasión carnal.

Sin importar que no pudiera decirlo, Luna lo sabía, podía sentirlo en sus besos y esa manera protectora y arrobada de mirarla, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, primero lentamente antes de ganar poco a poco velocidad hasta llevarla a tocar el cielo con un doloroso placer.

Theo jamás las dejaría ir, el heredero Nott había encontrado el amor y la locura necesaria para tener una vida completa y feliz.

Quizás en un par de días tendría que hacer una visita al padre de su chica para explicar con las mismas sutilezas que solía utilizar Luna, que no podía vivir sin ella y que lo mejor seria poner fecha cuanto antes para una boda o lo que fuera necesario hacer para que jamás se apartara de su lado.

 ***o*O*o***

Nadie puede decir que no lo intento, tal vez era un consuelo tonto aferrarse a eso, pero sin importar que pudieran pensar los demás, el se sentía satisfecho.

Le otorgo a Hermione tiempo suficiente después de la graduación. Ese par de meses también le sirvieron a el para poder encontrar las palabras justas que quería decirle y que callo por demasiado tiempo.

Fue completamente sincero cuando se vieron en aquella cafetería, hablaron largamente por tanto tiempo que cuando salieron ya anochecía. La vio marcharse con pasos cortos, pero decididos y no pudo apartar la vista hasta que la vio doblar en la esquina.

Entonces se acomodo el abrigo y se fue a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. La amaba con todo el corazón, sabia que era ese tipo de amor que te deja marcado de por vida y a pesar del dolor que causaba no ser correspondido, le agradecía que hubiera sido completamente sincera y transparente como siempre lo había sido.

-Te quiero, pero no de la manera en que mereces. -Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin lastima o desde, solo con la verdad de por medio y la calidez de su mano envolviendo las suyas.

Le dejo hablar de sus sentimientos sin apartarse o mostrarse incomoda, con una sonrisa triste y sus ojos amielados brillantes pero con una nota de tristeza. Fue doloroso pero también necesario, sacar a la luz todos esos sentimientos que había escondido le ayudo a quitarse la opresión en el pecho que había aprendido a sobrellevar.

Estaba triste y dolido, pero extrañamente más ligero, sin el peso del silencio era mas fácil respirar.

Ella le dijo hasta luego y le regalo un beso en los labios que sabia a sal y a amores no correspondidos.

Siempre serian amigos y siempre la querría, solo esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera quererle de una forma que no le causara tanto dolor.

Siguió su camino esperando que poco a poco su corazón sanara, se embarco en sus proyectos con decisión y todas las ganas de cumplir sus sueños, se preparo como Auror y se hizo de un cargo importante en la academia donde con frecuencia se encontraba con viejos conocidos del colegio o algún ex alumno que lo saludaba con simpatía y admiración.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Astoria Greengrass no la conocía mucho, sabia que iba un par de grados por debajo al suyo y que era demasiado bonita y de modos muy finos como para terminar como Auror o eso suponía, sin embargo, después de verla en acción en las practicas tuvo que tragarse sus palabras para admitir que era sumamente diestra en combate y tenia una sangre fría que intimidaría a cualquiera.

Su imagen desentonaba completamente con sus aptitudes, pero si algo distinguía a Potter era su entrega como instructor, era de los pocos que no se contenía en sus enseñanzas, ni hacia diferencias con sus alumnos y eso la joven rubia lo valoraba. Estaba cansada que la trataran como una princesa y que todo mundo la creyera una damisela en apuros.

De inmediato pudo darse cuenta de lo diferente que era Harry. Astoria creía que el trato que siempre tuvo con Granger le ayudo a nunca subestimar a nadie y eso le agradaba.

Para cuando la joven termino la academia se encontraba prendada de Potter a la vez que el pelinegro comenzaba a tomarle un cariño especial. Astoria logro hacerse un lugar en el corazón y en la vida de Harry poco a poco, tan lentamente que a penas fue consiente que el amor que sentía por Hermione dejo de dolerle y comenzó a mutar hasta volverse un cariño que ya no le hacia daño.

Harry y Astoria terminaron juntos, complementándose de manera maravillosa. El pelinegro no tenia que ser siempre el héroe de la relación, ni la rubia la damisela en apuros, juntos eran solo ellos, sin estereotipos que cumplir o papeles que desarrollar.

Potter descubrió un amor distinto en los brazos de Astoria que lo lleno por completo y convirtió lo que habia sentido por Hermione en un dulce recuerdo.

 ***o*O*o***

Ginny presento a Blaise a su familia en la siguiente primavera, pero no llegaron solos Clare los acompaño. Se sentaron los tres juntos en el largo sillón de la sala y sin soltar sus manos les contaron sobre la peculiar relación que mantenían -Omitiendo dar mas detalles de los necesarios.

Por un momento un pesado silencio se hizo presente. Parecía que no había nadie en la sala de la madriguera a pesar de estar abarrotada por todos sus hermanos, además de sus padres, sus cuñadas, Harry y Hermione.

Granger hubiera querido acercarse a los tres para abrazarlos y felicitarlos por su valor, pero sabía que no era el momento para hacerse notar y volver mas tensa la situación.

-Se que esto sale de lo convencional, que posiblemente no lo aprueben, pero ellos, ambos, son mi felicidad. No me importa la aprobación de la sociedad, ni lo que los demás puedan opinar de mi relación, pero ustedes son mi familia y no podía esconder esta parte de mi vida por que no me avergüenza en lo mas mínimo.

El silencio se prolongo un poco mas, Ginny estaba dispuesta a irse con sus amores y no regresar a su hogar si su familia no podía aceptar su relación.

-Creo que esto se veía venir. -Solto George como quien no quiere la cosa, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran asi? Ginny siempre a sido rara y lo raro es bueno en ocasiones. Fred estaría contento de saber que es feliz. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Que la sociedad se vaya al diablo ¡bienvenidos a la familia!

La sola mención de Fred los sacudió, a todos les paso por la mente que si el pelirrojo no hubiera muerto en la guerra estaría feliz por su hermana, jugándole bromas y burlándose de su elección, pero también orgulloso de su valor y por mucho que estuviera a favor o en contra de su decisión la apoyaría, lo conocían demasiado bien para tener la completa seguridad de que asi seria. Pero si quedaba alguna duda ahí estaba George para darle voz.

Hermione tomo valor con las palabras de George y camino con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de emoción. -¡Felicidades! -Abrazo primero a Ginny y a Clare, al final se lanzo a los brazos de un agobiado moreno que no sabia que cara poner. -Ya puedes respirar Zabini, al menos por el momento nadie va a matarte, aunque no te garantizo que no te torturen. -Bromeo.

Molly y Arthur se miraron a los ojos, suspirando se acercaron a su hija para desearle suerte y que fueran muy felices.

-Este es su hogar, siempre serán bienvenidos, ya son parte de nuestra familia.

La madre de Blaise no se mostro sorprendida por la peculiar relación de su hijo. Tomo con buen agrado a las dos chicas que de inmediato simpatizaron con ella.

Clare no tenia a quien darle explicaciones y prefería no pensar demasiado en eso.

Ese mismo año Ginny, Clare y Blaise se fueron a vivir juntos sin dar explicaciones a nadie mas, las personas importantes en su vida los apoyaban y no necesitaban la aprobación o la condena de nadie mas.

 ***o*O*o***

Tras un enorme ramo de rosas rojas se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy con su ya patentada sonrisa de lado y esa mirada socarrona e irresistible que hace que a la mayoría de las chicas le tiemblen las piernas -Hermione no es la excepción, pero lo oculta bastante bien.

-Lamento romper tus ilusiones Granger, pero tu cita no llegara.

Fue apenas escuchar su voz y que el alma se le callera al suelo en compañía del hermoso ramo de flores que resbalo de sus manos ante la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? - Alcanzo a exclamar cuando se vio apresada entre la puerta y el cuerpo imponente del rubio.

-Ese lenguaje no es muy propio de ti. -Se burlo.

Hermione tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no la engañaban, pero en cuanto pudo comprobar que quien tenia delante era completamente real y no producto de su imaginación se puso en guardia.

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal Malfoy, por tu bien será mejor que te alejes. -Advirtió con las mejillas arreboladas y el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí se esta muy bien. -Dijo ignorando por completo su amenaza y acercando mas su rostro al de ella.

-Es la última vez que te pido de manera civilizada que te alejes, si tengo que decirlo de nuevo tendrás que recoger tus dientes del piso.

-Sera como tu quiera. -Le dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, pero solo se alejo un paso de ella, quedando aun demasiado cerca.

La castaña tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Malfoy para empujarlo y que le cediera mas espacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto tratando de que normalizar su respiración. -¿Por qué dices que mi cita no llegara?

-No fue difícil dar con tu dirección. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta estoy seguro que en estos momentos Pansy esta entreteniendo a tu amigo Viktor.

-¿Pansy? -Pregunto aun sin comprender de que iba todo.

-Digamos que casualmente se encontraron hace unos minutos en la entrada de tu edificio y a ocurrido un pequeño accidente.

-¿Accidente? ¿Esta bien? -Pregunto alarmada de repente.

-A decir verdad a sido Pansy quien se ha lastimado una pierna y tan caballeroso como es tu pretendiente la a llevado de inmediato a que la revisen, te aseguro que no tardara en enviarte una nota para explicarte la situación.

Draco no se equivocaba. Se escucharon unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana por lo que Hermione entro al departamento para abrirla y dejar entrar a una lechuza parda que le llevaba una nota de su cita, donde le explicaba exactamente lo que acaba de decir el rubio oxigenado además de sus mas sinceras disculpas y la promesa de salir el día que quisiera.

Malfoy aprovecho su distracción para levantar el ramo de rosas y entrar al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-¿Quieres explicarme de que va todo esto? -Le dijo empezando a enfadarse, señalando las flores y la nota que acaba de recibir.

-Teniendo tan buena memoria es una pena que olvidaras mi promesa.

-No se de que hablas. -El desconcierto era notable en la castaña que no tenia ni idea de que hablaba.

-Te dije que la lista negra no significaba nada para mi, que tu de verdad me interesabas. Y en el tren después de que dejamos el castillo te prometí algo importante que parece que has olvidado.

Hermione lo recordó en ese momento.

-Me prometiste darme tiempo, un año de libertad. -Sus ojos estaban brillantes mientras hablaba.

-Un año de libertad. -Repitió. -Después de ese tiempo tocaría a tu puerta para demostrarte que no eres solo un número en una estúpida lista, que te quiero y que no voy a permitir que te alejes de nuevo.

Con tres pasos corto la distancia que los separaba y la beso.

Un aroma a rosas inundaba el aire cuando se fundieron en un anhelante beso que tardo mucho tiempo en llegar.


End file.
